


A stab to the heart

by Aeolus8E3



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Canon-Typical Violence, F/F, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-15
Updated: 2020-10-11
Packaged: 2020-11-02 06:22:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 14
Words: 66,584
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20651258
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aeolus8E3/pseuds/Aeolus8E3
Summary: During the first trial of the killing game, an unexpected voice attempts to change fate. While her efforts fail for the outcome of the trial, the whole outcome of the killing game changes entirely. Leading to three survivors, and a secret she had to sacrifice.





	1. Chapter 1: The beginning

[WARNING: MAJOR SPOILERS FOR THE GAME AHEAD]

The trial was tense in the beginning. Like everyone’s minds were knotted and all tangled together, like cords after being bundled together. But as each theory was shot down, another knot came undone. Slowly, one by one, the remaining 15 students began to realize who the murderer was. 

Before all of this happened, there was a lot of noise, and not enough time left. There was only 1 hour left until the time limit would expire, leading to their lives expiring in affect. Everyone was panicked, some came together in a group to try and fight back against the bear who put them in this situation. While others, already accepted their fate. But one common question was in everyones mind, “Will someone finally do something?”. Everyone was asking this until someone couldn’t ask it no more.

Kaede was sitting in the classroom, waiting for Shuichi. Since he was taking a while, she decided see if there was anything suspicious about the room. After checking every corner of the room, she grew worried over how Shuichi still hasnt returned. She decided to break her position and go to meet with Saihara.  
Once she got down to the basement, she met up with Harukawa, and Momota. The three of them entered the library together. But with their entry, a soul exited the killing game.

The music halted, only for an announcement to play. Kaede didnt pay any attention to it, she only cared about who she say laying dead before her.

On the ground next to the bookcase, not far off from the secret door, was where the body of Shuichi Saihara was found. With a head injury permanently sealing his fate.

Kaede couldn’t believe it, how could this happen? Why did this happen? Thoughts of regret and hatred filled her head. She had to kill the mastermind, she was certain they were the ones behind this.  
She had to kill the mastermind, kill the mastermind, kill the mastermind, the mastermind, the mastermind...  
Kill kill kill kill kill kill kill kill kill ki-  
Her thoughts were interrupted by Kaito placing a hand on her shoulder, and everyone else coming in.  
A silent resolved filled her, and replaced her previous feelings. She used that resolve to face Kaito and nod, showing she had to do this in order to avenge the boy she tried her best to help. In an effort to help him one last time.

And so she investigated with the others, and sooner or later. The trial began. Know one could say for certain what happened, but it didnt take long for them to reach a conclusion.

“There’s no doubt about it...” Rantaro spoke up.  
“Akamatsu-chan is the killer we are looking for.”

Kaede was silent for each and everyone of the accusations, she didnt know what to say. But someone else among them couldn’t take it.

Harukawa looked over at Kaede, then back at everyone else...she had to make her choice.  
“No. Thats wrong.”

Immediately, all eyes darted on her, some filled with confusion on what she meant.  
Tojo cleared her throat, then said, “Harukawa-san, do you care to elaborate on this?”

She had to think, what was something that was off with the whole case?  
Then she realized she had to try and make it up as she went;  
“The shot put ball...didnt it seem odd?” She finally admitted.

“Now that you mention it...” Hoshi quietly said.

“If it was in her backpack like we agreed on, there would have been some traces it was there. Like a strand from the sweater she keeps in there. Yet at the scene on the murder weapon, no traces of pink where found.”

The rest of the group looked around, wondering what everyone would do to such an objection.

Momota rubbed the back of his neck, “Well, we cant really check it now, but I think we are on the right track.”

Shirogane carefully said, “But wait a minute, what can we get from this?”

Harukawa was about to answer that we still need to clear some things up, but someone else had a counter-argument.

“Because I took the pink fiber off.” The voice belonged to Kaede Akamatsu.

Shock went around the courtroom, Harukawa looked at Akamatsu again, why would she lie? Everyone started to speak at once, and the voices grew louder. Harukawa tried her best to hear the arguments throughout all of the noise.

MASS PANIC DEBATE: START!  
“So...who do we believe?”

“This case seems pretty hard...”

“So Atua is telling me...”  
-

“Obviously the one who was with the wimp the whole time!”

“Indeed. There are quite the mysteries around it.”

“That Harukawa-chan is defending the culprit!”  
-  
“Akamatsu-chan and Saihara-kun where together before the time of death...”

“For example...the motive of the first blood perk...”

“But is Akamatsu-san really culprit?”  
-  
“You saying that might have some relevance?”

“However, what I am most concerned with...”

“Welp, when you think like that...”  
-  
“Geez, this case is a pain.”

“How could Akamatsu-san retrieve the fibers like she claims?”

“Akamatsu-chan has almost all of the evidence against her... who else can be the culprit?”

BREAK

She heard a claim she could branch off on. And immediately added on to what the person was saying.  
“Exactly, Akamatsu-chan wouldnt be able to retrieve the fibers of the shot put ba-“  
Her words were once again interrupted by the girl who was the most suspicious.  
“Oh, thats easy. I did it when no one was looking. I was one of the first people there after all.”  
Harukawa fired back, “What are you saying? I was with there with you. You had no time to do any of that!”  
She took a deep breath and continued, she couldn’t lose her calm, “Instead of pinning this on Akamatsu-chan, we need to clear up all of the suspicions...”

“OK! TIMES UP!” Monokuma announced.  
“What?” Harukawa couldn’t believe it.  
Akamatsu just stood in silence, almost accepting what was about to happen. But Harukawa stood with anger.  
“YEP! EVERYONE CAST YOUR VOTES NOW!”

As soon as the screen popped up, she hesitantly voted for herself. She looked over, Yonaga had voted for her. But Hoshi seemed to vote for Akamatsu. After a silence that went on for far too long, the verdict came in.  
“WOW! WHAT A SHOCKER! YOU ALL WERE SAVED IN THE END, HUH?” The bear laughed.  
Harukawa’s blood went cold.  
“But yeah, the killer of Saihara Shuichi is none other than the Ultimate Pianist, Akamatsu Kaede!”

No, this wasn’t happening, there were still things that needed to be figured out. If she knew that her efforts were in vain, would she have even objected?  
“Welp, since you all got it correct, I thought Id give you all a present!”  
The bears eye went red.  
“The execution!”

Everyone went silent, they remembered. They didnt want to be reminded that their group would be down to 14. They just wanted to focus on living, not cutting others down just to do that.

Akamatsu was the one to break the silence though, “Dont worry guys. This is fine, alright. I killed Saihara-kuh. This is just what I deserve, right?”

Kiibo continued the painful topic, “But Akamatsu-chan...why did you do it?”

“Well of course, she wanted the mastermind dead, not her lover. But I guess fate had other plans, huh?” Ouma said, seeming to have been quiet for some time.  
“Shut up. She never wanted Saihara-kun dead.” Momota said, shutting Ouma up. Letting the awkward silence return.

Once again, it was up to Akamatsu to break the silence, one last time.  
“Listen to me, every one! You can’t lose to this killing game. Whether someone else kills, you can’t do the same thing! I want my failure as your leader...to be right now...not failing to protect you all from the killing game. I know you can do it. But most importantly...”  
She cut herself off and walked towards Harukawa.  
“Harukawa-chan, I know you can do this. Thank you for trying to stand up for me. Maybe this just shows how strong your heart is?”  
That statement took her by surprise, but she still listened to what else Akamatsu had to say.  
“Promise me you wont break, ok? Im counting on you to reveal the truth.”

As soon as she made her speech. She was cut off by Monokuma starting the execution. In the blink of an eye, a collar with a chain connected to it wrapped itself around Akamatsu’s neck. Immediately she was pulled up, and towards her fate.

Everyone had a close up view to the execution. Akamatsu was standing on an enormous piano, with a rope around her neck. The rope pulled her up and dragged her to the next key on the piano, slowly, and painfully chocking her.

Harukawa looked around, many weren’t looking, but others kept their eyes focused on the sight of their friend. Harukawa couldn’t bare it anymore, she had to try and stop it. Even if it meant...it may reveal her secret talent.  
She knew what she had to do, she had to try.

She ran forward, towards the large piano before her. She had to push by some of the monokumas to get by. She could hear others calling out to her, telling her to stop. She didn’t want to listen to them.  
She was at a full sprint, way faster than any normal human being. She was getting closer by the second.  
Once she was right in front of the piano, she could see Akamatsu. She was in pain, she just wanted the execution to be over. Seeing her only strengthened Harukawa’s resolve. She quickly climbed the legs of the piano up to the keys. She ran over and tried to help the girl in front of her.  
As soon as she tried to break the rope around her neck, the smaller blue cub pushed her off the piano. She was shocked, but regained her composure to land safely before she hit the ground. But what she saw completely broke her.  
The wall of thorns behind Akamatsu came swinging down, but both of them didn’t realize what was going to happen. Immediately, the blue bear and Akamatsu’s bodies were crushed by the wall. All of the keys played at once, making a disastrous melody.

Once everyone recovered from the execution, everyone turned to look at Harukawa.  
“What the fuck were you thinking?” Iruma asked loudly.  
Harukawa didn’t want to answer, she thought her actions answered the question on her own.  
“That strength and speed...do they really belong to a child caregiver?” Shinguji questioned.

“WELL OF COURSE NOT!” Monokuma said loudly, causing everyone to look back at him.  
“Im pretty pissed, if I say so myself! Sure, the piano idiot is still dead, but that costed one of my precious cubs! So how about we trade, pigtails? A death for a secret?”

Monokuma spoke again after no response, “You guys are right to suspect her after all. I mean, when someone lied about their ultimate talent. Its kinda hard to trust them, dontcha think? Especially when they are the ultimate assassin, that just makes it worse!”

Silence was the only response anyone can form. Shock was evident on everyone in the room. But Harukawa showed more anger then shock. She walked towards the exit without another word. Leaving everyone to process what they have learned. 

While she left, everyone decided to have an important discussion, everyone talked quietly, but the voices still were hard to pick out.  
“Can we really trust her?”  
“She’s not a degenerate...but she’s still a danger to all of the girls!”  
“Still...what a twist.”  
“Not even god could predict that one!”  
“Whats in store for us now? We got an assassin on our hands.”  
“Oh! You two should get along, Hoshi-chan, killers of a feather flock together!”  
“...”  
“Hey! That was pretty uncalled for!”  
“Waaaaaah! Now everyone is bullying me.”  
“But is Harukawa-san bad person? She tried to save Akamatsu-san.”  
“You gotta point there, big guy.”  
“Still, her talent does speak volumes about our safety.”  
“Perhaps we should discuss this later?”  
“Nyeh, I agree...I’m tired...and this is all just a pain.”  
“So then, we should talk about this at breakfast?”  
“Seems like thats the plan, but what do you guys think?”  
“...”  
“I see no problem with it...still...shes human too you guys.”  
“Yeah! A human who kills other humans.”  
“Drop it. Lets just get out of here.”  
“Wow! We are really screwed huh?”  
After a bit more of exchanges, everyone else left for the night.

Harukawa entered her dorm room and sat on her bed. Her secret was exposed, she thought she could get by a little more with it. Still, she couldn’t save her...that guilt made its way into her mind.  
She decided to try and fall asleep, hoping that when she woke up, everything will be over.

But instead of everything being over, the killing game only just began.


	2. Chapter 2: Investigation 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The students investigate the unlocked parts of the school, and learn some new secrets about the situation they are in. But after the first day since the incident, the new seed of despair is planted as Maki receives someone else’s motive video.

Monokuma Theater:  
Hey hey hey there! Remember me? Your favorite little sadistic bear? Well if you can remember me, you should be able to remember whats happened so far! Well for starters, two people died! Isn’t that exciting? And both were pretty close too, its a shame that one’s little push came to one getting hit in the head with a shot put ball! Oh yeah...something else happened! Remember that edgy babysitter or whatever? Well, she was actually the ultimate assassin person! Eh, still kinda bland. But, this killing game seems to be the opposite, dontcha think? Then again, I think it’s interesting cuz bears never forget!

Maki woke up slowly, still a little tired after what happened yesterday. Two people were gone. She was numb to the pain of dying, at least. She thought she was. She sat up on her bed, still trying to process all that happened yesterday. She couldn’t hide being the Ultimate Assassin any longer, that piece of information kept replaying in her mind.

There was still some time before the morning announcement played. She decided that now would be the good time to go to the dining hall to get breakfast, hoping no one would be up this early.

She carefully and quietly made her way out of the dorms to the dining hall. Luckily no one noticed her, not even Gokuhara looking around in the grass.

She slowly entered the door, and wasn’t surprised to see Tojo there setting down some plates. The elegant girl looked up as soon as Maki entered, staring at Maki with a puzzled glance.

“Good morning Harukawa-san, do you perhaps need anything from me?”, Tojo asked.

“Im just here to get some food before anyone else comes.” Maki replied with a bit of bluntness.

“I see. I have already prepared some food in the kitchen, so please take some.” The girl said politely.

Maki nodded and headed to the kitchen. It was relieving to say the least, that someone isn’t already treating her so badly. Then again, she deserves the distrust. But then again, she can consider Tojo being one less headache she has to deal with for the time being. She grabbed a plate of food and began to make her way out.

As soon as she reached for the door, Tojo stopped her.   
“Ah, Harukawa-san, may I speak to you for a moment.”

She looked up at the clock, she still had some time. She turned back to the maid, curious as to what she would want to say to her.

Tojo continued, “I understand this is not my place to say, but I do not judge you for your talent. As a maid, treating any of the people I serve differently would be shameful.”

Maki didn’t respond, she appreciated it. But it still felt out of place to hear. Still, at least now she knows Tojo doesn’t outright hate her.

“Thanks. But I don’t care if you distance yourself from me. Its what I have to do for everyone else now.” Harukawa said and left the room. Leaving Tojo there to understand her words.

Maki went back to her room, and ate in silence. She didn’t mind. She was going to have to get used to this again. After eating, she waited for the morning announcement to play, hoping everyone else goes to the dining hall. That way, she can go somewhere without having to deal with so many people.

The morning announcement finally played, and she waited for 12 other people to leave the dormitory and start their day. After waiting some time she finally made her way to the door. But it opened before she could even turn the doorknob.

It was Momota standing at her door. He seemed like he needed to talk with her.  
“Yo, you got a sec?” He asked very casually.  
“What do you want?” Maki said with an annoyed tone. Someone did just barge into her room after all.  
“Turn down the hostility a bit. I got a proposal for you, and also something else.” Momota rubbed the back of his head.  
“Again, what do you want?” Maki was losing her patience with him.

“I want you to have this.” Momota pulled something out of his pocket and held it out for Maki to see.   
It was Akamatsu’s hair pin. Maki quickly took it from him and carefully examined it.   
“How...how did you get this?” Maki asked, not looking up from what remains of Akamatsu.

“Must’ve came off as she was dragged off to her... anyways I think you should have it. She definitely had some faith in you.” Kaito answered, with a bit of seriousness in his voice.

“Thank you...” Was all maki could really say. Did she really deserve it though? She only objected the last second, that was the only thing that she could think of when she thought about her.

“Hey, you better listen up and look at me when I say this. We are all in a shitty situation, and theres no way I’m gonna think of you as just an assassin. The way you acted showed us who you really are. So I’m gonna make sure you don’t push yourself away from everyone because of your talent. You got that?” Kaito ended his speech off by raising his hand in encouragement.

Maki was left speechless. Why would someone like him think that?  
“If you think that they are not gonna be afraid of a professionally trained killer, then you’re an idiot.” Maki said, a little flustered.

“Then prove me wrong. Come with me and I’ll show them all that they are the true idiots.” Kaito reached out his hand, hoping Maki would take it.

Maki slowly reached for his hand, and took hold of it. “Only to prove how much of an idiot you are.”  
But she had to admit,

It seemed nice to have this kind of support. Maybe she needed this?

Kaito nodded and they both walked together out of her room. While they were walking, Maki kept on looking at the hairclip in her hands. What would she do with it? She took a deep breath and kept walking with Momota.

It didn’t take them long to reach the door to the dining hall again. Momota opened it for Maki and she entered first, and Momota followed after her. She wasn’t surprised to see that no one was there. But as soon as she looked around she noticed that Tojo came out of the kitchen to greet them.

“Hello you two.” Tojo said with a bow.  
“Heya, so then, you saved that thing for me right?” Momota asked.  
“Of course, I have it right here.” Tojo pulled out a red orb and handed it to Momota. He thanked her and got a close look at it.  
Maki chimed in for the first time since she entered, “Whats that for?”  
“I take it you filled her in, yes Momota-san?” Tojo said, going back to clearing the table as she talked.  
“Yeah, I told her that we all split up into four big groups to explore the school. And that these items should help us in some way.” Momota explained.  
He held the red gem up to his face again, and continued.  
“I like this one, it’s shade of red gives off a powerful vibe, you know? Oh, thanks for picking this one out by the way, Tojo-san.” He said while tossing the orb up and down.  
She finished her task and walked over to them again, “If I may be honest, I only chose it because you thought it looked like a planet.”  
Momota and Tojo talked for a bit, joking around as Maki silently appreciated the mood from the room.  
“Anyways, shall we put this to some use?” Tojo asked as she opened the door for the two. Maki and Momota nodded and they headed out.

The three walked around the academy, starting with the first floor. Maki saw four people walking down a long dungeon into an odd room. Maki silently walked behind them to find out where they were going.   
Chabashira seemed eager to point out this place to a very tired Yumeno, but Yumeno also seemed happy, even if she didn’t show it. Shinguji studied the door, appearing to only be interested in that. While Iruma followed behind yelling how her talent lab was still better.  
After looking around at the other group, she went back to the others that were waiting for her. Tojo informed her that it reveals that Chabashira’s group unlocked the Ultimate Magician’s Lab, as stated on their handbooks. She walked of and the maid and the astronaut followed her up to the second floor.

When they reached the second floor, Maki noticed the dragon statue appearing to have more of a presence then usual.  
“You see something that caught your eye?” Momota asked, still tossing the orb like its a ball.  
Maki looked back at Momota and snatched the ball when it was in mid air and walked over to the statue to closely examine it.   
“Hey! You could have asked nicely you know...” Momota sighed.  
Maki didn’t look up from the statue, “You would have dropped it anyways.”  
Momota didnt even have a chance to respond when Tojo agreed with her. He sighed again and headed over to the statue, and Tojo followed behind silently.

“Do you think that can be used here?” Tojo asked.

“Oh yeah...Monokuma did say it was a dragon gem or whatever...”, Momota added on to the conversation.

Maki nodded and inserted the orb in the statue. Immediately, a wall ok the floor crumbled, and a new hallway was discovered from it.

The three of them stepped back in surprise. Which made way for three others to come running towards the sound.  
Gokuhara came charging by with Ouma on his shoulders, and Amami slowly following along. 

“Wooooooah, well would you look at that! Little miss killer killed the wall!” Ouma said once Gokuhara came to a halt.  
“What have you done for investigating so far then?” Maki snapped at Ouma.  
Amami finally caught up to them just in time to answer, “Well for starters, turns out this place has a casino. And it just so happens that Ouma-kun here is a master at that kinda stuff.”  
Ouma beamed with happiness, “What can I say? I have more tricks up my sleeves then amount of lies I’ve told!”  
Gokuhara spoke up quielty, “There was also weird hotel place.”  
“Huh, thought Ouma-kun would be the one to bring that up. Well for the time being, seems pretty off to me.” Amami replied.  
“So now more of school unlocked through here?” Gokuhara asked, looking up at Ouma.  
“Yep! Cmon bug boy! Let’s see if there’s anything cool here!” Ouma said, and Gokuhara charged off again.  
“Welp. They’re off again, I guess Ill see you guys later though.” Amami said and waved off.  
“A casino huh? Might be a good place to have fun.” Kaito rubbed his chin and thought to himself.  
“Anyways, shall we continue? The handbook says there is now a staircase leading to the third floor.” Tojo asked.  
“Yeah, who knows? Maybe my lab is up there.” Momota said back as he walked forward.

The new hallway of the second floor opened up a lot more of the academy. The group visited Tojo’s Ultimate talent lab, and Tojo had to reprimand Momota for almost breaking a vacuum cleaner. But after they left they moved on to the rest of the floor.  
They met up with Amami and Ouma again waiting by a door, to which Amami said was the entrance to Gokuhara’s lab. He also pointed out a chest in the middle of the hallway. Maki went to open it, but before she could see what was inside, Ouma came running by to take whatever they found, and ran to the room full of bugs again. Amami sighed and said he’ll get it back for them when they regroup in the gymnasium. After fully exploring the second floor now, Maki, Momota, and Tojo decided to go up to the third floor.

The third floor was very similar to the last two. The group discovered two talent labs on this floor, Hoshi’s, and Maki’s. They went to Hoshi’s first. Momota rambled on about how he looked up to Hoshi when he was younger.   
“Y’know, I could always play you in a game sometime.” Momota offered.  
“Why dont you ask the actual tennis pro himself?” Maki said back.  
“I don’t know, he doesn’t seem to be that passionitw about it like he used to be...think I could convince him?” Momota said while picking up a racquet.  
Maki watched as he served the ball back to the machine a couple of times, then came to where Tojo was exploring. She was about to open the door when Tojo came out of the room, with a puzzled look on her face.  
“My apologies, if you wish to leave, we can do that now.” Kirumi said while closing the door.  
“Did you find anything?” Momota shouted while still focusing on hitting the ball.  
“Well...there were a lot of handcuffs, almost reminded me of a prison.” Kirumi hesitated a bit on the words.  
The sentence caught Momota off gaurd, making him break focus off the ball, causing it to thud of the wall instead of the racquet. He looked over at Tojo, then at Maki. “Maybe it’s best if we just don’t bring it up. If he doesn’t have that much interest in tennis anymore, then he won’t have that much of a reason to come here.” The two girls nodded in agreement and left the room with Momota.

They walked over to the end of the hallway and found a room at the end that appeared to belong to Maki. The three of them stood at it for a second, waiting on Maki to make the call. She decided she would take a quick check in, then head out. Momota and Tojo understood and waited outside.  
The room was covered wall to wall with all sorts of weapons. Crossbows, guns, knives. This place was the perfect barracks. She looked around, and it all felt odd. The only way she could practice her talent was by killing, that was a thought she only just realized. She took a deep breath and headed out to rejoin the two people waiting for her.  
The group finished exploring the new things the academy had to offer, and now made their way outside. They met up with four others, those being Yonaga, Hoshi, Kiibo, and Shirogane. They talked for a but about what they found. Yonaga talked about how the pool had nice, perfect water. Momota told the other group about what they found, and purposefully avoided mentioning Hoshi’s lab. But during this time Maki kept her distance from the others, in case she would be the cause of any uneasiness. But after exchanging information, the four others left for the gymnasium. And Tojo, Momota, and Maki decided to head back as well.

When all fourteen of them were in the gym, of course Maki standing off to the side, the meeting began. Amami led a majority of it, but also listened to what the others had to say. Sometimes, Maki would notice that people would look at her with disgust in their eyes, but mostly fear. She kept count of who did it the most, and was only a little surprised when the results said it was Chabashira.   
The meeting ended with Amami pulling out the strange thing from the chest on the second floor. Monokuma appeared saying it was a flashback light, and it should help with their memories. As soon as he said that, he disappeared. Leaving the group to decide if they should truly trust it. After a bit of discussion, everyone agreed that Amami should use the new tool.   
Once it turned on, Maki’s world went white, then it soon began to be filled in with memories that she had lost.

She had to run, her targets became her predators. She was close to being discovered when she gave up her talent and memories to blend in. This she remembered, was the ultimate hunt. 

Her world went back to it’s original form. And she looked around to find out everyone else was just as confused as her.   
“Wh-what the fuck was all of that?” Miu spoke up.  
“I don’t know, but it’s plain to see how...horrible it was.” Shirogane said.  
Everyone brought up different points of discussion, but Maki noticed that Amami stayed awfully quiet.   
“Hmm, whats the matter, are you lost in thought over something?” Ouma asked the taller boy standing next to him.  
Rantaro didn’t reply.  
“Didn’t he know something like this before? I would have remembered what it was called, but thats a pain to remember.” Yumeno brought up. Bringing more attention to Amami.  
He finally broke his silence after a long period of hesitation, “Yeah...I’ve heard of it before.” Still stricken with an uneasy feeling.  
Everyone else stayed silent as he told the story of what it was truly about. Ultimate students all over the world were being hunted for their talent, many were captured, many were killed, including someone apparently close to Amami. In order to be removed from suspicion, the Ultimates had to give up their old lives, and start again. Leaving them to live underground lives, hoping they weren’t caught.  
No one had anything else to say about it. Rantaro exhaled and decided to call of the meeting for the day. Seeing how it was late anyways. Everyone left the gym with an uneasy feeling, along with a sense of confusion about what their memories were about.

Maki was walking back to the dormitories when she noticed Yumeno and Chabashira having a conversation, although Yumeno looked like she was about to fall asleep. Maki decided to leave them be, not like she had any right to talk to them anyways. She also noticed Gokuhara talking to Shirogane, Tojo, and a distant Hoshi. Tojo waved to her, and Maki waved back, but still felt like the others wouldn’t be as accepting as Tojo.

She entered her dorm room, somewhat exhausted after all of the interactions she had today. She didn’t know how or why she became acquainted with both Tojo and Momota, but she didn’t reject it. She took out the hairpin that belonged to Akamatsu. Remembering the promise she made to the girl who she could never see again, she took a deep breath and decided to try it on. It seemed to fit naturally, despite it seeming like it was worn for several years. She felt a little at ease, even thought it felt wrong to. But she was glad to be comforted by the remaining memento of Akamatsu.  
Exhaustion hit her again, this time in a more physical sense, and she decided to fall asleep.

“Hey, shes asleep right?”  
“She better be! Let’s just give her it and get the hell outta here!”  
“Right right! Just don’t rush me...”  
“Yeah, I think this is the right one.”

Maki woke up the next day later than usual, just at the morning announcement. She got up, still wearing the hair clip, and walked over to an unexpected gift on her table.

It seemed to be a handbook of sorts, she tapped on it to turn it on, and was surprised to see what the screen said;

“This motive video is dedicated to Chabashira Tenko! The Ultimate Aikido Master!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And thats part 2! Hopefully I will be as focused on this as possible. At least updating once a month, maybe twice a month if I’m not too busy. But I have the next few chapters planned out;  
Chapter 3: Daily Life - Second Victim Reveal  
Chapter 4: Investigation - First half of the second trial.  
Chapter 5: Second half of the trial - Second Execution.


	3. Chapter 3: Daily life 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The motive videos cause distrust among the students. This distrust causes many actions. But others try to come together to bring everyone back together. But in the end, distrust led to the killing game continuing.

Monokuma Theatre:  
You know, I never really understood humans. They just make no sense to us bears! Sure, both species kill, but they are different! Since they gained the power to develop morality, they have plunged to the bottom of the totem pole! Still with things like guilt and such, people still kill. If they don’t feel anything from it, are they really human? Or are they just the better humans? Then again, I wouldn’t know because I’m just a bear!

Maki stared at the tablet she was holding. She considered watching the rest of it when someone knocked on her door. She put the tablet down quietly and slowly opened the door, relieved that it was only Momota.

“Morning. You ready?”, Kaito said with an odd smile on his face.  
Maki was confused, did something happen she didn’t know about? “Ready for what?”  
“Breakfast, duh. Cmon, I’m going down to the dining hall. Want to walk together?” Kaito said, still smiling.  
Maki sighed, of course he was here for that. He just didn’t seem to understand how Maki wasn’t welcomed with the others. But knowing him, he wouldn’t listen if it was something he disagreed with.  
“I’ve told you already, I don’t think it’s best if I go.” Maki pouted, tempted to close the door and end the conversation there.  
But Momota said something that kept the door open, “That so? We could find some information about those videos we got.”

Maki stared at him for a second, was it really that important? She sighed and followed him out to the dining hall.

When the two of them entered, twelve others were gathered with just as much confusion as them. Many eyes shifted over for a second longer at Maki, then back to the others in the room.

Amami was the first to break the silence,  
“So just to make sure, we all got these videos?”

“Correct. These seem to be the next motive.”, Shinguji replied back.

“This doesn’t seem good, Monokuma is trying to get us to murder again...” Keebo said in a quiet, low voice.

Ouma seemed to add on with energy that didn’t quite fit the mood, “Well of course, do you really think that bear is going to be satisfied with only two people dead?”

“What do you mean?”, Maki asked, while gaining everyone’s eyes fixed on her at the same time.

Before Ouma could respond, Monokuma popped out randomly behind everyone and onto the dining hall table. This caused Iruma to jump back and Tojo having to catch her so she did not injure herself.

“Well now! It seems you guys are discussing the motive videos over breakfast. What a perfect way to start the morning.”, Monokuma laughed and sat down on the table.

“Perhaps you can explain the motive for us?”, Tojo asked, while trying to tidy up the mess Monokuma made when he appeared.

“Hm...I guess I could give you a teensy little hint. Alright everyone! Keep your ears focused on my wonderful, handsome, voice!”, Monokuma announced while raising his arms up.

With everyone silent, he continued his explanation, “These motive videos are essentially a little thing to help you get killing! Whether it be a lover, family, or even a place, the video you each received will show someone, or something important to you! Isn’t that fun? Now you guys have a reason to leave!”. He sat up while speaking and walked around the table in a circle, and at the end, kicked a plate up that broke against the floor in front of Maki.

Silence followed, as if the plate shattered any response they thought of.

“How...how did you even get information on all of us?”, Shirogane asked while pointing an accusing finger at the bear.

Monokuma just laughed and walked back to where he first appeared, “Well now, thats my little secret now isn’t it?”, and with that, he bowed and disappeared again. With his exit, the fourteen students were now alone with their suspicions and theories.

“So what do we do now? The videos...”, Tenko started.

“Well I have no intention on watching mine, if it appears to only lead to impending ruin.”, Shinguji continued the flow of the conversation.

“Hold the fuck up! You saying you already got yours?”, Miu loudly interrupted, stomping her foot as she spoke.

“Ah, yes I did. Am I wrong to assume everyone else is similar?”, Shinguji raised a hand and touched the brim of his hat while answering.

But there wasn’t a true response, only silence. Until Hoshi broke the silence, “Looks like some of us ended up with our own video.”

“What are we going to do with them? Do we trade them?”, Momota asked while looking around at the others.

“What a pain, I don’t feel like trading.”, Yumeno said, while sitting down, about to fall asleep.

“Also, getting our personal motives means that we have a reason to kill.”, Keebo reminded everyone.

“So we keep videos?”, Gokuhara asked while still finishing his breakfast.

Momota rubbed the back of his head and turned to Maki, “What do you think, Harukawa-chan?”.

And as if on cue, Ouma, who had been somewhat quiet jumped up, startling Keebo, and shouted, “Oh I think I got it! C’mon Gokuhara-kun, lets go plan for my idea!”, and ran towards the entrance, almost bumping into Iruma, which she was very vocal about.

“Huh? Right now? Ok.”, Gonta got up, thanked Tojo for the meal, said goodbye to everyone and followed Ouma out of the dining hall.

“Well that seemed to sort itself out. Anyways, why don’t we just go our way for now, we can think about ideas for what to do about the motive, and meet again tomorrow. That is of course, if nothing bad happened.”, Amami said while getting up.

Everyone nodded, and eight other people followed Amami out, onto their daily business. Leaving only Maki, Momota and Tojo.

Maki made her way over to Tojo, who was cleaning some dishes, and asked the maid to meet her in her room with Momota in 5 minutes. She understood and went back to cleaning. Maki walked over to Momota who was waiting for her and told her the same thing.

Maki made her way back to her room with Momota. It was mostly silent, but Momota would often ask pointless questions to strike up a conversation.

They both entered the room and Maki grabbed the tablet and sat on the floor, examining it closely. Tojo came in a few minutes later with some food for Momota and Maki, since they had not eaten yet. Maki welcomed her and told both of them that she wanted them to be there to watch the motive video Maki got. They both understood and waited patiently.

Once they were all settled, Tojo reminded Momota to eat quietly so they can hear the video. With everyone ready, Maki started the video once again. 

“This Motive Video is dedicated to Chabashira Tenko, the Ultimate Aikido Master!

...

Chabashira Tenko, called many titles; such as ‘Killer of Man’. Through learning a difficult form of martial arts, she swore to protect all women from the evils of this world. Without a doubt, she was a hero to millions.”  
The video showed a young Chabashira training with several people who seemed to be just as experienced as her, but older.

“However, something happened that she could protect no one from. Her master...no, everyone at the temple she trained at when she was younger had fallen to a terrible fate! All they wished for before the tragedy happened was for Chabashira-chan to be ok, and pass along Neo-Aikido to others.”  
The whole image on the screen distorted itself into a mess of chaos.

“What happened to the closest people to her? Without them, without Chabashira-chan, who will protect the world from any one who tries to harm women? In order to find out...all you have to do is escape! And live on for those who can’t!”

With that, the video turned off, leaving the three in silence. They turned to each other, wondering if each of their motive videos were like that.

“Alright, thats all I needed you guys for. You can go now.”, Maki stood up with the tablet in her hands.

Tojo also got up, “I understand. If you require me for anything, please let me know.”, and with that she bowed and left the room.

Momota finally got up and went over to the door, but stopped before opening it, “Yo, you going to be free tonight?”.

“Why would I ever need to hang out with you?”, Maki followed him over to the door after putting the tablet down on the table. 

“You don’t need to be distant over it, just come outside after the nighttime announcement.”, Momota slowly opened the door, but waiting for Maki’s response.

She thought about it for a moment, did she really have a choice? He’d probably push it until she said yes, so she assumed it was better to just concede. “Sure, what for?”, she said with a sigh.

“Why don’t you find out there? It’ll make sure you go.”, he waved and left, leaving Maki to decipher what he meant.

She still had some time left in the day, she decided to quietly sneak around to get to her lab so she can be somewhere no one would ever dare to enter.

She crept down the stars and made her way outside. She entered the school, and starting walking towards the staircase leading to the second floor, when she was interrupted by an unexpected voice.  
“Nyahaha! What do we have here?”

The voice startled maki and she quickly turned around, relieved that it was only Yonaga, and not someone annoying like Ouma or Iruma. “Im just walking, what are you doing?”, Maki asked the girl behind her.

“Why, looking for you of course!”, Yonaga replied with a smile that maybe seemed a bit too forced.

“What do you need me for? I don’t think we have anything to discuss.”, Maki pouted

Yonaga didn’t seem to get the hint, “Now now, I have come, as the voice for my divine god, to deliver a message.”

Maki, looked at her bewildered, why isn’t this girl not even intimidated by a killer like her? Her silence allowed Yonaga to continue, “Momota-kun talked with me just recently and reminded me about the motive videos!”

Again, Maki was left silent over this, but finally put together some words, “Do you want to exchange videos then?”.

“Well, God told me that since Momota-kun has yours, and I have Momota-kun’s, you must have my video!”, Yonaga clapped her hands together and smiled at Maki.

“What, he has my video?”, Maki was confused about how Momota didn’t tell her, but assumed it might have been for the better.

“Yes yes, so...would you like to trade videos?, Yonaga asked, still keeping a smile on her face.

“I don’t have your video, I have someone elses.”, Maki answered firmly, hoping that was enough to end the conversation.

Yonaga’s smile didn’t falter, strangely, but she still continued talking, “Oooh, I see! Well that’s ok! I still have something else to ask.”

Maki sighed once again, surprised at herself that she hasn’t lost her patience yet, “Why do you bother yourself so much with trying to talk to me?”.

Yonaga brought her hands down, yet her smile remained, “Because I try to see the best in everyone! I don’t believe you are a bad person at heart, Harukawa-chan. I should know! My god says so!”.

Maki didn’t really buy it, but it was better then Yonaga saying she hated her for who she was. Now that she thought of it, why were people being so nice to her? Is it because they are all in this horrible killing game together? “If you say so.”, thats all she could really say. 

“So then, would you like to talk together sometime? Chabashira-chan and Yumeno-chan, along with myself and my god, are going to be having fun together! Maybe you can join us soon, my god says that would be lovely!”, Yonaga said with a certain rhythmic tone to her speech, like she was reading an excerpt from a book.

Maki didn’t agree with whoever Yonaga’s god was, she knew if she was there things would become immediately awkward, no matter how hard Yonaga tried to break the tension. “It would be better if I was left alone.”, Maki said while crossing her arms.

“I see, well if ever change your mind let me know ok? Bye-Onara~!”, Yonaga waved and walked off out of sight.

Maki sighed, and walked up the stairs to the second floor, on her way to the third floor stairs, she saw others interacting with each other. Gokuhara was talking to Shinguji about some of the oddest topics, that seemed to make sense to both of them. Yumeno and Chabashira were talking about a certain ‘plan’, which Maki didn’t seem to care about too much. She reached the stairs and went up the stairs to finally get to her lab.

When she was able to see the door, she was surprised at what was right in front of the door, but more irritated more than anything. Ouma and Iruma were standing in front of her door, clearly talking about something. Maki looked over and saw that the door seemed different.

Maki stepped forward, “Whats all of this?”.

Immediately Iruma jumped backwards, almost taking Ouma down with her. A lot of shouting later, both turned around and saw Maki there. Ouma kept a plain face while Iruma seemed pretty nervous about Maki’s presence. “N-N-Nothing! We aren’t doing anything!”, Iruma stammered out, still in shock.

“Then how come you are in front of my lab?”, Maki took another step closer.

Ouma came to life again and a crooked smile crept across his face, “Well, we were just discussing how someone put a lock on your door, quite odd isn’t it?”.

Maki said nothing, just kept moving forward. Iruma took a few steps back, still slightly shaking. Maki closely examined the door, it was sealed shut. And the handle was removed, and the hole was also filled in. The door was left useless, the room had become unreachable.

Maki kept silent, but she looked over at Ouma with a threatening glare. She could have sworn his mask faltered for a second, but he quickly collected himself. “Don’t be mad at me, Iruma-chan and I found it like this! Besides...”, his smile grew darker, “Don’t you think its better if the killer is unarmed? Maybe she can learn to not scare everyone, like poor little Iruma-chan.” 

Iruma flinched at hearing her name, but still kept out if the conversation. Maki, who was filled with anger, but decided that it was better to not do anything in front of Iruma.  
Ouma’s smile reverted a little to its normal state, “Anyways, I’ve got to meet with Gokuhara-kun. So see you later you killer, maybe someday I’ll see things through your perspective.” And with that, he ran off.

She looked back at Iruma, still trying to recover a bit, slowly made her way over to the staircase as well. Maki, exhaled the tension in her body, and stormed off. 

She walked down the stairs and saw Shirogane and Amami talking near the staircase, the conversation ended with them handing each other a new tablet. 

She moved down to the first floor and went outside. She looked around until she saw where she was looking for. With hesitant steps, she slowly walked over to where Yonaga, and the others were, sitting down in the grass.

Yonaga looked up from her conversation with Yumeno, and saw Maki. Immediately she got up and welcomed her, “God told me you would come after all! But still, it is nice to see you. Come now, why don’t you join us?”. The other two girls looked at her with suspicious looks, but went back to talking about their own odd conversations.

Yonaga motioned over for Maki to sit down, and she slowly sat down, somewhat far away from the group.

Maki was right with her predictions, Yonaga was trying to start a conversation, but the other two girls lost their interest in talking. But Yumeno spoke up after being silent for an odd amount of time, “Why did you become an assassin?”. Everyone turned to her with surprise from the question, but Maki answered it before Chabashira could upbraid Yumeno to ask such questions. It took a while, but Yumeno and Maki were asking questions with each other, and Chabashira sometimes chiming in. Yonaga seemed really happy, and every time Maki looked over at the girl who invited her, she couldn’t help but think how she was able to predict something like this. 

They spent a while talking until Yumeno and Chabashira had to leave so Yumeno can show off her magic tricks to the other girl. But both of them thanked Yonaga for the fun they had, and even said goodbye to Maki. Leaving only Maki and Yonaga now.

Yonaga moved a little closer to Maki and started talking with her, “So then Harukawa-chan, you have noticed how everyone usually has their own daily routine?”

Maki looked at the other girl strangely, “What do you mean?”

“Just from what I observed today, Ouma-kun hung out a lot with Gokuhara-kun. Amami-kun was talking with Shinguji-kun, Shirogane-chan in the dining hall, with Tojo-san in the kitchen, sometimes stopping in to deliver food to them. Chabashira-chan and Yumeno-chan were busy talking about all sorts of things! Keebo-kun hung out with Iruma-chan and Momota-kun, but mostly tried to stop them from being too loud. And poor Hoshi-kun just sat by himself today, but, he did try to go into his lab today, but I don’t think he ever did.”, she paused for a moment, “Everyone had something they did today. And my god is telling me that even though you should be by yourself, you are still one of his beloved children. So instead of being alone, maybe find your own routine? If you want, my god can make one up for you!”, Yonaga clapped her hands together.

Maki sighed, “I don’t know, it wouldn’t solve anything.”

“It could be a remedy for loneliness; and its nice to have someone who supports you. Like with my god and me, his divine oracle!”, she brought her hands above her head and clasped them together, as if she was praying.

Maki thought about it for a moment, she lived for a while in solitude, why should she change that now. Was she...nervous about other people? She quickly dismissed those thoughts and looked back at Yonaga, “Possibly. Thank you for today.”, Maki got up slowly and started to walk off.

Yonaga waved at her, “Thank you for coming! My god is pleased you gave this a chance!”.

Maki made her way back to her room, there wasn’t that much time until it was nighttime. So she waited in her room for the announcement. And when it rang, she immediately made her way over to the courtyard. 

Once she got there, she looked around and saw no Momota. Presuming he forgot, she was about to walk back when she heard him call her name. She turned around and saw he was with someone else.

Walking with Momota was a very irritated Hoshi. Momota ran towards Maki, and the other boy was slowly following behind him. “What did you want me for again?”, Maki asked the boy with too much energy.  
The smaller boy chuckled, “Can’t say I know the answer to that, I’m just as confused as you.”

“Well I called you guys here, to talk I guess. Shits going downhill, so might as well try and talk it out.”, Momota rubbed the back of his head. 

“You don’t sound that sure on this, how do I know this won’t be a waste of time?”, Hoshi asked.

Momota sighed, “Won’t hurt to try right? Besides, do you got anything better to do? And besides, you guys came along anyways, so you have to have some interest, right?”

“That’s just your idiotic logic again.”, Maki said. 

Momota sat down on the grass, and motioned over for the other two to follow after him, “Just for five minutes, and if you don’t want to, you can leave.”

The other two stood there in silence, before Hoshi broke the silence, “Not like you would accept no for an answer, and I’m pretty sure I got no say in the matter regardless.” He walked over and sat down as well, Momota felt a little at ease, and Maki followed suit.

The conversation was slow, usually it was up to Momota to get them to engage. Both Maki and Hoshi had short, blunt answers. But Maki was able to bring up some topics as well, once she got used to it. Hoshi became a little less quiet sometime later, and the more him and Maki talked, Momota’s smile got wider and wider. 

The five minutes Momota expected turned into a good half hour. After a while, Hoshi got up and walked off, but he told Momota and Maki that he had a surprisingly good time, despite being forced to. After he left, Momota changed his tone a bit as he spoke again.

“Look, sorry if you didn’t feel like going. I didn’t know how to say that I wanted to hang out with you without avoiding you saying no.”, Momota dropped his loud voice for a quieter, more serious one.

“Is that what this was all about? Just you trying to get close to me?”, Maki asked.

“That. But mostly so I can help.”

“Help with what? I can take care of myself, you know.”

“Even with trying to get over her death, and even talking to people?”

Maki stayed silent.

“Look,” Momota sighed, “I’m not going to constantly remind you of it, because that would just hold you back. But I want you to know that you can still change from who you think you are. So call it idiotic or whatever, but I want to be there for when you need it. Even the greatest people still need someone to rely on.”

After his speech, Maki didn’t know what to say. She wanted to say how much of an idiot he was, but would that really make a difference? She felt like there was a conflict inside of herself, why is this game changing her so much?

“Thanks; maybe you aren’t so much of an idiot, for now.”, Maki replied.

Momota laughed it off, and asked Maki if he can walk with her back to the dorms. She nodded her head and they both got up and started walking back. Once they finally reached their own rooms, Momota wished Maki a goodnight, and Maki repeated it to Momota.

Once she entered her room, she felt somewhat fatigued. She couldn’t blame herself, a lot happened today. She completely forgot that Momota had her motive video, is that why he was trying to get close to her? Regardless, she made sure to not forget that she needed to talk to him about it. Still thinking about what happened with Momota, and what he said, she fell asleep. 

She woke up again, this time earlier then the announcement, like how it used to be. Maki went down to the dining hall for breakfast, and passed by Hoshi on the way. They talked for bit about last night, then both went on their own way.

Once she arrived at the dining hall, she saw Yonaga, Yumeno, and Tojo talking while eating breakfast. Maki sat down at the other edge of the table, but stayed quiet so she can hear the conversation.

“You would like me to help, correct?”, Tojo asked.

Yonaga nodded her head, “Of course! My god says you will be a great help with how useful you are. Your services will definitely help with our show.”

Yumeno rubbed her eyes a bit, still not fully awake, “Yeah, you would make it ten times better, even without the help of my magic.”

“I see, thank you for the request. I shall make sure to work on it after breakfast.”

“Thanks for the meal by the way, your food is always tasty.”, Yumeno yawned.

“Agreed, Tojo-san is a wonderful cook. Perhaps she will cook for my god soon?”, Yonaga laughed to herself.

The morning announcement rang, and Tojo went back to cooking for everyone else. And Yumeno and Yonaga went back to talking by them selves. After some time, Yonaga looked over and waved at Maki. Yumeno looked over at Maki as well and said good morning. Maki said good morning back and got up to get some food, on her way there though, Himiko asked her something.

“If it’s not a pain, would you come to our show we are planning, that’s supposed to be tomorrow. Yonaga-chan says you should go. Besides, it would be nice to have you there, right?”, Yumeno looked up at Maki.

Maki stood there for a monent thinking, and after some hesitation, she nodded yes and walked off to the kitchen. But when she looked back, she saw Yumeno smile. Maki greeted Tojo, and thanked her for the food. Tojo smiled back and the two talked for a bit. After a bit, Maki walked off to return to her room, Tojo waved goodbye and wished her a good day.

On her way back, she saw Iruma, Keebo, and Chabashira all talking together on their way to the dining hall. They were loud yes, but it all seemed like they were having fun. Maki kept walking along, still hearing whatever odd conversation they were talking about. The thought crept in to her mind that Chabashira has a struggle that she hasn’t even received. If the motive video is supposed to break someone, just how affected is Chabashira by the people in her video?

She entered her room and sat down. She took a moment to appreciate the silence, and began to eat. Once she was finished, she looked over at the video player on the table once again, and thought about it some more. What would her motive video be? She had no other options of things or people important that one thing. And if that was going to cause her to kill, or be killed just so they could be safe, then so be it, she thought to herself.

After a while, someone was knocking on her door. She got up and opened it, expecting it to be Momota, and wasn’t surprised she was correct. They talked for a bit before Maki invited him in. Momota filled Maki in on what happened so far, he recalled not seeing Ouma there. Shirogane and Amami wouldn’t talk to each other, but Yonaga and Yumeno announced a magic show. They were supposed to be busy for all of today to work on it so it would be completed by tomorrow. Maki collected all of the information together, and assumed the fact that Amami really did trade motive videos with Shirogane. She wondered if they were afraid of each other now, or if both were suffering from a guilty conscious. 

Regardless, both Maki and Momota had nothing else to do today but wait for tomorrow, so they decided to spend some time together. Momota asked Maki how her day was yesterday, and she answered by talking about how her lab was closed off. After his questions, it was her turn to get answers. 

Maki started off quietly, “How come you didn’t tell me you had my motive video? Yonaga-chan told me.”

He stayed silent for a second, then answered, “If I had just straight up told you, you would probably shut me out saying stuff like, “Now you know I’m a true killer, so back off.”, am I wrong?”

She reluctantly nodded, and he continued, “I feel like you’re just the type of person you have to beat around the bush just to talk to.”

“You aren’t wrong, assassins can’t exactly talk about a lot of things without blood being spilt.”, Maki said in a cold, dull tone.

Momota sighed, “Don’t talk like that’s just how life is, it’s creepy.”

“Then enlighten me, what’s your life like, Momota-kun?”, she snapped back, with a slight smile.

Their conversation went on for a while, Momota told all about his personal life. He didn’t spare a detail, even the worst parts were discussed. But in the end, the distance between slowly decreased. And their relationship kept on developing together.

After they finished, it was late afternoon, they didn’t even realized they talked half of the day away. Momota walked off on his own, leaving Maki to herself in her room. She was in a good mood, definitely more focused. Now that she decided to have the free time, she went over to someone’s lab, hoping they were there.

Maki quietly slid the door to Iruma’s lab open, and saw her asleep in a chair with Keebo in the background. Keebo sensed Maki and came over to talk to her.

“Greetings, do you need anything from me or Iruma-chan?”, the robot asked.

“Could you wake up her for me? I need to talk to her about something.”, Maki responded with another question. 

Keebo looked at her for a moment, then replied back, “I see. She did tell me to wake her up around this time anyways.”.

Keebo walked back to the chair, quietly spoke to Iruma as she stirred in her sleep. While she was waking up, Keebo moved over to a coffee machine that must have been recently built, and brewed some coffee. The smell blended with the slight humming of all the machines in the room. After the coffee was finished, he poured in a cup, almost spilling it, and brought it over to Iruma. She thanked him, half asleep and started to drink the brew.

“Yo.”, Iruma said softly while rubbing her eyes.

“I have a question. What do you know exactly about the lock around my talent lab’s door?”

Iruma’s tired face had a tint of irritation shown on it, “Don’t ask me, that little purple people eater came to me. Got no sleep for a night and a half because of it.”

Keebo joined in on the conversation, “Iruma-chan, we discussed this. Please don’t overwork yourself like this. Your body needs proper rest to function after all.”

“Yeah yeah, I know Keebz.”, she waved a hand in the air at him. Then looked back at Maki, “Look, I’m sorry you can’t murder people for fun anymore, but it’s a safety issue, you know?”

Maki’s gaze remained unchanged, which scared Iruma into talking more, “O-o-ok, how about this, somehow or someway, I’ll make it up to you, alright?”, Iruma yawned, “I do feel kinda bad, I guess. So how about it, you accept my offer as an apology?”. Iruma extended out her hand, while the other was holding the coffee mug.

“I’m not mad at you exactly, I got someone else to be mad at now.”, Maki’s hand shook Iruma’s, and the tired girl smiled with confidence, but mostly relief.

Seeing how she had no other reason to be at Iruma’s lab, she walked out, with Keebo saying goodbye to her as she closed the door.

Maki checked her handbook as she walked, it was now 7pm. She was surprised at how fast the day went by. As she was walking, she saw some of the others, Keebo and Iruma were now talking with Shirogane, while Yumeno and Chabashira were sitting together under a tree, with Yumeno asleep on Chabashira’s lap.

While she was walking, she ran into Momota, who was carrying two plates of food, trying not to spill any of the food on them. He said that he wanted to have dinner outside for a change. “And since you never eat with us, maybe we can change that too?”, he held out a plate for her. And she hesitantly took it. And they sat together and started eating.

They talked for a bit again, and after a while of dull conversation, the interaction began to have more feeling to it. Maki felt herself smile for the first time in a while without faking it. She checked her handbook again, it was 8pm, the day was almost over, she felt like it went by in a flash.

“Hey, Harukawa-chan.”, Momota whispered, while quietly getting up.

“What is it?”, she looked over at the nervous boy in front of her. She realized that she couldn’t hear anything or anyone else, they were alone.

“We need to run, now.”, he yelled, he took her hand and dragged her along as he ran.

Confusion spread around her mind in an instant, what were they supposed to be running from? She looked around, seeing nothing. But when she saw Gokuhara charging at them, her confusion became panic.

And in seconds, everything went black.

When she woke up again, she was surrounded by a room of green, that being Gokuhara’s talent lab. She looked around and saw three others who were also unconscious, and Ouma at the corner of the room writing something down. He looked over and saw Maki, a smile crept on his face as he ran over.

“Wow! You’re a quick sleeper huh, do you get your energy from killing people?”, Ouma asked, having energy brimming from his voice.

“Why are we here?”, Maki was still trying to remember what happened, but her memory failed her. 

Ouma just looked at her again, “Well, you can sort everything out later, I got to wake everyone else up.”

Ouma moved towards the other three people and silently woke them up. During this, Maki checked her handbook again, it was now 8:30pm. When she looked over again, she saw that Yonaga, Hoshi, and Momota were just as confused as her.

Momota immediately barged Ouma with questions, but the smaller boy didn’t answer any of them. The only thing he said as a response was, “Oh, you know.”, in a cryptic tone. Which made Momota even more irritated until he finally stopped.

Nothing new happened until the door opened again, which was locked from Maki’s side, meaning people could get in, but not get out. Gokuhara walked in carrying an unconscious Yumeno. Ouma excitingly ran over and greeted Gokuhara. The taller boy placed Yumeno down. Maki made it a habit to check her handbook for the time, it was 8:50pm.

Once Gokuhara entered, both him and Ouma got together and discussed in secret. Yonaga tried waking up Yumeno in the meantime. And Momota checked up on Hoshi and Maki, asking if they were ok. Once the handbook said it was 9pm, Ouma announced that it was time to start the “Insect meet and greet.”

Immediately, boxes filled to the brim with bugs open, and the insects came pouring out. And in a minute, millions of bugs started swarming around the room. At the same time, the room swarmed with panic from the people who were taken captive.

After ten minutes, Ouma talked with Gokuhara, then walked over to the door. Amidst the chaos, he picked the lock on the door, and exited the room, leaving Gokuhara in charge. He locked the door again, and guarded the door. 

It was awful, bugs were everywhere. Yonaga and Yumeno found themselves in a corner trying to pray the bugs away. Momota was trying to shake off the bugs that completely swarmed over Hoshi in a panic. And it was impossible for Maki to open her mouth without getting one or two bugs in it.

Maki hoped that the nighttime announcement would save them somehow, but when it came, nothing happened. The insect meet and greet still continued. Minutes seemed like hours. No hell Maki could imagine could compare to what was happening right now.

After what seemed to be forever, the door clicked again, and Ouma appeared again. “Sorry it took longer then I expected, I had to give someone an arm, you know?”, he said as he entered. Maki quickly checked the time, it was 11:30pm, Ouma was gone for an hour and a half. What was he doing that it took that long? That was a reoccurring question in Maki’s head.

After about 5 minutes since Ouma returned, him and Gokuhara started to clean up. Momota was finally able to get all of the bugs off of Hoshi. And Yumeno, with Yonaga were helping as well, just so they didn't have to be around the bugs any longer. Maki also helped out, it was gross, but she was surprisingly efficient in cleaning. When they finally finished putting away all of the bugs, it was 12:10am. 

Once they had all had finished, and they were all somewhat recovered. Ouma pulled out several tablets. We all stared in shock over the fact that he had our motive videos.

“Bullshit! Where did you get those, Ouma-kun.”, Momota spoke up.

Ouma laughed, “Lets see, how about an answer, for a different question?”. And with that he grabbed one of the tablets. In seconds, it flickered to life, and began playing.

“This motive video is dedicated to Harukawa Maki; the Ultimate Assassin!

...

Harukawa-chan, raised to be an assassin from a young age. From the moment she was taken in from her orphanage, she pledged to train to be a killer, so that the orphanage was able to stay afloat. Her training was excruciating, not one any normal person could endure. But in the end, she learned how to kill, and showed it with how many lives she took in order to protect others.

But, what if all of that were to crumble? The orphanage suddenly experienced a problem they thought would never occur. What was this problem? Was it so bad it put the kids at the orphanage in jeopardy? If you want to find out, win the killing game and escape!”

The video stopped playing, and the room was back to silence. Everyone looked at Maki, yet she did nothing. She was numb, but something inside of her felt hatred toward the video. Her mind felt as if it was fighting itself, one half of her was cold, the other was an inferno.

Ouma grabbed the other videos and told everyone they were going to watch them, so that the game would become more “interesting”. Despite any feeling of rejecting the idea, everyone knew that they had no choice. Maki checked the time again, the screen read 12:20am. 

Every motive video was unique in its own accord. Yonaga’s video was after Maki’s, then Momota’s, Keebo’s motive video followed, dispite him not being there, and finally, Chabashira’s video was also shown. After it was over, Gokuhara looked somewhat relieved, for some odd reason. The handbook flashed 1:30am.

After it was over, Maki looked around, everyone except Hoshi, who’s motive video wasn’t presented seemed like they were filled with a feeling of uneasiness. 

“Alright. So here’s what we are going to do now! Everyone sit down and lets have some fun. Not like you can leave this place anyways.”, Ouma said and he sat down. 

Yonaga sat down quickly, and Yumeno followed suit by sitting next to her. Hoshi sat down by himself, away from the others. Gokuhara noticed this and offered to sit down next to the other boy, which Hoshi didn’t object at. Finally, Momota and Maki sat down together, with Ouma being in the middle of all of them.

“So then. Why don’t we all go around and talk about what we felt when we saw the motive videos.”

Everyone went silent for a while, until Yonaga finally spoke up. She wished that everyone who watched would be blessed by her god. And that her motive video made her feel a lot of bad emotions, but she knows that she is not alone. Himiko added on with how it was a pain to be suffering alone, and maybe it wasn’t a bad idea to watch all of the motive videos together. Hoshi wondered what his would have been, which made Gokuhara seem uneasy for a split second, but Hoshi said he was probably better without it. And so the group slowly got used to talking about the motive videos. And due to everyone supporting each other, the group felt a little better about the whole situation. Maki looked over at Ouma for a second, and saw he was smiling, but his smile wasn’t fake.

By the time everyone was finished, it was 4:40am. The group was tired, but at the same time, everyone felt relieved. Maki thought about Ouma for a while, why did he have the insect meet and greet if he just wanted us to watch the motive videos? If he helped us talk our feelings out, was he really a bad guy. 

Maki looked back at everyone else, Himiko had already fallen asleep on Yonaga’s lap. And everyone else was getting tired. Maybe if she rested her eyes for five minutes, that would be enough to shake off the fatigue. Hoping someone would wake her up, she fell asleep. 

The morning announcement rung at 8am exactly, and Maki woke up. She saw everyone else was also waking up. Everyone was their except for Ouma. Once everyone was up, they decided to all walk together to get breakfast, but Momota, Gokuhara, and Yumeno couldn’t. Saying they each had to take care off something. This left only Yonaga, Maki, and Hoshi.

The three agreed on heading back to their dorms to rest before eating again, since all of them were still exhausted. So they headed down to the exit leading out doors. 

As they were walking on the path to the dorms, Maki noticed a path of some odd liquid leading to a patch of grass off trail. She followed it, and the other two kept behind her with some suspicion.

Once they reached the origin of the strange substance, a new emotion replaced the curiosity; shock.

An announcement rang, and Maki remembered how many people needed to discover a body for the announcement to go off.

The scene, was odd. The grass was standing tall, completely hiding the origin of the horror.

Maki looked in the grass for what made the announcement go off.

And search stopped when her eyes landed on the decapitated head of Keebo.

At that moment, she knew, that someone decided to start up the killing game once again. 

And whoever it was, put all of their lives in jeopardy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And the victim for this chapter has now been revealed! The next part will have the investigation, and the first half of the trial. An important thing to note would be how the format of the trials will differ from the daily life portion. Looking like this;
> 
> Character: Text Example
> 
> I apologize for any frustration this may cause, but this is so I can write the trial faster and be more efficient when multiple people are talking in a setting.
> 
> And as I see it now, I am planning for part 4 to be completed by on October 31st, or Halloween.
> 
> So until then, thank you for reading! It really does mean a lot to me when I see how many people see this.


	4. Chapter 4: Deadly Life 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The group investigates the victims body, and any other pieces of evidence. And soon enough, the class trial, a test to see how many die, whether it be all except for one, or only just one, starts. And during this class trial, secrets become uncovered, in an exchange for someone’s life at the end.

Monokuma theater:  
Welp! Looks like it happened again! Someone went and killed the poor robot! Actually now that I think about it, robots aren’t even alive in the first place! How can they be killed? Just what exactly makes something “alive” or “dead”? Is it a spectrum? Can there be someone out there who is more dead than alive? Maybe when you kill someone, a part of you dies in return. Killing, death, life, it’s all a beautiful philosophy, don’t you think?

Hoshi, Maki, and Yonaga looked down at the robotic head hidden in the grass. Was Keebo even dead? How can a robot die? The questions lingered until Yonaga broke the overwhelming silence.

“Oh dear, may his robotic spirit be one with the heavens.”, she brought her hands together in a sort of prayer. Then, she continued speaking, “Shall I go tell the others about our discovery?”.

Hoshi nodded, “Head to the dining hall, odds are that’s where everyone is.”

“Alrighty, I’ll tell everyone to come here!”, Yonaga waved and ran off.

Maki looked back at the head in front of her, “What exactly are we supposed to investigate from this.”

“Not much, but it’s better then nothing.”, Hoshi answered her, and he got down low enough to closely examine the head. “You might want to check this out.”

She crouched down and carefully looked at the head, it seemed to be cut from the body very strangely. The markings were very rough, and it didn’t seem like it was a clear cut. She looked back at Hoshi, “Got any ideas of what did it?”.

He shook his head, “Definitely different from what caused the other injury.” He pointed to the back of the head. Maki looked over and noticed a large dent, leaking an odd blue substance. 

“Hey, about the trail of whatever the blue liquid is, you think we should check it out?”, Hoshi touched the indent on Keebo’s head and rubbed a bit of the substance on his fingers. Out of curiosity, he brought it up to his nose, and confirmed with Maki that it was oil.

They both looked around the scene of the crime for any more evidence. Maki noticed another stain of oil on the grass a little away from the head, but matches the trial of oil they followed to the head. The puddle of liquid was bigger then any of the others. And the odd thing about it was how there were small wooden shavings that were barely noticeable. 

After she inspected it, Maki heard footsteps coming towards the scene of the crime. She turned around and saw Yonaga, and 10 others have arrived. And immediately, shock filled almost every one of them, the same thing as what the original three experienced.

“H-H-Holy fucking shit! Keebo-kun.”, Iruma looked down at the head before her. She looked like she was about to cry, Shirogane came over and put a supportive hand on Iruma’s shoulder.

Amami got closer to get a better look at the head, “So it seems Yonaga-chan wasnt lying. Someone did murder once again.”

“Then we have to do this just like last time!”, Chabashira said, with a sadness that didn’t match the enthusiasm she was aiming for.

“Right. Just like last time...let’s just hope we don’t get used to this ok?”, Amami nodded.

The rest of the group went their separate ways to investigate. And while everyone was leaving, Amami walked over to Maki.

“So, found anything yet?”, he asked.

Maki answered quielty, “A trail of oil, information on what was used to cut his head, and some wooden shavings found in a pile of oil.”

He crossed his arms and started to think, “Now thats pretty odd, would be nice to have some more information.”

And as if on cue, Monokuma appeared, “Does that mean it’s time for me to do my part?”

Both of them jumped back at the sudden bear’s appearance. But Maki nodded. 

“Alrighty then, heres your order; 1 Monokuma file! Fresh out of the oven! Take care!”, and as soon as it showed up, it disappeared. Leaving the tablet on the ground.

Maki bent down to picked it up and read the information given:  
“Monokuma File 02:  
The victim in this case is K1-B0, the Ultimate Robot, the victim died by blunt force trauma to the head. The victim’s body was cut up, and placed around the academy. The body was cut with something rough. The head of the victim was discovered outside in the courtyard.”

Amami looked over to read along with Maki. And after both were finished, they looked back at the head again. 

“So then, it says here parts of his body are hidden around the school. Looks like we are going to have to find them, right?”, Amami crossed his arms and looked back at Maki.

“Looks like it. I already investigated all of the evidence here. So I’m going to look around for them.”, Maki gave Amami the case file, then walked off.

While Maki was walking outside, she heard a scream off in the distance. Surprised, she ran over to the source of the noise. When she arrived, she was in front of Iruma’s lab. Still hearing muffled pieces of a conversation through the door. She slowly opened it, and wasn’t surprised that Iruma was shaking and sputtering absolute nonsense, while Momota was trying to assure her it was ok. 

When Maki looked over at the source of the panic, she saw that Keebo’s lower body was here. Confused, she asked the other two about it. Iruma was too busy being a panicking mess, and Momota had only just got here. Maki sighed and examined it herself. As she suspected, they were cut with the same instrument that was used to cut off the head.

After investigating the lower part of the robot’s body. Iruma walked over to her.  
“So, find anything out? Besides the fact that thing gave me a fucking heart attack?”, she asked.

“Well. His lower body was cut with the same thing that was used to cut his head off. But both injuries seemed to have happened after he died.”, Maki responded.

“So after 8:00pm right?”, Iruma tilted her head in confusion.

“Is that when he died? How exactly do you know that?”, Momota looked at Iruma as he joined the conversation 

Iruma pointed over at a big computer in the middle of her lab, “This bad boy checks Keebo-kun’s activity logs. He updates his status every hour. And the last time he updated was at 8:00pm. So his death must’ve been around there.”

Momota crossed his arms, “Holy shit, thats actually really smart. Good going Iruma-chan.”

The light haired girl twirled her hair around her fingers, “Well yeah, of course. But still, looks like theres more to this than when he died. 

“Oh by the way,” Maki spoke up, “Where were you last night? Momota-kun and I were together with some others. But I want to hear your alibi.”

Iruma thought for a moment, then answered, “I ran in here around 8:05pm to the nighttime announcement at 10pm. Oh yeah, and that creepy mythology guy was there as well. And someone that wasn’t worth remembering joined us around 10 minutes later. Anyways that seems to be all of it.”

Maki made a note of it in her mind. If Shinguji said the same thing as Iruma, it would be a pretty solid alibi for both of them. She also wondered about the other person mentioned, did Iruma really forget, or was it just a lie?

“Anyways, thanks.”, Maki walked towards the door and Momota waved to her before she left. Maki opened the door, and before leaving, waved back.

She was set on looking for Shinguji, seeing as he could have a potential lead for clues. She walked by the crime scene on her way, and saw Amami and Yonaga working together on investigating. She passed them and entered the school. Once she entered the main entrance of the academy, she say Hoshi pacing around, seeming to be nervous. She quielty approached him, and tapped on his shoulder. He stopped and looked up. 

“Oh, do you need me for something?”, Hoshi asked.

“I want to know if you know anything that could help me.”, Maki answered.

Hoshi played with his hat a bit, before finally pulling it down a bit, “Well, I was with you guys for the whole night. But something that I guess could be noteworthy is who’s motive video I got. They played Yonaga’s, and that was the one I got.”

Maki nodded her head, “I got Chabashira-chans, and that was also played. Do you think Ouma-kun only collected the motive videos that we received, and not our own directly?”

“Who knows? Him and Gokuhara are clammed up about who they got. Can’t really blame them though, now can I?”, he shrugged.

“By the way, have you seen Shinguji-kun? I think he might know something.”, Maki asked the smaller boy.

He looked up and nodded, “He’s with Gokuhara, in his talent lab. The one where we were locked in. At least, that’s where I saw him last. I went up there to see Gokuhara, but he was already busy. But good luck though, I got a feeling you might find something out we don’t.”

“Thanks.”, Maki nodded and walked off, leaving Hoshi back to his own thoughts.

She walked up the stairs to the second floor, and arrived at Gokuhara’s talent lab. She carefully opened the door, and saw Shinguji and Gokuhara sitting down, talking, with Shinguji seeming to give the other boy advice about something. When they noticed Maki, both greeted her and sat up.

“Hello there, do you need anything of us?”, Shinguji asked.

“I need you to clarify an alibi. And I’ll need an alibi for you too Gokuhara-kun.”, Maki replied back. 

Gokuhara nodded back, “Alright...Gonta can do that.”

Shinguji cleared his throat, “Now then. It was around 8:05pm when I met up with...Iruma-chan. We hid together until 10:00pm, when the nighttime announcement rang. Ah yes, how could I forget? Shirogane-chan also joined us at around 8:15pm. We all hid together at Iruma-chan’s lab. I was...upset about it at the time, but now I see it has provided me an alibi.”

“Oh right! Gonta can also describe the events off last night. Ouma-kun and I gathered Hoshi-san, Yonaga-san, Momota-san, Yumeno-chan, and you, Harukawa-san, at around 8:15pm, and brought to Gonta’s lab. Gonta left to go get others, but could not find anyone...Oh yes! Gonta returned to the room at 8:50pm. Ouma-kun then left room at 9:10pm. Then, he returned at 11:30pm. After nighttime announcement! And us seven stayed together until morning.”, Gonta finished his explanation.

“Thank you Gokuhara-kun.,” Shinguji turned back to Maki, “So then, do you need any more information?”

“No, but Hoshi-kun is looking for you, Gokuhara-kun.”, Maki shook her head and started to walk to the door.

Gokuhara went silent for a second, then finally answered, “Alright...Gonta go talk to him soon.”

And the door shut, and Maki was off to the next place that might help with the investigation.

She entered the dining hall, looking to see if anyone was there. And when she noticed four people were standing around the dining hall table, she got closer to see what everyone was looking at.

At the center of the dining hall table, she saw Keebo’s torso and right arm. While she looked around, she picked up on a bit of the conversations scattered across the room.

“This is horrible! Poor Keebo-kun...”, Shirogane said quietly.

“Still, when we all met together and saw his upper body here...we all knew beforehand right? But how come it was only until Yonaga-chan told us that we discovered the body?”, Chabashira asked.

Maki focused on examining the body parts while the others talked. She noticed how the right arm and torso were still intact. But it appeared that the left arm was cut by the same thing used for the head, and the lower body.

Tojo emerged from the kitchen with a coffee for Yumeno, and placed it down on the table next to where the other girl was sitting. Tojo then walked over to Maki and greeted her.

“Hello. Do you have any theories about the case?”, Tojo asked.

Maki shook her head, “It’s best if I dont jump to conclusions.”

Tojo stood there for a moment, “I see. Well I have gathered some information from other people.” 

This caught Maki’s attention, “Like what exactly?”

“Well. It appears that Chabashira-san, Shirogane-san, and Yumeno-san were all hiding together. And both Yumeno-san and Shirogane-san witnessed a glowing light in the distance. This occurred at 8:10pm. Shirogane-san became frightened by this, and fled away. While I believe Yumeno-san was captured by Gokuhara-kun afterwards. Chabashira-san was busy searching for Yumeno-san during this, as they were separated at the time. That is everyone’s whereabouts I believe.”, Tojo explained eloquently.

Maki followed along, and remembered the important information. “I see, thank you very much.”

“It is no problem, please let me know if you need anything else from me.”, Tojo bowed and went back to the dining room table to listen to one of Chabashira’s request.

Seeing as there was nothing else to investigate, Maki exited the dining hall.

And as soon as she closed the door, she heard a voice behind her, “A moment of your time, miss Harukawa-chan?”

The voice belonged to no one else but Ouma Kokichi.

Somehow, Maki found herself following Ouma down the hallway to the Ultimate Magician’s Lab. He opened the door, and Maki saw something she never could have predicted. 

Keebo’s left arm was in the middle of the room. Out of place compared to the other things in the room.

“Go on. Look around a bit. Ill tell you when you are hot or cold.”, Ouma whispered.

Maki begrudgingly looked around, and started at the machine that was supposed to be used to cut someone in half. Except, this one cut someone into thirds. She looked at the saw, it was very ragged and dull. And when she pulled it out, it had small droplets of a blur liquid all around the blade end. And the sudden realization hit her. She put the saw back in place and look at Ouma.

“You’re on fire! Good job! Notice anything yet? Like, maybe any ace-detective conclusions?”, He smiled wide.

She felt like she knew, and right when she was about to answer, Ouma walked over to a box that was used as a sword holder. He kicked it, and it fell over. Swords fell everywhere all over the floor out of their pockets. But when it was on its side, it was obvious that one pocket wasn’t filled.

“Oops. Sorry, I kinda took this one from you, huh? Well anyways. This place has fake swords, and real swords for the tricks. You know what trick I’m talking about, right?”, Ouma put his hands crossed behind his back and leaned against the wall. 

Maki nodded slowly, “The one where someone gets locked inside a box, and then they get stabbed with swords. But it turns out all of the swords missed them. That one right?”

Ouma smiled, “Wow! So you know more than just killing!”

Maki’s voice became blunt, “Get to the point.”

Ouma said nothing, instead he just walked over and kicked Keebo’s arm. It rolled over to Maki, and on the other side of it, was a small dent, the blue liquid, and some wood shavings. 

But as Maki knelt down to examine it, she immediately noticed something was off. This arm wasn’t the same. It didn’t look like it was cut off the same way as the other limbs.

“Oh? I see someone’s making connections. What do you think?”, Ouma’s smile grew wider.

Maki thought for a moment, “The killer attacted Keebo-kun, and also hit his left arm. Causing it to have a dent, and...fall of?”

Ouma stood there for a moment, then finally answered, “Well. It’s a pretty interesting theory. But I can’t confirm or deny it. Mostly because the answer is highly important to this case. Just think, we all found Keebo-kun’s right arm and chest in the dining hall. But have you heard anything about where the left arm is? Well, what if no one knew what happened to it? Obviously thats a lie. Because now two people know a lie that can kill and save the truth at the same time.”

He paused for a moment, “So lets just saw we found this here. Ok? Ill reveal everything when it’s time to.” He took a step towards the door.

“This is what you were doing last night, weren’t you? You took Keebo’s left arm, which is why you showed up later than expected. And why you said that! You knew! You know everything about this case, don’t you?”, Maki shouted as he was walking.

He paused for only a split second, and kept on walking to the door, “Now you know everything too.”

Maki went silent, and Ouma continued. “You know what? I think you are pretty special, Harukawa-chan. Sure, you’re a bloody killer, which I should hate to death. But theres something about you... I just can’t get enough of how much you lie. But at the same time, you change your lies. Maybe that’s what sets you differently from the others. Use that difference ok? Who knows where being unique might get you...”

And with that, he opened the door. And as if on que, an announcement rang.

“AHEM! The class trial shall begin momentarily, will everyone please make your way over to where the elevator is located. Thank you.”

Both of them looked at each other. And Ouma finally spoke up again, “Well then, shall we get going?”. He held the door open for Maki. 

Maki got up, and walked out with Ouma by her side. Leaving behind the room of secrets, as if they completed the trick that was laid out for them.

When they arrived, the thirteen of them waited for Monokuma. Maki looked around and saw everyone looked busy with their own mixed emotions. When he finally arrived, the elevator showed itself again. And thirteen students stepped inside. And the elevator began to descend down, just like the number of people left after each trial.

And so it dropped down in silence,  
And kept on going,  
Until finally  
The silence came to a halt. And the doors to the class trial opened, along with the door to a clash against hope and despair.

The thirteen people left found their way to their own podium. The trial grounds had too more portraits since last time. Akamatsu’s, seeming out of place. And now Keebo’s, which had a gear in the form of an X in the middle of his.

But in a few moments, it began again...

. . .  
Yumeno: “Lets just get this over with already, I want to take a nap.”

Momota: “Cmon, you cant quit when we haven’t even started.”

Shirogane: “Oh yeah, what should we talk about first? “

Iruma: “Obviously why the fucking culprit decided to give me a little “present” in my lab?”

Chabashira: “Do you mean...Keebo-kun’s body parts?”

Yonaga: “Oh yeah, they were scattered everywhere.”

Tojo: “But what was the reason for doing such a thing? It would only mean more labor the culprit had to do.”

Hoshi: “Odds are that there was a reason for it.”

Amami: “Like to mess with the overall case, right?”

Hoshi: “You could say that. But for now, it’s a shot in the dark.”

Shinguji: “In any event, it appears this is the topic we have chosen to start out with.”

Gokuhara: “So we need to find why body was scattered?”

Ouma: “Keebo-kun’s body was cut up, and placed in parts all around the school. And one of those areas was Iruma-chan’s lab...I wonder what that can mean.

[NON STOP DEBATE: START!]

Iruma: “The murderer put his lower body in my lab.”

Iruma: “And used that against me to pin me as the culprit!”

Gokuhara: “How would that pin you as culprit?”

Iruma: “Because some of his body was in my lab. And they must have done it when I wasn’t looking!”

Chabashira: “But aren’t you usually in your lab though?”

Yonaga: “Either she placed it there herself! Or she’s an idiot!”

Yumeno: “One seems easier to believe then the other.”

Iruma: “Quit it! I got a perfectly good explanation for why I couldn’t have seen it!”

[BREAK!]

Maki: “While Iruma-chan does spend a lot of her free time in her lab, it couldn’t have been placed when she was there.”

Chabashira: “How come?”

Maki: “Shinguji-kun’s alibi backs it up. They were together the whole time.”

Shinguji: “...Yes...and it was rather...uncomfortable...”

Iruma: “H-Hey! I didn’t know if they were going to check the small, cramped, storage closet in the back! I had to improvise!”

Shinguji: “Perhaps it would have been better if you didn’t chose that over several better hiding spots.”

Iruma: “Cmon...dont tell me you enjoyed it.”

Shinguji: “...Perhaps it would have been best if I chose a different place at the given time.”

Momota: “Hold on. How long were you guys together.”

Shinguji: “Gokuhara-kun started gathering people at 8pm. I hid with...her, until the nighttime announcement.”

Shirogane: “Uhm, you might be forgetting something.” 

Shinguji: “Ah yes, Shirogane-chan also joined us at around 8:15pm. So Iruma-chan could not have hid it with two people there.”

Tojo: “Could she have not hid it after you two left?”

Ouma: “Then let’s make that question easier to answer. How about we pinpoint Keebo-kun’s time of death!”

Yonaga: “That would clear up some questions yes, I know with our hard work, we shall be saved! And all thanks to my god!”

Amami: “Do we have anything to help us?”

Maki: “Yes actually, Iruma-chan told Momota-kun and I about it.”

Momota: “Oh yeah, doesn’t he update his status every hour or so?”

Iruma: “You better believe it! And the last time his system updated was it 8:00pm sharp.”

Tojo: “I see. So his time of death was at, or after 8:00pm.”

Hoshi: “8:00pm...thats when some of us started getting captured, right?”

Yumeno: “Yeah...so what?”

Hoshi: “Just an odd guess but, anyone of us still could have murdered him before any of us were taken.”

Momota: “What?”

Ouma: “Say, Hoshi-chan. What makes you think that?”

Hoshi: “Like I said. Its just a guess. I wouldn’t get to riled up over it.”

Momota: “But you’re accusing everyone who was captured of murder!”

Ouma: “Hmm...interesting, if it can’t be proven wrong, then it must be the truth! So why don’t we try and see if any of us can prove it wrong!”

[NON STOP DEBATE: START]

Shirogane: “So what your saying... is that Keebo-kun was murdered after you guys got taken?”

Tojo: “When exactly was every taken?”

Gokuhara: “Times range from 8:00pm to 8:30pm.”

Momota: “But this is all an assumption.”

Momota: “We know it was after 8:00pm, but it could have taken place after we were taken or even later.”

Shinguji: “Are you wondering if the murder occurred after the nighttime announcement perhaps?”

Yonaga: “But, that doesn’t make sense.”

[BREAK!]

Maki: “It can’t be possible that Keebo-kun was murdered after we left. Shirogane-chan said something in her alibi that can help us figure out the time of death.”

Shirogane: “Huh? Plain old me?”

Maki: “At what time exactly did you flee to Iruma-chan’s lab?”

Shirogane: “Hm, I’d say around 8:15.”

Maki: “And why did you leave?”

Shirogane: “All of the sudden, there was a big flash of light! So I ran in the other direction.”

Chabashira: “A flash of light?”

Yumeno: “Nyeh? So you saw it too...”

Tojo: “This flash of light, so more then one person saw it?”

Gokuhara: “It looks like it.”

Ouma: “So what’s so special about this little light?”

Maki: “Can anyone here emit light?”

Ouma: “No...not that I know of.”

Iruma: “HOLY FUCK! I REMEMBERED!”

Ouma: “What are you interrupting me for?”

Iruma: “Shut it and listen up! Around two days ago, Keebo-kun let me install a new feature. That being a flashlight in his eyes.”

Chabashira: “You’re serious?”

Iruma: “You bet I am! That little function helped me when I lost a very important...tool.”

Chabashira: “So what does all of this mean?”

Maki: “It means, only Keebo could have emitted that light.”

Ouma: “Wow! Way to kill two birds with one stone! Looks like we got a good estimate for the time of death and place of death!”

Tojo: “Can you clarify?”

Maki: “He means that the light can be used to pinpoint when and where he died.”

“Allow me to take care of this!”  
[REBUTTAL START]

Tojo: “My apologies for interrupting, but their appears to be a flaw in your logic.”

Maki: “What’s wrong with what I think?”

Tojo: “You say the light can be used as a tracker for his time of death. But is that for certain?”

Tojo: “Because there are still some doubts, it is up to me as a maid to refurbish your statement.”

Tojo: “Now then, the light emitted can only be from Keebo-kun.”

Tojo: “That is an accepted fact, however...”

Tojo: “Deciding that the light is credible for the time of death when other theories haven’t been debunked is merely jumping to conclusions.”

Tojo: “Unless these other mysteries become proven false...”

Tojo: “Evidence must be given to show nothing but the fact that the light connects to the time of death.”

Maki: “What other possibilities could there be?”

Tojo: “I am referring to Keebo-kun’s other injuries.”

Tojo: “His body was cut up by using a sharp tool.”

Tojo: “His head would could be the result of shutting him off...”

Tojo: “Then truly killing him by disassembling him.”

[BREAK!]

Maki: “I’m confident the head injury is what killed him. I think the other injuries, like his body being dismembered, was applied after he died.”

Chabashira: “But what was the reason for it then?”

Maki: “We can’t really say for sure yet, but I know for sure that the light shows when and where he died.”

Iruma: “I can back up this statement. Obviously he was distressed, and when the killer hit him on the back of the head. He emitted the light as a sort of SOS.”

Shinguji: “At the very least, if both Yumeno-chan, and Shirogane-chan saw the light outside, then we know that’s where he died.”

Hoshi: “And since people stopped getting captured at 8:30pm, the people who were outside at the time seem suspicious.”

Ouma: “Then we can agree right? That Keebo-kun died at 8:15pm?”

Momota: “Holy shit... you were right all along.”

Iruma: “Wait a fucking second! If he died at 8:15pm, then me and Shinguji-kun have an alibi.”

Yonaga: “Oh yeah, weren’t you guys together for two hours?”

Shinguji: “It felt much longer than that. But yes, it would appear that both of us were together during the time of death.”

Tojo: “Wasn’t Shirogane-san also with you?”

Shinguji: “She joined us later, but yes.”

Shirogane: “So I’m still being excluded huh?”

Iruma: “Well yeah. Don’t think I’m going to let you off that easily!”

Shirogane: “H-Huh?”

Iruma: “You weren’t there the whole time. So you dont have a full alibi for now! Meaning you could have attacked Keebo-kun, then fled to my lab to try and get an alibi.”

Shirogane: “No! That isn’t true!”

Yonaga: “Are you sure? My god will be happy to hear your confession...”

[NON STOP DEBATE: START!]

Gokuhara: “Is Shirogane-san really culprit?”

Yumeno: “If she had to chance to, probably.”

Hoshi: “You’re saying she killed Keebo and fled to you and Shinguji, right Iruma?”

Iruma: “Of course. It’s a good possibility.”

Chabashira: “First. She must have gotten a weapon from somewhere.”

Momota: “Then attacked Keebo-kun!”

Amami: “He must have died instantly.”

Yonaga: “Then, after killing him, the light went off.”

Shinguji: “And with that, she ran straight over to us. In an attempt to create an alibi.”

Shirogane: “Now you’re just plainly wrong.”

Ouma: “Mhm, is that your only rebuttal?”

Tojo: “Now that I think of it, she fled close to his exact moment of death.”

Chabashira: “Then it all connects!”

Yumeno: “Shirogane-san...why did you do it?”

Shirogane: “Will any of you please listen to me?”

[BREAK!]

Maki: “Shinguji-kun, you said she ran straight here, correct?”

Shinguji: “Of course. If she went somewhere else, then came to us, she would have come later.”

Maki: “So she wouldn’t have enough time to dispose of a weapon, correct?”

Shinguji: “So you say that because she had no weapon on her, she was unable to murder at the time?”

Iruma: “Well I didn’t see her with one.”

Shinguji: “The same for me.”

Hoshi: “So then, looks like it’s impossible for Shirogane to be the culprit.”

Shirogane: “Finally. Geez, glad that’s over. But, thanks I guess for realizing.”

Ouma: “And once again, Iruma-chan is wrong!”

Iruma: “Shut up, you fucking gremlin. I technically helped us by accusing her.”

Yumeno: “Welp, there goes our main suspect.”

Amami: “Well then, now that that’s all over, mind if I bring up a question?”

Momota: “Go on ahead.”

Amami: “Can you guys tell me what it was like? For the people who got captured, I mean.”

Maki: “That of all things?”

Amami: “Sorry, I’m just curious.”

Tojo: “I feel the same as Amami-san. It  
may be of some relevance.”

Momota: “Got it. So then, where to start?”

Hoshi: “We got taken from around 8:00pm to 8:30.”

Chabashira: “Ah, Keebo-kun’s death happened during there.”

Momota: “Yeah, Harukawa-chan, Yumeno-chan, Yonaga-chan, Hoshi-kun, and myself were all captured.”

Gokuhara: “Uhm, Harukawa-san and Momota-san were first two Gonta collected.”

Ouma: “And they never left. Gokuhara-kun brought them back at around 8:05pm.”

Shirogane: “So wait, does that count as their alibi?”

Amami: “Seems like it.”

Maki: “Momota-kun and I were together for the whole time. And none of us had any weapons on us.”

Ouma: “Uh oh! Im detecting a lie! Shouldn’t killers have weapons on them 24/7?”

Maki: “Momota-kun, and possibly Gokuhara-kun would have seen me use it.”

Ouma: “You’re not denying carrying a weapon...”

Momota: “Anyways! Thats our alibi. We are innocent!”

Shinguji: “So that removes 2 other suspects. With that, continue the order of events.”

Hoshi: “I think I was captured next.”

Ouma: “Yep! You were!”

Chabashira: “Just a second! Before I have to hear any more degenerates speak, can’t we all just make this easier?”

Tojo: “How so?”

Chabashira: “Gokuhara-kun, did anyone you capture, besides Harukawa-chan, have any weapons with them?”

Gokuhara: “No...Gonta not think so...”

Chabashira: “If none of them had a weapon used to kill Keebo-kun, they must be innocent!”

Iruma: “Holy shit! That scratches off the other three then.”

Shinguji: “Hm...a compelling argument. Yes, I would assume the killer had no opportunity to retrieve the weapon if they had been captured.”

Ouma: “Yeah. The killer couldn’t have done it!”

Maki: “That’s an odd way to word it.”

Ouma: “Oh you know, dont mind me...”

Amami: “Anyways, that leaves five suspects now, correct?”

Amami: “Myself, Ouma-kun, Gokuhara-kun, Tojo-san, and Chabashira-chan.”

Chabashira: “Good, Yumeno-chan is innocent.”

Yumeno: “You’re still a suspect you know.”

Ouma: “So anyways, it’s all swell we got a good picture of the scene of the crime. But it looks like we aren’t getting anywhere without doing this...”

Maki: “What?”

Ouma: “I hate to rat out my own partner in crime, but looks like it has to be like this!”

Shirogane: “Partner in crime?”

Ouma: “If I told you the killer was none other then dear Gokuhara-kun, what would you think?”

Gokuhara: “H-Huh? Gonta not murder.”

Momota: “What do I think? I think you are full of shit Ouma-kun!”

Yonaga: “How could someone like Gokuhara murder?”

Ouma: “Don’t worry, for the sake of this trial, I’ll clear everything up!”

[NON STOP DEBATE: START!]

Chabashira: “How dare you accuse Gokuhara-kun! He may be a male, but he seems above average and would never hurt anyone.”

Ouma: “What? He didn’t mean to obviously.”

Ouma: “He went to go get Keebo-kun.”

Ouma: “But when he charged at him, he accidentally hit him on the head!”

Ouma: “He hit him so hard he immediately killed him.”

Ouma: “He panicked, and returned back to me.”

Yonaga: “And what time was this exactly?”

Ouma: “After the five of you guys were captured of course.”

Amami: “And why should we believe this.”

Ouma: “Oh, you know. Maybe because he could get a weapon, and be able to put it back? I didn’t even suspect a thing before he told me.”

Ouma: “Oh how I cried...but this is for the greater good.”

Gokuhara: “But that not true! Ouma-kun lie!”

[BREAK!]

Maki: “There was a blue puddle found near the crime scene.”

Yonaga: “Oh yeah. What was that exactly?”

Iruma: “Obviously Keebo-kun’s blood.”

Maki: “Thats correct. It was leaking from his head as well.”

Yumeno: “Whats so special about that puddle anyway?”

Maki: “In the puddle, small wooden shavings were found.”

Hoshi: “And that means?”

Maki: “The big puddle must have been created when Keebo-kun got hit. And the weapon created those wooden shavings, showing sings of a weapon being used that wasn’t brute strength.”

Maki: “So if Gokuhara-kun did kill him, it wasn’t by brute force.”

Ouma: ...

Momota: “Does that prove Gokuhara-kun innocent?”

Tojo: “I apologize, but I feel like it is necessary to still discuss this possibility.”

Momota: “Seriously?”

Tojo: “I understand Gokuhara didn’t kill him on his own, but with the use of a weapon still needs to be clarified.”

Hoshi: “Should we really doubt Gokuhara though? I don’t think he could have done-“

Chabashira: “Males are capable of all sorts of things. You all have a mask on, and never say what you mean.”

Hoshi: “...If you want to make stupid assumptions, I’m not going to stop you.”

Ouma: “Oh yeah, so a wooden weapon then? Gee, hey Harukawa-chan! Since you are our new Saihara 2.0, answer me this.”

Ouma: “If Gokuhara-kun grabbed a weapon, what weapon was it?”

Ouma: “Cmon, you must know this right...?”

Maki: “...”

Maki: “No...No I don’t.”

Ouma: “Shame. Oh well.”

Shinguji: “When exactly could he have put the weapon away if he did use one?”

Yumeno: “This all seems like a pain, can’t we just vote for him already.”

Hoshi: “Not a chance. All of our lives are at stake.”

Gokuhara: “Gentlemen do not hurt their friends...why would Gonta hurt Keebo-kun?”

Shirogane: “Gokuhara-kun...”

Ouma: “Well then, looks like we got another question.”

Ouma: “Did Gokuhara-kun have the opportunity to dispose of the weapon?”

Amami: “We don’t even know what killed him. Geez, this is tiring.”

[NON STOP DEBATE: START!]

Amami: “So we established that something made of wood was used to kill him.”

Yumeno: “But where could he have gotten it?”

Ouma: “That doesn’t matter. We just got to know if he could of, not what he used.”

Yonaga: “Gokuhara-kun came back at 8:50pm.” 

Hoshi: “Thats a big time gap...”

Momota: “Gokuhara-kun! Don’t you have anything to say about this?”

Gokuhara: “If Gonta put away weapon, how could he get weapon back?”

[BREAK!]

Maki: “Gokuhara’s right. He didn’t leave the room after coming back. So where ever he hid the weapon, he couldn’t have put it somewhere else.”

Ouma: “And if no one saw a weapon then...”

Maki: “It’s impossible for Gokuhara-kun to have murdered Keebo-kun.”

Chabashira: “So what your saying is? Gokuhara-kun is innocent because it was impossible for him to put away a weapon?”

Amami: “Seems like it.”

Momota: “So Ouma-kun. Got something you want to say?”

Ouma: “Yeah, and then can we continue the story of the insect meet and greet?”

Iruma: “Make it quick! You wasted too much of our time.”

Ouma: “Hey Harukawa-chan, if Gokuhara couldn’t have done it. But we never found a weapon. Don’t you think that one person couldn’t have done this?”

Shinguji: “So when I said the killer could not have done it...”

Ouma: “Now then Harukawa-chan, what does this mean?”

Maki: “It means...someone had to have put away the weapon for the killer.”

Shirogane: “You don’t mean...”

Maki: “This case involves an accomplice.”

And whoever that accomplice is...will help reveal the truth.

But even if it is impossible for the killer to act alone, who would do it?

That much, I need to figure out in order to solve this case.

[INTERMISSION]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Halloween everyone!  
And that’s the investigation and the first part of the trial! The next part will have 2 more rebuttals, a scrum debate, the conclusion, vote, and the execution. So until it is posted, thank you so much for reading!


	5. Chapter 5: Trial 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The trial finally continues on until the culprit is revealed. And at the end if the trial, someone else is sacrificed in order to keep everyone alive. And as the killing game continues, so does despair.

[INTERMISSION: END]

Chabashira: “Hold on! You’re saying there’s more than just the killer for this case?”

Momota: “Think about it, as absurd as it seems, some things would be difficult for the culprit to do on their own.”

Shirogane: “But some people don’t have alibis, doesn’t that mean they should be suspicious before anything?”

Hoshi: “That could be proven wrong if all the people who were outside can confirm who was there.”

Ouma: “So everyone who was outside is a suspect...”

Iruma: “Hold on a fucking second! I get that the killer is someone who was outside at the time, but could the accomplice be someone who wasn’t outside?”

Tojo: “That’s a difficult question.”

Shinguji: “It appears some of us still are assuming the use of another person.”

Yumeno: “But how else would someone get a weapon without an accomplice? Arguing against it would be just a pain...”

Gokuhara: “And Gonta no see anyone with weapon, meaning accomplice put it away.”

Yonaga: “My god is telling me otherwise, someone who hasn’t been proven innocent clearly is involved in the case.”

Amami: “Why would anyone help someone in the first place? Only one person can escape.”

Maki: “Once we establish whether or not an accomplice is truly present in this case, we won’t be able to get anywhere.”

Monokuma: “HOLD ON! Im sensing some tension, like tectonic plates, rubbing against each other repeatedly! So how about this, to solve this dilemma, the morphenomenal trial grounds shall activate!”

Monokuma: “I hope you guys are ready, because it’s time to debate!”

[DEBATE SCRUM: START!]

‘Is an accomplice present in this case?’

There is an accomplice!:  
-Maki   
-Iruma  
-Yumeno   
-Hoshi  
-Tojo  
-Momota   
-Gokuhara 

There isn’t an accomplice!:

-Chabashira   
-Ouma  
-Yonaga  
-Shinguji  
-Shirogane  
-Amami  
. . . 

Shinguji: “Should we truly believe Ouma-kun’s ‘claim’ that there is an accomplice? He could be lying.”

Hoshi: “This ‘claim’ actually has a backbone. If he was lying, this much evidence shouldn’t be able to back it up.”

Shirogane: “But someone could ‘frame’ the scene to make it look like someone else had a part in it!”

Tojo: “Creating a ‘frame’ would seem unnecessary, most people would not help in the first place.”

Chabashira: “Gokuhara-kun saw no one with a weapon, so instead of thinking that means that there is an accomplice, we should be thinking that ‘someone else’ who wasn’t outside is actually the killer!”

Yumeno: “If ‘someone else’ came outside, Gokuhara-kun, who was outside the longest, would have said something. Or at the very least, anyone could have spoken up. And with my magic, I can tell someone had to have helped.”

Ouma: “But what about the possibility of the killer being someone who was ‘inside’? They could get a weapon, and leave afterwards. Without needing any help.”

Momota: “Going back on your own theory? You accused Gokuhara-kun of being the killer just to prove the point of there being an accomplice. Besides, any of the people outside couldn’t get a weapon on their own. So the people who were ‘inside’ are innocent!”

Amami: “They could have retrieved the weapon ‘after’ Keebo-kun was murdered, everyone would have been scattered out by then.”

Iruma: “There’s no fucking way it could have been ‘after’ the murder! Someone gave the killer the murder weapon, then put it away for them!”

Yonaga: “But why couldn’t the killer just ‘put the weapon back’ for themselves?”

Gokuhara: “No one present at scene of crime could’ve ‘put weapon back’! Everyone too busy.”

Amami: “But who would really ‘help’ someone when they can’t even escape?”

Maki: “Who knows? All we need to know is that most of the case would make more sense if there was an accomplice. Or to reiterate, someone did ‘help’.”

[FULL COUNTER: BREAK!]

Ouma: “Hmmm...are you sure you aren’t just repeating yourself?”

Amami: “Common logic would show that someone would have to be crazy to work with the killer.”

Momota: “But this is a killing game! None of it is normal.”

Maki: “And with all of the holes were it would seem impossible, they can easily be explained by filling in the holes with ways there could have been an accomplice.”

Shinguji: “So it appears we still have not come to a conclusion.”

Amami: “Then that seems to be the big part of this case.”

Shirogane: “Yeah, let’s put it on the back burner for now.”

Tojo: “In the meantime, how about we continue with the events of last night?”

Maki: “Where were we on that?”

Hoshi: “Before we got sidetracked, we were talking about how we all got captured.”

Yonaga: “Yep! There were 7 of us in total.”

Iruma: “And shinguji-kun and I got an airtight alibi.”

Shirogane: “Ahem.”

Iruma: “Oh right, and maybe that cosplayer.”

Chabashira: “So what about Amami-kun and Tojo-san?”

Yumeno: “Do they even have alibis?”

Amami: “As far as I know of, no.”

Tojo: “I was in my lab at the time.”

Yumeno: “That seems believable, but can you prove it?”

Tojo: “No, I can not.”

Shirogane: “And Amami-kun and Tojo-san would have both said something before if they were together. Pretty suspicious, isn’t it?”

Amami: “I get it, I don’t have an alibi, but maybe be a little less intense with your accusations?”

Hoshi: “So this is the big picture of the scene of the crime.”

Gokuhara: “Looks like it.”

Ouma: “Well then, since we have everyone that can provide an alibi’s accounts. Let’s move on, shall we?”

Momota: “The five of us who were captured, along with Ouma-kun and Gokuhara-kun, stayed in Gokuhara-kun’s lab until around 4am.”

Chabashira: “That’s such a long time together.”

Yumeno: “Yeah. We couldn’t have left with that jerk keeping us in.”

Ouma: “Don’t be rude to Gokuhara-kun! He gave you guys your alibi.”

Yonaga: “A perfect alibi, as a matter of fact.”

Momota: “Hold it right there Ouma-kun, there’s something I gotta point out.”

Ouma: “What now? Go on, try your best to entertain me.”

Momota: “We might not have been able to leave, but you could have.”

Maki: “And you did. For a long time.”

Ouma: “Oh Harukawa-chan, you should really watch your words.”

Amami: “Ouma-kun left?”

Gokuhara: “He did. But it was later.”

Ouma: “Gokuhara-kun came back at 8:50pm, just thought I should remind everyone.”

Shinguji: “So then, when Gokuhara-kun returned, what happened next?”

Hoshi: “...You don’t wanna know...”

Amami: “Right, so I’m assuming it was something bad.”

Yonaga: “It was similar to hell! But we all stayed together, and thanks to my god, we all survived!”

Yumeno: “I can still taste the bugs that flew into my mouth...”

Momota: “Hang on, wasn’t that when Ouma-kun left?”

Maki: “Exactly. Which is why we need to clear something up.”

Iruma: “What exactly? This seems pretty simple.”

There is something I need to ask this person...  
And if my suspicions are correct, it will reveal the truth...

[SELECT SOMEONE]

...

Maki: “Ouma-kun, I need the truth.”

Ouma: “...”

Chabashira: “Huh, what’s happening?”

Maki: “Ouma-kun...you are the accomplice, aren’t you?”

Ouma: “...”

Ouma: “Well that’s-“

“Looks like it’s up to me to repair this!”  
[REBUTTAL START]

Iruma: “Harukawa-chan, no offense but, what the actual fuck are you saying?”

Maki: “Is there something wrong with my theory?”

Iruma: “Of course there is! Why else would I be objecting?”

Iruma: “That little rat gremlin over there is really the accomplice? Are you sure about that?”

Iruma: “If it isn’t gonna get into your thick skull, then I have to thrust it in there myself!”

. . .

Iruma: “Keebo-kun died at 8:15pm.”

Iruma: “Thats before Ouma-kun left.”

Iruma: “That would help if he was the killer.”

Iruma: “But you think if he helped, and he couldn’t have without having an opportunity to retrieve the weapon for someone outside and dispose of it.”

Iruma: “But no one outside has fessed up to knowing about a weapon.”

Iruma: “In fact, we don’t know what killed Keebo-kun for fucks sake!”

Iruma: “But my point still stands: if no one that wasn’t outside was included in the list of people that were actually inside, they would have to have no involvement. Meaning someone who was originally outside must be the killer or accomplice.”

[BREAK!]

Maki: “Iruma-chan is correct. Ouma-kun had the perfect opportunity to put away the weapon for the killer when he left us.”

Iruma: “Wait what? I mean, of course I knew that.”

Shinguji: “But that brings up another question, when was the weapon retrieved?”

Amami: “I would assume after those 5 were taken.”

Yumeno: “That makes sense.”

Ouma: “So Amami-kun or Tojo-chan could have gotten it as well!”

Gokuhara: “Why are you so aggressive, Ouma-kun?”

Ouma: “Because I’m being singled out here! That’s not fair!”

Maki: “Then let’s discuss when someone could have gotten the weapon.”

Ouma: “Yeah, then you guys better stop ganging up on me!”

[NON STOP DEBATE: START!]

Ouma: “How many times do I have to say? I am not the accomplice!”

Shirogane: “Oh, but can you prove it?”

Ouma: “If I did, you guys wouldn’t believe me.”

Chabashira: “Of course we wouldn’t, you are a degenerate male after all.”

Ouma: “But I’m helping in the case.”

Amami: “When exactly did you leave, Ouma-kun?”

Maki: “He left at 9:10pm.”

Ouma: “That’s right!”

Hoshi: “And he returned around 11:30pm, right?”

Yonaga: “Yep! So then, he was gone for 2 hours...”

Ouma: “But I definitely wasn’t doing things an accomplice would do.”

Chabashira: “He had two hours to put away the weapon...”

Gokuhara: “But he didn’t! Gonta knows he innocent!”

Tojo: “Ouma-kun also could have done other things as well, such as cut up the body...”

Momota: “...I don’t like where this is going.”

Yonaga: “But Keebo-kun died before he was cut up.”

Ouma: “But regardless of what happened, there is no way I would do something so bad as help someone with a murder!”

[BREAK!]

Maki: “I don’t think if the accomplice was Ouma-kun, he could have done it then.”

Shinguji: “But didn’t you just say he helped in the case?”

Momota: “I think I get what she’s trying to say. During that time, Ouma-kun was busy collecting our motive videos.”

Amami: “Motive videos...?”

Shirogane: “W-Why would he ever want those?”

Hoshi: “We didn’t know at the time, but it sort of makes sense now.”

Gokuhara: “Ouma-kun told Gonta that he go retrieve motive videos also.”

Chabashira: “Hold it. Couldn’t he have helped before or after getting the motive videos?”

Maki: “Not necessarily, I can think of a reason for why it may have taken him a while.”

Iruma: “Oh really now?”

Maki: “The motive videos he retrieved were very specific. Hoshi-kun, you mentioned something like this before, right?”

Hoshi: “Yeah. I got Yonaga’s.”

Momota: “Oh yeah, those motive videos...I got Harukawa-chan’s.”

Yonaga: “I got Momota-kun’s!”

Yumeno: “And mine was...Keebo-kun’s.”

Amami: “The victim’s...”

Yumeno: “I thought it was obvious that I couldn’t have done it, since I was captured.”

Iruma: “Right. I’m still suspicious of you, and I have a right to think so.”

Ouma: “No matter how wrong it could be?”

Iruma: “Hey! Of all times for you to stop being so damn quiet, why now?”

Maki: “Moving on, I got Chabashira-chan’s.”

Chabashira: “Wait, does that mean mine was played?”

Ouma: “Yep!”

Ouma: “Oh yeah, and Yumeno-chan’s motive video wasn’t played. I couldn’t find it.”

Hoshi: “Same for mine, that also wasn’t played.”

Gokuhara: “...But still, what it all mean?”

Hoshi: “My guess would be that only the motive videos of the people captured were taken.”

Yonaga: “Then it makes sense for Hoshi-kun and Yumeno-chan! I see why they didn’t get their own now.”

Shinguji: “So then, is it safe to say whoever had their motive videos was not at this event?”

Gokuhara: “Yeah...Gonta think so.”

Hoshi: “You don’t sound so sure on that.”

Gokuhara: “Huh? Gonta sure that someone else had motive videos.”

Chabashira: “So, what do we get from this?”

Iruma: “My theory is that the accomplice got the killer’s motive video!”

Amami: “How come?”

Iruma: “Since when did I have to explain everything?”

Tojo: “Since this is a class trial, explanation helps in clarifying points of evidence.”

Ouma: “I think she doesn’t want to say it because she might be wrong!”

Shirogane: “So anyways, what happened after you guys watched the motive videos?”

Yumeno: “We kinda fell asleep there.”

Gokuhara: “Oh, but Ouma-kun left before any of us woke up!”

Chabashira: “And when was that?”

Maki: “We all fell asleep at 4:40am.”

Momota: “And we were all too tired to go back to our rooms.”

Yonaga: “And we all woke up at the morning announcement!”

Hoshi: “And Yonaga, Harukawa, and myself left to go back to the dorms.”

Maki: “Thats when we discovered the body.”

Amami: “So that’s everything then, right?”

Yonaga: “I think so.”

Maki: “So then, let’s make a timeline. We can call the times from before people got captured, to before the insect meet and greet started, Act 1.”

Shinguji: “That would be from 8:00pm to 9:00pm, correct?”

Momota: “The insect meet and greet started at 9:00pm, so I’d assume that’s correct.”

Maki: “Act 2 takes place during the insect meet and greet to when it ended.”

Hoshi: “Thats from 9:00pm to 4:40am.”

Amami: “Then why don’t we make Act 3 from after the insect meet and greet, to when they discovered the body. Or more precisely, 4:40am to around 8:00pm.”

Yonaga: “And our timeline has become more detailed!”

Iruma: “Shit, we got sidetracked! We were supposed to be accusing Ouma-kun of being the accomplice.”

Ouma: “Geez, you are still on that?”

Shirogane: “You are the most suspicious one though...”

Gokuhara: “But that not true! Gonta know Ouma-kun innocent!”

“It all connects to him.”

“I can fucking prove it was him!”

“Gentlemen protect friends!”

[MASS PANIC DEBATE: START!]

“All we need to do is prove that Ouma-kun is the accomplice...”

“So, is there anyone else other then Ouma-kun?”

“Gonta trust Ouma-kun! He brought back motive videos!”

-

“And then we can get closer to whoever the killer is!”

“No, I don’t think anyone was outside that could have been suspicious.”

“He still could have helped, like with putting away the weapon.”

-

“Really? How can you be sure?”

“Oh yeah, are main suspects are the people who don’t have alibis...”

“It’s a shot in the dark to say if he did or not.”

-

“Because then we can just connect it to whoever it would be most convenient to work with Ouma-kun!”

“And Ouma-kun doesn’t have an alibi for a certain amount of time!”

“So we are still unsure?”

-

“So then, who exactly would work with someone like him?”

“Actually, he woke up before anyone else, so he doesn’t have an alibi for more than one time period!”

“Geez, this is pretty complicated.”

[BREAK!]

Maki: “Hold on Yumeno-chan, there was something you said.”

Yumeno: “Nyeh?”

Maki: “You said there was no one else outside that was suspicious.”

Yumeno: “Yeah...so what of it?”

Maki: “Chabashira-chan doesn’t have an alibi, and Gokuhara-kun is a possible suspect. Both were outside, and both were suspicious.”

Momota: “Wait a second!”

Iruma: “My brain is getting all tingly, something is clicking into place and I don’t know what it is!”

Of course, why didn’t I realize it sooner?  
The answer, it was so obvious.  
I could see it before the case even happened.

[SELECT SOMEONE]

...

. . .

Maki: “The only way that I can see this case...”

Maki: “Is that Yumeno-chan was apart of it.”

Yumeno: “...”

Momota: “What? Yumeno-chan?”

Angie: “How is she suspicious.”

Tojo: “I would like to know as well.”

Amami: “And when she say she had some involvement, what do you mean.”

Maki: “I mean she is the one who killed Keebo-kun.”

Iruma: “No fucking way! I knew that magic obsessed freak did it!”

Shinguji: “My, what a bold claim.”

Chabashira: “And a false claim, as a matter of fact.”

Chabashira: “Come on Yumeno-chan! Prove them wrong! Use your spells, anything.”

Yumeno: “...”

Chabashira: “Eh, Yumeno-chan?”

Yumeno: “Geez, what a pain. It’s obvious I’m not the killer, yet you choose to accuse me. How come? I never did anything to you, Harukawa-chan. I trusted you, despite who you are.”

Maki: “...”

Yumeno: “But, I guess I can’t be friendly and trusting to anyone any more.”

Yumeno: “I won’t let you accuse me of killing Keebo-kun!”

“This is all a trick!”  
[REBUTTAL START]

Yumeno: “What evidence is there that suggests I killed Keebo-kun?”

Maki: “You were outside during the time of Act 1.”

Yumeno: “That’s when I was captured, I couldn’t have done anything then.”

Maki: “Of course, thats why you had an accomplice.”

Yumeno: “Thats all just guesses and surmises, a trick! Nothing more than an illusion! And as the master of illusions and magic myself, I will break down your argument with my spells!”

Yumeno: “Do you hear me! I won’t allow you to win this duel!”

. . .

Yumeno: “You say I killed Keebo-kun.”

Yumeno: “But how could I have when I was outside?”

Yumeno: “I was captured, and that was it.”

Yumeno: “Nothing else happened.”

Maki: “But you witnessed the light, correct?”

Maki: “That means you were outside at 8:15, or the time of death. So the possibility still exists of you being the killer.”

Yumeno: “Why would I though?”

Yumeno: “I never saw my motive video.”

Yumeno: “So I had no reason to.”

Yumeno: “Also, how could I even get a weapon to kill Keebo-kun?”

Yumeno: “No one saw something wooden, so maybe that’s just a lie!”

Yumeno: “Don’t you see? Your spells are nothing compared to me!”

Yumeno: “And I should know, I never have lost a duel to the death!”

[BREAK!]

Maki: “There was something wooden that could be used as the weapon.”

Yumeno: “What?”

Iruma: “Finally, we are getting to the important part!”

Tojo: “Please tell us, Harukawa-san.”

Ouma: “Yeah, go on Harukawa-chan. What is the weapon used to kill poor Keebo-kun?”

Maki: “...A wooden sword. That was used to kill Keebo.”

Amami: “That would explain the wooden shavings, but where would someone get this.”

Ouma: “Gee, I wonder where. Do you know, Harukawa-chan?”

Momota: “I don’t like how you’re acting omniscient, Ouma-kun.”

Ouma: “Oh, you know. Maybe I am.”

Maki: “Ouma-kun and I found a box of wooden swords in Yumeno-chan’s lab.”

Shinguji: “Now that you mention it, Chabashira-chan, Iruma-chan, and none other than Yumeno-chan investigated together with me. And we found Yumeno-chan’s lab.”

Tojo: “Can you tell us about it?”

Shinguji: “There were saws, swords, and a gigantic tank used for escape tricks. Of course there were most likely things there other than that. But those items were the ones I can recall the most.”

Yonaga: “No; I can’t believe my dear friend Yumeno-chan would do such a thing.”

Chabashira: “She didn’t! She couldn’t have! Anyone could have accessed her lab.”

Momota: “Out of our five main suspects, Gokuhara-kun and Ouma-kun were occupied with the insect meet and greet. Amami-kun and Tojo-san have no alibis, but they couldn’t be the accomplice. So Chabashira-chan, you could have gotten the sword for her.”

Gokuhara: “And Shinguji-san mention Chabashira-san in testimony.”

Iruma: “So she’s been around her lab before!”

Yumeno: “...So what of it? You are still asumming things.”

Maki: “No, I know for certain. Chabashira-chan helped Yumeno-chan murder.”

Yonaga: “So all that time you two spent together, you were discussing a murder plan, weren’t you?”

Chabashira: “That’s...”

Amami: “Hold on, about this wooden sword; what was it like?”

Maki: “Well, for starters, it had blue liquid on it.”

Tojo: “Keebo-san’s blood, correct?”

Maki: “Yes. No other sword had his blood on it.”

Ouma: “And it couldn’t have been smudged on to make it seem like it was used, so there you have it.”

Shirogane: “I get it now! Chabashira-chan brought the wooden sword for Yumeno-chan. She killed Keebo-kun at 8:15pm, and the light went off. I fled to Iruma-chan’s lab. And Yumeno-chan was captured a bit afterwards.”

Hoshi: “Then, Chabashira waited for Gokuhara to leave, and put away the weapon in Yumeno’s lab.”

Yumeno: “That’s not true! This is all one big frame against me! I’m innocent.”

[NON STOP DEBATE: START!]

Yumeno: “Just because my lab was used, doesn’t mean I’m the culprit.”

Tojo: “Then what is the truth exactly?”

Chabashira: “Someone framed poor Yumeno-chan.”

Momota: “So wait, if anyone who was captured could have murdered before, doesn’t that mean almost all of our alibis are useless now?”

Hoshi: “Its just like what I said before.”

Amami: “So anyone besides the three who hid together is still a suspect.”

Yumeno: “So anyone could have killed him! Stop pinning it on me!”

Yumeno: “You still don’t know how Keebo-kun was cut up!”

Yumeno: “He was cut with something rough.”

Gokuhara: “But we don’t know what exactly cut him.”

Hoshi: “I can make a guess, that it was something from Yumeno’s lab.”

Ouma: “Looks like detective Hoshi-chan has a theory!”

[BREAK!]

Maki: “Yumeno-chan is correct.”

Yumeno: “See I told you-“

Maki: “Something rough was used to cut Keebo-kun up. And she knows what it is.”

Yumeno: “What’s that- What’s that supposed to mean?”

Ouma: “Since Yumeno-chan won’t, care to tell us what was used to cut up Keebo-kun, Harukawa-chan?”

Maki: “The saw from Yumeno-chan’s lab.”

Shinguji: “Ah, I have heard of those. Where one is cut in two, then magically put back together.”

Shirogane: “You don’t really believe that, do you?”

Amami: “So then, Harukawa-chan, can you explain more about this saw?”

Ouma: “Oh! I can do this one! Because I was also there!”

Amami: “Sure, whatever works.”

Ouma: “And Harukawa-chan can back me up on this, but the saw had Keebo-kun’s blood on it! But, it was odd....different. Instead of splitting someone into two, it would split someone into three! Oh yeah, it also seemed pretty dull, definitely not a clean cut.”

Momota: “That matches up perfectly with Keebo-kun’s cuts!”

Tojo: “And Keebo-san was cut up into three different pieces, his head, his upper body, and finally his lower body.”

Hoshi: “Speaking of that, we never saw his left arm, did we?”

Yonaga: “My god says that Harukawa-chan and Ouma-kun might know.”

Ouma: “Of course, we found it in-“

Chabashira: “I’ve had enough!”

Ouma: “What?”

Chabashira: “I’m not going to stand by while you and Harukawa-chan bully Yumeno-chan!”

Chabashira: “So then Harukawa-chan, I have no choice but to refute all of your claims!”

[ARGUMENT ARMAMENT: START!]

“Yumeno-chan would never!”

“You’re all wrong!”

“Yumeno-chan was captured! How could someone kill if she wasn’t there?”

“Yumeno-chan was with me outside, I can prove her alibi.”

“Someone else must have got the sword from her lab.”

“I was busy looking for her after she was captured, there’s now way I’m the accomplice!”

“That degenerate is lying to you.”

“Yumeno-chan and I had no involvement in Keebo-kun’s murder!”

‘Then what about Keebo-kun’s left arm? You can’t accuse us if you can’t answer this.’

FOUND - IN - YUMENO-CHAN’S - LAB

[BREAK!]

Maki: “Keebo-kun’s left arm was found in the Ultimate Magician’s Lab.”

Chabashira: “What?”

Ouma: “I’d pay close attention to what everyone has to say now, Harukawa-chan!”

Maki: “Wh-“

Yonaga: “It was found in her lab.”

Shinguji: “By two people, yes.”

Yumeno: “Why was it in my lab...that must be a frame!”

Yonaga: “Is it a frame though? I truly do not wish for the culprit to be Yumeno-chan.”

Hoshi: “What other options are there.”

Gokuhara: “Gonta see truth...Yumeno-san...”

Chabashira: “No, that’s wrong!”

Tojo: “How come?”

Chabashira: “It was supposed to be outside of the gymnasium, in the hallway!”

Amami: “Supposed to be?”

Chabashira: “I should know! I found it first when I was looking for Yumeno-chan!”

Shirogane: “And why are you saying this just know?”

Iruma: “Hold it. When exactly did you find his arm?”

Chabashira: “A little after 9:30pm, why?”

Momota: “Holy shit...”

Chabashira: “Ouma-kun and Harukawa-chan are lying!”

Maki: “Prove it then, what was it like?”

Ouma: “You probably already know this, but you have two voices against yours, I’d choose my words wisely.”

Chabashira: “It was...”

Chabashira: “It had a small dent...and...blue liquid...and...that...it...it didn’t seemed to be cut off with the saw.”

Ouma: “...Well now.”

Yumeno: “...”

Maki: “I think I’ve heard enough. Enough at least, to summarize this case.”

[CLOSING ARGUMENT: START!]

Act 1:  
“First, let’s begin with everyone’s alibis.  
Shinguji-kun, and Iruma-chan were together in Iruma-chan’s lab from 8:00pm to 10:00pm. With Shirogane-chan joining them 15 minutes later.  
Next, was the insect meet and greet. This lasted the whole night, and people started getting taken by Gokuhara-kun at around 8:15pm. With myself and Momota-kun being the first.”  
Act 2:  
“While Gokuhara-kun was collecting people whoever, the culprit and the accomplice hid together, and waited to strike.  
As Keebo-kun was outside, the accomplice gave the killer a wooden sword. And with Keebo-kun being distracted, the killer hit him on the head with the sword, killing him.”  
Act 3:   
“As soon as Keebo-kun was hit, a bright flash of light was emitted from the victim. This was the same light both the killer and Shirogane-chan saw.   
And then, something in Keebo-kun’s body malfunctioned, and his left arm came off on its own. This is why it looked different from the ones that were forcibly cut.  
Once the deed was done however, something unexpected happened. Gokuhara-kun saw the killer as soon as they had just finished their crime.  
They were taken away, leaving it up to the accomplice to handle disposing of the evidence.”  
Act 4:  
“The accomplice took the sword, and snuck over to the Ultimate Magician’s Lab to put it away. However, the accomplice didn’t notice the blue liquid on the sword when they put it away.  
But they did notice Keebo-kun’s left arm unexpectedly coming off. It had a small bruise, some of Keebo-kun’s blood on it, along with some wooden shavings. In order to try and hide it, they improvised.  
They used the saw, as dull as it may be, and sliced up Keebo-kun’s body to try and hide this.”  
Act 5:  
“Once the body was all prepared, the accomplice began to scatter the body around the academy.   
They kept the head not to far off from where Keebo-kun died, revealing the large puddle.  
The accomplice moved Keebo-kun’s left arm to the gymnasium’s hallway. And his upper body to the dining hall.  
After the nighttime announcement, they waited until the three hiding in Iruma-chan’s lab to left. Once they finally left, they placed his lower body there. And quietly fled the scene.  
Thinking they had everything they needed to do accomplished, they went to the dorms to avoid suspicious.  
This accomplice, was none other then Chabashira Tenko!”  
Act 6:  
“While this was going on however, the insect meet and greet started. Ouma-kun left at 9:10pm, to go retrieve our motive videos.   
While he was returning with them, he saw Keebo-kun’s left arm.  
And for some odd reason, he placed it in the killer’s lab.  
After that little sidetrack, he finally returned, and we all watched our motive videos.”  
Act 7:   
“Everyone but Ouma-kun didn’t leave until 8:00am. Around this time, was when Yonaga-chan, Hoshi-kun, and myself, discovered the victim. Well, to be more accurate, when we discovered his head, outside.”

“Your Illusion has been figured out! Yumeno Himiko, the Ultimate Magician!”

[BREAK!]

...

Maki: “That is the truth of this case. All the evidence leads me to this.”

Shinguji: “Then it appears that we have discovered the killer we are looking for.”

Iruma: “Why Keebo-kun? What the fuck did he ever do to you?”

Yonaga: “Yumeno-chan...why?”

Momota: “...It’s better if we just vote.”

Chabashira: “You guys can’t yet, there are still-“

Yumeno: “Stop it. I’m tired, tired of everyone hating me. Lets just get this over with.”

Gokuhara: “Yumeno-san...”

Amami: “So we all know who we are voting for?”

Hoshi: “Hate to see it be like this, but we got no other choice.”

Tojo: “If we are all ready, I am ready to vote as well.”

Shirogane: “Yeah...same here.”

Ouma: “The class trial...brings out more lies than truths, huh?”

[VOTING TIME!]

. . .

[TRIAL CLEAR!]

As soon as Maki pressed in her vote, the large monitor in front of everyone flicked to life, and showed the results.

There was 1 vote for Chabashira, and 12 for Yumeno.

Yumeno was chosen as the killer.

Monokuma spoke up, and all eyes turned to him, “WELL NOW! That was one heck of a trial! And I am proud to announce that you all were...”

His eye glowed red with malice, “...CORRECT!”

His shout couldn’t compete against the loudness of the atmosphere. It felt so intense and oppressive that Maki could hardly speak. The silence engulfed the room once more.

“So you got it right...”, Yumeno said while looking down at her podium.

Iruma shouted and pointed a finger at her, “Why did you do it, and why Keebo-kun?”

Yumeno slightly raised her head, “Its simple, I received his motive video. And my own.”

Hoshi looked at Yumeno with a puzzling glare, “How did you get two?”

Chabashira spoke up immediately, “I showed Yumeno-chan her motive video.”

Silence and shock followed, allowing the girl to continue, “Yumeno-chan, may I show them?”

Yumeno looked down once more, and nodded.

Chabashira pulled out a tablet, and it started playing.

“This motive video is dedicated to Yumeno Himiko; the Ultimate Magican!

...

Yumeno Himiko, was said by many to be destined for the title of “The world’s greatest magician”! And it was evident in her skills. But she learned best, from her master as an apprentice.

However, during one of her tricks with him, something went wrong! She quickly fixed it, and the show went on without any more errors! But shortly after this, he disappeared! Leaving the poor girl all by herself, alone, with no one to help her.

And some years later, her master returned! He said he was looking for her, and wanted to apologize. He also said he has been training while he was gone, to try and redeem himself for his young apprentice.

As he was searching for her however, something horrible happened!  
Will he still be able to look for his young pupil? 

Find out, once you beat the killing game and escape!”

The video stopped playing, and everyone’s attention went back to Yumeno. 

In a quiet and low voice, she started speaking, “I had to see him. I wanted to speak to him again. He helped me become the girl I am! I wanted to know why he had to leave! He showed me how amazing magic is! He was family to me! The only person before I was put in this sick game that wanted the best for me.”

Her small speech turned into tears, as she continued. Chabashira walked over and softly started to hold her tight as she cried.

“Im an idiot! Why would he leave me if he loved me? He was jealous of me! He hated me! Why would he ever look for me! I should have never trusted Monokuma. I should have never killed Keebo-kun!”, she broke down and embraced Chabashira as the taller girl rubbed her back.

“Im so sorry Yumeno-chan, I just wanted you to escape.”, Chabashira felt her eyes sting with tears that were now forming.

Yumeno slowly looked up, “I don’t hate you, and I’m not going to pin this on you. I understand you just wanted me to escape.” She hugged Chabashira a little tighter, “Thank you; I haven’t met someone who cared about me this much in a while.”

Chabashira couldnt respond with words, all she did was hold Yumeno tighter as she knew what would come next.

And as she expected, Monokuma spoke up, “Now then, the very thing you have all been waiting for, iiiiiitts PUNISHMENT TIME!”

“Wait please, I just want a little more time! Yumeno-chan, please I dont want you to die!”, Chabashira faltered at his words and started to lose her grip on the girl she would give her life up for.

But her plea was never answered, and instead, another life was taken away from them.

[EXECUTION START:  
Hocus Pocus!   
Yumeno Himiko’s Execution: Executed!]

...

Yumeno is placed in a large glass box with small holes at the top. She tries to look around for an exit, and all of the sudden Monokuma appears.   
He snaps his fingers, and all of the sudden the room fills with water. She starts to bang on the glass, but a curtain forms around the box before anyone can try and help her.  
She continues to try and break the glass, and as she is working, a long sword falls through one of the holes on the top of the box. The sword barely misses her, but gives her a small cut on her body.  
The water rises, and more and more swords are being placed in the box, cutting Yumeno more and more.  
When the box is almost full of water, Yumeno is forcibly pushed up by the water. Hoping she can push off the lid, she tries her best as the water begins to turn the color of her blood. With her final strength, she pushed off the lid and tried to climb out. But as soon as she opened the box, the rest of the swords came raining down into the box, mortally stabbing her.   
The lid closes again, and the box finally fills with water. Once the water reaches the lid, the glass box begins to crack.  
It finally breaks, pouring out crimson tainted water, some of the swords. And Yumeno’s drowned and skewered body along with it. As the box exploded open though, one of the Monokubs grabbed a sword flying by and stabbed his red sibling. Once he finished however, a projectile sword impaled his head, and the green one also died.  
Monokuma was standing with his back facing the box, wearing a magicians hat. And with one final bow, the execution came to an end.

...

The room again, once filled with silence, now filling the room in place of the girl that was with them moments ago.

“Why? She could have lived and escape if you never accused her!”, Chabashira cried out, and walked over to Maki.

Maki quickly replied, “It was either her or us. We all have something to fight for too.”

“Harukawa-san right!”, Gokuhara slowly said, not hiding his hesitation.

Tojo rushed over to comfort Chabashira, who was now crying, “You are just experiencing a lot of emotions at once, Chabashira-san. Please focus on your breathing and calm down.”

Chabashira shook her head, “I am calm, I’m just aggravated that someone here thinks that her life was outweighed by the others. No wonder shes a killer.”

Maki felt it was unnecessary to use words over an accusation like that, but she still felt hurt.

Momota stepped in to support Maki, “Now wait just a second Chabashira-chan. You can’t just stay stuff like that. I understand you were close to her, but we all have our own personal reasons for why we want to be alive. We all voted for Yumeno-chan, so don’t just single Harukawa-chan out!”

Chabashira looked at him one second once more, before storming out of the room.

Yonaga spoke up, “I feel bad for her, but I am not mad with how she feels. They both were really close.”

Hoshi added on, “She most likely blames herself for Yumeno’s death.”

“Regardless, it’s close to nighttime, so why don’t we just return back to our rooms?”, Amami crossed his arms and looked around the room.

No one objected, and the eleven of them walked out of the elevator together, with tears in their eyes, but hope in their hearts they would never have to come back there again.

Maki returned back to her room, and collapsed on the bed. She was exhausted, and her throat was sore from all of the yelling she had to do. She placed her fingers over Akamatsu’s hair pin once again. “What would she do? Why did she trust me?” She wondered. And those thought kept circling around in her mind for a little longer before she finally went to sleep.

Before she fell asleep, she remembered all of her interactions with Keebo and Yumeno.  
Maybe she was slowly getting close to everyone after all.  
She hoped it wouldn’t betray her.  
But one thing she didn’t know,   
that with hope,  
comes despair.

[CHAPTER: END]

[REMAINING STUDENTS: 12]

. . .

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 2 is finally completed!  
And with that, comes chapter 3.  
I expect chapter 3 to have 5 chapters, so the story will be a lot more paced out from now on.  
But still, thank you so much for reading this chapter!


	6. Chapter 6: Investigation 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The group explores the new areas of the school.

Monokuma Theatre:  
Have you ever heard of the phrase “A magician never reveals their tricks”? They know the truth about what happens when they perform. But thats the fun part! Some people appreciate the fun, and are amazed when they can’t understand how it’s done! While others focus so much on figuring out the trick they never focus on the magician’s goal. They understand the trick, but did they have fun? In life, there are countless magicians with tricks. But what matters, if you focus on the entertainment, or the mechanics!

Maki opened her eyes, her tablet said it was 6:00am. She slowly sat up on the bed. She gently touched her hairpin, thinking back to last night. The morning after a murder must be the hardest for everyone, but she was already numb. At least, she thought she was, are her emotions she thought she killed off coming back to life? 

It would be another two hours before the morning announcement would tell everyone to wake up. Considering taking advantage of waking up early, she got out of bed and started to get ready for the day.

She quietly opened the door, and snuck out, as to not disturb anyone. As she was walking out of the dorms however, she couldn’t help but notice how Chabashira’s door was a little open. She walked closer, and was slightly relieved to see that a body discovery announcement didn’t go off. Now that she wasn’t distracted, she left the dorms to go to the dining hall.

The walk there seemed quieter then usual, maybe it was the atmosphere? Despite no one being there with her, silence made more of a presence. The sun was still rising, and she felt a light breeze. It was almost serene, but perfectly out of place, given the situation. Like someone could mistake this for a paradise, one that you are guaranteed to stay in for life.

She slowly opened the door to the dining hall. Immediately, she was exposed to the scent of cooking, but it wasn’t a familiar recipe. She walked over to the kitchen, and saw it was someone else cooking so early in the morning.

Chabashira turned around and was slightly startled. She had a tired, yet aggravated look on her face. She turned back to her cooking and left Maki in silence.

“I would appreciate it if you left me alone. People need time to grieve.”, Chabashira slowly stirred the broth in the pan.

Maki looked back at her, “There is a difference between grieving and pushing people away.”

Chabashira stopped stirring, “You’re just saying that because you are used to death, people still have a right to not being able to control their emotions.”

“Still, people are here to help you, like Momota-kun, or Tojo-san. Even Hoshi-kun, he seems to be good at understanding people.”, Maki took a step away from the kitchen.

Chabashira had just finished cooking when Maki replied, “Do you even understand? I want nothing to do with anyone anymore! Why do you think I’m up this early to cook for myself?” She took a deep breath, and carried her food out with her as she began walking towards the entrance, “Don’t include me in that group anymore, why would I ever wan’t to be in a group that killed her? Why would I ever be with a killer like you?”

Tojo opened the door as soon as Chabashira was about to leave. She looked at the maid carefully, then rushed out of the room, forgetting to take the cold tone of her words with her. And so they lingered on, leaving both of them aware of the atmosphere.

Silence followed for a bit, before Maki looked back at Tojo, “Good morning.”

Tojo turned to greet Maki, “Good morning to you, Harukawa-san. Do you need anything of me?”

“No, not for now. Are you going to start cooking for everyone now?”, Maki asked.

“Yes. But it seems that I am cooking for 10 now, since Chabashira-san does not wish to eat with us.”, Tojo placed a hand on the side of her head and sighed.

Maki looked at her for a second longer, “You forgot to include yourself.”

Tojo looked back at her with a slight sense of curiosity in her eyes, “You sometimes say the strangest things.” Tojo then walked towards the kitchen, and started to prepare breakfast for everyone else.

Her routine became ordinary to Maki. Tojo would get up early in the morning, prepare the food, then set the table. Most mornings Maki would help with most of the chores, but now she felt that Tojo needed help now more than ever.

As she was cooking, Maki looked over at the whole process. She had never seen such focus and precision before when it came to cooking. But despite not having that much culinary experience, she could tell this was a lot for one person.

She lightly tapped Tojo on the shoulder, as to not bother her, “I have a request.”

“Of course, what do you need of me?”, Tojo didn’t look up, but Maki could tell she was listening. 

“It’s true that you can do any request right? So is it possible for you to turn mine down?”, Maki asked.

Tojo thought for a moment as she poured tea out of a kettle, “Well, there are some tasks I cannot do, but I do not believe you would ask such things. So yes, I’ll listen to anything you have to say.”

Maki took a moment to appreciate the aroma from the food, “Then what if I requested you let me help with cooking the food, is that out of the question?”

Tojo looked at the other girl, “Harukawa-san, you know that as a maid, I cannot have people do the tasks I am tasked with doing.”

Maki took a step closer, “What if I requested it though? You said that as a maid, you can’t deny a lot of requests.”

“I suppose this is an argument that I have to concede, am I wrong? You are stubborn over the strangest reasons.”, Tojo lightly chuckled and smiled at the other girl.

“So I can help?”, Maki showed a bit of excitement in her speaking.

Tojo sighed and brushed any debris off of her apron, “If you must. Now then, shall we begin?”

Cooking the rest of the food didn’t take that long, due to most of the food already being finished. But Tojo slowly and carefully instructed Maki on the basics. She seemed to understand what the other girl was saying. She had experience, caring for others, but she still was happy to spend this time with Tojo. When the food was all prepared, both complemented each other on a job well done.

There was only about another half hour until the dining hall will be crowded with the others. The food had been prepared, along with the drinks. And the table was set as well. Seeing as the task was done, Maki walked over to the dining hall door.

“Harukawa-san, where are you going?”, Tojo looked up from pouring a class of coffee.

“We finished my request, and things are all set.”, Maki answered, with a very distant tone. Almost like the interaction between them never happened. 

“...I cannot force you to stay, but at least know I am grateful for you.”, Tojo weakly smiled, trying to show as much gentleness she can.

Maki smiled back, and exited the dining hall. The announcement said it was now 8:00am, and she left to go back to her dorm room.

She sat there quietly in silence on her bed. She seemed bothered, but she didn’t know why. Everyone was better off without her, she accepted this as a fact. But things became different then what she expected. There were still the people that were quick to dismiss her, but somehow, there were people that still treated her like she was one of them. Maybe that’s what bothered her, things didn’t go how she expected. 

The silence was interrupted by the sound of knocking. Maki got up and opened the door. She wasn’t surprised when it was Tojo that wanted to speak with her. However, she was surprised when Tojo had to plates of food with her.

“What’s all this?”, Maki asked as she invited Tojo inside.

Tojo walked in and carefully placed the two plates on a table, “Well, shouldn’t the cook also try their own food? You did help after all, and it is important that you eat.”

Maki sighed, “Geez, I was going to go when everyone else left. You should know my routine by now.”

“I know your routine, but regardless, a little change is nice.”, Tojo offered Maki the plate of food.

Maki hesitantly took it, and stumbled a bit as she looked around, “A dorm room isn’t exactly the best place to eat, how about your lab?”

“Sure, that sounds nice.”, Tojo smiled.

Maki nodded and walked with Tojo, both of them holding a plate of food. On their way to the second floor, they were greeted by Shirogane and Yonaga. Shinguji also stopped to say hello to them. It seemed everyone was silently struggling over what happened yesterday, but at least they weren’t giving up on staying positive.

Tojo opened the door for Maki, and both sat down. The room was nice. Maki had only been in it once, so she hadn’t truly took the time to appreciate it.

She looked around the room, and finally noticed a chandelier hanging over the table they were eating from.

“Is that new?”, Maki pointed up to the chandelier above them.

Kirumi looked up as well, “Ah. I had that installed. Did you know that Monokuma will add or change anything about your lab? I decided to add a chandelier, they are always so pretty.”

“Yeah, they are pretty nice to look at.”, Maki nodded.

They had small conversations as they ate. It was a comfortable atmosphere. They felt like they were truly able to laugh or actually be happy for the first time since this killing game started. Maki took it in and never forgot how happy she felt being able to see Tojo smile, and act like a normal teenage girl.

Once they finished eating, a small conversation still lingered on.

“Would you like to do this tomorrow, Harukawa-san? I have no problem with it.”, Tojo asked as she gently took Maki’s plate.

Maki thought for a moment, “I was thinking of trying to eat with the others for once.”

Tojo looked up in surprise, “Well, that is wonderful. I am glad.” She fixed a strand of her hair back into place, “Today was fun, and I hope the rest of the day is well for you.”

Maki nodded, “Same here.”

The two of them got up and parted ways, each taking with them the feeling of joy they both thought they had lost.

Maki was back in her room a few moments later. There wasn’t that much left time in the day.

She decided to go to the dining hall, and eat outside, like she did with Momota.  
When she entered, she saw Gokuhara, Ouma, and Shinguji all there. Ouma was off to the side, and at the other side of the table Gokuhara was carefully whispering something to Shinguji, with a nervous tone.

“I’m sure the situation will come to pass, you have no need to worry, Gokuhara-kun.”, Shinguji’s words were quiet, yet strong. 

Gokuhara still seemed a little tense, “Gonta hope so...”

Ouma looked over at Maki, and had a smile that only spoke trouble, “You knooow, it’s a shame how Chabashira-chan cut us off from the group. I haven’t seen her all day!”, he spoke a little louder, and his smile grew wider as well, “We have to figure something out for why people don’t want to be around us.”

Gokuhara turned back to Ouma with a stern glare, “Cuz people panicking. Adding on to problem not helping.”

“Sheesh, what are we supposed to do then?”, Ouma slouched further down in his chair.

Maki didn’t feel the need to dignify anything Ouma said with a response, seeing as he only talked to torment her. She grabbed a plate of food and exited the dining hall.

The evening was quiet, and the sun was starting to set. Maki sat down on the grass, and breathed in the air. It was serene, calming. She took another moment to appreciate the moment, then began eating.

“Ah, Harukawa-chan, good evening.”, A voice approached her as she finished eating.

She turned around and saw Shirogane, her hands were behind her back, and she had a welcoming smile. Though Maki could sense a bit of nervousness in her posture.

“Mind if I sit down next to you? I don’t bite.”, Shirogane tilted her head slightly.

“Sure. Go on ahead.”, Maki looked back at the sky.

Shirogane quietly sat down, and hugged her knees as she also looked up at the sky.

It took a moment before anyone spoke, but Shirogane had a lot of hesitation in her voice, “I will protect you all...”

“What?”, Maki looked at the girl.

Tsumugi’s head tilted down, and she hugged her knees tighter, “Those were Keebo-kun’s last words. He didn’t know the problem at the time, yet he did what he could.”

Maki stayed silent, and Shirogane fumbled, “Uhm, I’ve been talking and helping Iruma-chan for a good part of the day, since she was the closest to him. But there is this idea I can’t get out of my mind.”

“What is it?”, Maki asked the other girl.

“Well...I know plain old me can’t do this, but I just wish there can be some way to make everyone happy, you know? Iruma-chan shut her self off from everyone, saying she was working on a ‘project’. And Chabashira-chan...well someone like me doesn’t know where to begin with how much she is plainly hurt.”, Shirogane spoke in a serious tone, which was unusual for her.

Maki sighed, “I’m sure there are others who agree with you, Shirogane-chan.”

Shirogane blinked, “Ah, I hope so. It’s getting late, so I think I might go to bed early. But have a safe night, Harukawa-chan.” Shirogane got up, and walked off.

Maki waved back, and went back to looking at the sky. Momota will most likely make her hang out again, so there is no point in her going back to her room. She waited until the announcement said it was nighttime, so she could keep an eye out for Momota, or anyone else.

The sky started to grow dark, and it was announced that it was nighttime. Maki looked up at the stars, she didn’t know why, but she now noticed how odd the formations of the stars were.

She waited in the dark for a few more monents, but still Momota didn’t come. But when she turned around at the sound of footsteps, she only saw Hoshi walking towards her.

“Yo. You waiting for Momota?”, Hoshi had his hands in his leather jacket.

Maki looked back at Hoshi, “Yeah. What happened? Did you see him?”

“No. But he won’t be coming today apparently.”, Hoshi shrugged.

“Why? What happened?”, Maki rose quickly, seeming alert.

Hoshi pulled a hand out of his pocket and pulled down his hat, “No need to be so paranoid. I knocked on his door before I left, and he said he wouldn’t come today. So he’s still alive, just absent.”

Maki exhaled any tension she had and relaxed, “Sorry. So then, what are you going to do?”

Hoshi sighed, “Are we going to cancel?”

Maki shook her head, “No. actually I have a favor to ask. Sit down for a bit.”

Both sat down again and Maki began, “Are you any good at talking to people?”

Hoshi’s tired face looked at Maki, “It’s easy to see what people are really like once you’ve seen them all. But, I’m not the best one for a conversation.”

“That still answers my question. Can you try talking to Chabashira-chan?”, Maki fidgeted her fingers as she talked.

Hoshi gave Maki a puzzled look, “Chabashira? Don’t think shes fond of boys, but how come you want me to talk to her?”.

“She won’t listen to me, or I don’t think anyone else. If you can at least approach her and tell us what she needs, then I think she can finally come back to us.”, Maki talked slowly, careful to not slur or mix up any words.

It took a while for Hoshi to respond, “I get what you are trying to say. But it doesn’t take a therapist to know she needs space to grieve. And, why are you so worried about isolation when you isolate yourself?”

Maki sighed, “She’s overreacting. I know Yumeno-chan was important to her. But it’s important that we all stay together. And...well I’m already a lost cause for gaining any trust, and we don’t need two of me here.”

Silence lingered for a bit, and Hoshi looked up at the sky, “I’ll see what I can do. I can’t promise any success, but I get what you are trying to do.” Hoshi got up and brushed off any grass he had on his legs. “I saw her outside on my way here, so I’ll approach her now, and tell you anything important in the morning.”

“Yeah, see you.”, Maki got up.

Hoshi walked off, his tired eyes looking up at the sky. Maki looked up one last time, then left to her own dorm room.

Maki sat on her bed as soon as she entered. Today was quiet, but it was nice. She can’t recall seeing Monokuma even once today. Maybe everyone just needed that, a day off from the killing game. And she hoped that maybe they can have more days like today. And with that wishful thinking, she went to sleep.

The morning announcement woke Maki up. And she slowly got out of bed. She heard something odd mentioned during the announcement, that it was mandatory to come. Regardless, in a few minutes she left for the dining hall.

Yonaga was outside of the dorms, and when she saw Maki, they decided to walk to the dining hall together. The walk was calm, Yonaga was very excited to start the day, and Maki just went along with it, showing a small smile on her face.

When they entered the dining hall together, ten others were waiting for them. All of them seemed nervous. Maki found that the cause of this was none other of the reappearance of Monokuma.

“Geez, can’t you just stay fucking MIA for maybe another day? Or even an eternity? I’m wasting precocious time listen to your bullshit.”, Iruma was as enthusiastic and in a good mood as ever.

“...You are the only reason this killing game is still going on. Just go ahead and die already.”, Shirogane pointed at Monokuma and gave him a cold stare.

“Wow! Kids these days! I’ll have you know I took a day off so I can mourn the death of, not one, not seven, not the square root and digital root of four thousand sixty three, but two of my cute little cubs!”, Monokuma ranted on.

“So why is it mandatory that we are here?”, Momota asked.

Monokuma shot up, “Because I have some gifts for you! Would my adorable little kids come forward with the presents?”

All of the sudden, two smaller kubs appeared, each of them holding two items.  
The pink one spoke first, “For winning the trial, you get a Ninja Scroll and a Golden Hammer!”. Then she handed the items to Tojo and Gokuhara.

The yellow one then handed Maki some sort of key and said, “And youse also gets a Magic Key and...” he then pulled out a grenade, and his eyes glowed red, “revolution.”

Monokuma seemed unfazed, “Eh? Whats that tiny little grenade gonna do?”

At that moment, a loud burst of sound exploded all at once, and when it was over, Monokuma was destroyed.

“Is everyone ok?”, Gokuhara asked, looking around to see if anyone was hurt.

“What the fuck? That son of a bitch blew up my favorite mug with him!”, Iruma shouted.

The yellow cub spoke up through the panic, “I wouldn’t worry about it. That bad boy was especially designed to only kill him, and nothing else.”

Yonaga faltered for a moment, “But why kill Monokuma? What was the reason?”

“We have no need for him any more. From now on its the monokubs that are taking over and running the killing game! Say hello to the future!”, the pink one answered with pride.

“So, this killing game will continue right?”, Amami looked back at where Monokuma was minutes ago.

“You betcha! The killing game will still continue. So why dontcha make the best of it by exploring? Seeya!”, and without another word, the two of them disappeared.

Silence lingered on for a moment longer. Any sign that Monokuma was there had vanished. Leaving the group in shock, since it all happened in such a short time.

“Let’s go. We need to investigate right?”, Chabashira broke the silence with a stern voice.

“Alright, how should we split up the groups?”, Ouma put his arms behind his head and looked back at everyone else.

“Simple.”, Chabashira grabbed both Shirogane’s and Tojo’s hands, “Will you two explore with me?”

“Uhm...sure...?”, Shirogane stammered out.

Tojo answered with a bit more composition, “If you would like me to.”

Chabashira nodded, “Good. Let’s get going.”

And the three of them left the dining hall with Chabashira being in a hurry to leave.

“So then. Looks like that’s one group down.”, Momota sighed.

“Hey! Gokuhara-kun, wanna team up again, it’ll be like last time!”, Ouma nudged Gokuhara in the shoulder.

“Oh, sure! But, would it be ok if...”, he bent down to whisper to Ouma’s ear.

Ouma looked around, and then responded, “Yeah. Im ok with it.”

Gokuhara seemed relieved, and walked over to Hoshi and tapped his shoulder, “Would you like to investigate with us?”

Hoshi looked up at Gokuhara, then at Ouma, and smiled, “Sure. I don’t see a problem with it.”, he looked back at Gokuhara and walked back to Ouma.

Gokuhara smiled and joined the others.

“Alright, that makes another group! See you guys back at the gym!”, Ouma shouted then ran out of the room. Hoshi sighed and followed along with Gokuhara.

“Now it is just us six, shall we split into two groups of three?”, Shinguji asked.

“Sure. Momota-kun, Yonaga-chan, do you want to form a group together?”, Maki looked down at the key in her hand.

“Sure! Where should we go?”, Momota gave Maki a thumbs up.

“Of course! My god says this is the perfect group!”, Yonaga laughed quietly to herself as she smiled.

“So that means myself, Iruma-chan, and Shinguji-kun are the last group?”, Amami crossed his arms.

“It appears so.”, Shinguji adjusted his hat.

“Wait a sec, we don’t have any of those prizes, so what the fuck are we supposed to do?”, Iruma stomped her foot.

“Why don’t you guys look for a flashback light? There will probably be one somewhere.”, Momota spoke up, in an attempt to calm down Iruma.

“Yeah, that sounds like a good idea.”, Amami nodded.

“Good luck everyone.”, Yonaga waved and she left with Momota and Maki.

The doors to the dining hall closed behind them, and they started investigating.

They began their exploration on third floor, seeing as most of the other floors were already explored.

The group came across an odd door, near Maki’s lab. Yonaga seemed eager to test out the key on it. Since no one had any objections, she placed the key in the lock. It fit perfectly. She turned the key, and the door feel apart, revealing a staircase to the next floor.

When they arrived at the newly opened fourth floor, all three of them were hit by the oppressive atmosphere that came off from it. Momota however, was the most affected. The floor was in no place like the other floors, it seemed like it was something out of a horror movie film.

Regardless, the group continued forward. They found Shinguji’s lab, but Momota waited outside for reasons he didn’t say. 

Next, they found Yonaga’s lab, which they briefly explored. She seemed pretty happy to have found it.

After they exited her lab, they came across three strange rooms, that all looked familiar. And just as Maki was about to open the door to one of them, a voice interrupted her.

“Oh, you don’t need to cover that area. We already did that for you”, the voice belonged to Ouma.

Maki turned to where the voice came from and saw a gleeful Ouma, with Gokuhara and Hoshi.

“Oh, hey. What have you guys found so far.”, Momota looked back at all of them.

“We found strange computer room.”, Gokuhara responded.

Ouma sighed, “There wasn’t anything to say about it. At least, not right now.”

Maki stared at the boy, “What does that mean?”.

Ouma gave her a glare and a sly smile, “Oh you know, we’ll have are usual show and tell at the gym. So until then, have fun exploring this place.”, he ran off toward the exit.

“Geez, it would be nice if he wasn’t so cryptic for once.”, Hoshi sighed.

Gokuhara looked down at the other boy, “Yeah. Hoshi-san right. It important to not lead others in bad direction.

“It’s good you can recognize that. Not a lot of people know what’s good or bad, only good people do.”, Hoshi smiled, “Anyways, we should probably catch up.”

“Oh, right. Goodbye now everyone! We see you soon.”, Gokuhara waved and walked off with the other boy.

“They mentioned a computer room.”, Maki thought to herself.

“Oh right, Momota-kun, you haven’t seen Shinguji-kun’s lab yet. Why don’t we go back there?”, Yonaga clapped her hands together.

Momota shook his head, “You guys have already explored it, there’s no point.”

Maki stared at him, “Are you scared, Momota-kun?”

Momota flinched with shock at such an accusation, “What? Of course I’m not.”

“Then prove it.”, Maki returned back.

“Alright alright, let’s go then.”, Momota said and walked forward with uneasy feet.

The lab was as impressive as ever. Ancient texts on rituals, mythology and the like covered every wall and corner. And sacred artifacts were also featured in parts of the room. When the group entered, they saw that another group was here as well.

Amami tapped Shinguji’s shoulder, “You seem pretty excited. Is there something special about that wooden dog?”

Shinguji didn’t look away from the artifacts, “Of course, these are extremely precious items, tracing back to the darkest origins.”

“Hey.”, Iruma called out from the other side of the room, “This katana looks pretty bad ass. And it’s golden too, my kind of color.”

Amami walked over to the katana, “Yeah. It looks pretty old too.”

Shinguji called over, “It’s an extremely valuable relic, please take caution in examining it.”

Iruma whispered to herself, “Regardless...it’s pretty big...long....and thick-“

Amami cut her off with a cold glare, “Enough of that. If Shinguji-kun heard you, he wouldn’t be too happy.”

Iruma shriveled and apologized immediately, and she looked over at the other three who entered the room.

This also caught Amami’s attention, and they walked over together. “Hey there, what have you guys found so far?”

“My lab, and Ouma-kun told us of a computer room.”, Yonaga explained.

Iruma become immediately thrilled at the last words of Yonaga’s answer. “A computer room? Holy shit! Hey, lettuce head, we are going over there right now!”

Amami looked at her, confused, “What about Shinguji-kun?”

Shinguji chuckled, “Don’t mind me. If you wish to go on, please do.”

Amami sighed, “If you say so.”

Iruma shouted, “Come on, we might find something interesting!”

And with that, she left the room, practically dragging Amami with her. Leaving Shinguji behind. The group also decided to leave, seeing that this floor seemed to be fully explored.

The group decided to explore outside next, hoping a new area would have been opened up.

After walking around for a while, Momota pointed out that he saw Tojo and Shirogane. The group walked over to them.

The two girls were waiting outside a large dojo, Maki noticed that Chabashira wasn’t with them.

“Hiya! How is your investigation going?”, Yonaga waved.

Shirogane turned around and replied, “Well, I think it’s going plainly better then we expected.”

Maki looked around again, “Where’s Chabashira-chan?”

Tojo sighed, “She is inside. This is her lab after all. When we unlocked it, she ran in here. And she said she would come out when she was ready.”

Shirogane placed her hand on the side of her head, “I feel so bad for her. After what happened of course she needs some time to herself.”

“Everyone else is probably at the gymnasium by now, should we get her?”, Momota looked at the door and sighed.

“I can try and get her out! I am one of her closest friends after all.”, Yonaga exclaimed and she walked up to the door and knocked, “Chabashira-chan? Will you please come out so we can all go together?”

A long silence followed, until Chabashira finally answered, “Just fill me in later. Come by again when it’s done, but only Yonaga-chan can visit me.”

The group had their answer, so they left Chabashira to herself as they made their way to the gymnasium. 

The five of them entered the gym, greeted by the sight of six others. Ouma made it a point that Chabashira was absent, which left Tojo having to explain the situation to everyone. 

After everyone shared what they found, Yonaga left to explain the news to Chabashira. And once everyone was finished, it was a bit after noon. Seeing as all of the information was shared, everyone left to go their separate ways.

“Hey. You gotta sec?”, Iruma lightly whispered to Maki.

Maki turned back to Iruma, “What do you need?”

Iruma twirled her hair as she talked, “It’s nothing much, I just need you to follow me to my lab.”

“Why are you asking me?”, Maki pressed the question.

Iruma whined, “Geez, you know that you could snap me in half if I tried to kill you! I’m not going to take that risk and die an idiot! Just come with me, ok?”

“Fine. Let’s go.”, Maki walked out of the gymnasium with Iruma. 

When they arrived, Iruma stepped closer to a sheet. “So remember how I said I owe you a favor? Take it like this.”

She pulled the sheet over and revealed Keebo’s body to Maki. It looked mended together again, like it was never cut up.

“What?”, Maki gasped, she didn’t know what to say.

Iruma patted the table Keebo’s body was placed on, “I’ve been working all day and night on this. He should be back soon, but I have to completely restore his software and all of that shit.”

Maki was still confused, “Why are you telling me all of this?”

“Because,”, Iruma looked down at Keebo, “If anything happens to me, I need you to finish what I started.”

Iruma extended a hand towards Maki, “So are you going to help or not?”

Maki thought about it, this is a chance to bring someone back. When she had no more doubts in her mind, she shook Iruma’s hand tight.

“Good. There’s a lot I gotta explain, so sit down and relax. This may take a while.”, Iruma flipped her googles on and turned on a large machine.

Iruma explained to Maki how to activate Keebo’s body, and showed her all sorts of commands. Iruma also said that the first thing she did was make most of the process automatic, then she worked on Keebo’s system. By the nighttime announcement, Maki was able to perfectly understand what to do, and how everything should go.

As Maki was walking towards the courtyard she saw Hoshi, and Momota bringing yet another person.

“Good evening everyone!”, Yonaga greeted them with a smile.

Maki looked at Momota for an answer, “She brought herself, asked me this morning if she could come.”, he clarified.

“Yep yep! This all sounded so fun!”, Yonaga enthusiastically said.

“So then, what’s the plan for today?”, Hoshi looked up at Momota.

Momota thought for a moment, “I was thinking of something new. Like training. I haven’t done it in a while, thanks to the killing game.”

Maki looked at him as if he misspoke, “Training?”

Yonaga smiled, “That sounds fun!”

“I don’t see a problem in it, it just sounds...off.”, Hoshi added on.

“Then let’s make it quick, and start out with twenty sit-ups.”, Momota said and he sat down.

Maki looked at Hoshi, who was already on the ground. He looked back, and shrugged, signaling to Maki that it was better to just go along with it.

And so they started training, it was odd, but everyone decided to try it.

“Yonaga-chan, how come you aren’t doing it?”, Momota asked between breaths.

Yonaga had crossed her legs and looked like she was meditating, “My god says I am already well trained enough to enter his wonderful paradise.”

Hoshi, who had just finished, chuckled, “If you say so.”

Once everyone had finished the short exercise, a conversation started as usual. Now with four people, it had more life, more opinions, and overall a completely different atmosphere. Maki looked at Momota who smiled back at her, and she smiled back. And Hoshi reported to Maki that he tried, and that there was some progress with Chabashira.

After a while, the four of them agreed to go back to the dorms together, each of them wishing each other a good night.

Maki entered her room, and was slightly more exhausted than usual. She fell on her bed, and quickly fell asleep, thinking of all of the new places unlocked in the school.

When she woke up, the clock said it was ten minutes until eight. She got up and started to get ready. Once she finished, she made her way over to the door. As she was about to open it, her foot felt something had touched it. She looked down and saw a familiar tablet.

Out of nervousness, she turned it on, and her heart sank with worry and confusion.

“This motive video is dedicated to Harukawa Maki; the Ultimate Assassin!”

She threw the tablet across the room, her mind became foggy with confusion. Why did she get her own motive video this time? It finally hit her, that someone must have tried to give her a reason to kill again. And Monokuma wouldn’t give them the same motive twice, so she assumed it was someone else.

Regardless, she needed answers, so she ran to the dining hall, hoping someone was there. And she ran, a shadow of despair and worry followed her.

The morning announcement rang, reminding everyone that it was a new day in the killing game. A new day, that will lead to an unexpected turn of events.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> With this part, chapter 3 has finally begun. It will be broken down into 5 parts, with the last two being the trial.  
My goal is that I finish chapter 3 by the end of December, that way I can complete chapter 4 by January.  
Regardless, thank you all for the support!


	7. Chapter 7: Daily Life 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Panic strikes the group when an unexpected situation happens.

Maki ran into the dining hall, and was relieved when she saw everyone was there.

“What the hell happened?”, Momota shouted.

“Calm down, let’s just talk this through.”, Amami tried to reassure the group.

“What’s going on?”, Maki tried to break through all of the noise.

Silence followed, no one really knew. Except for Ouma, “Good. Everyone’s here.”

“Hm? What do you mean?”, Shinguji questioned the boy.

Ouma didn’t respond with words, instead, he pulled out a flashback light, “So maybe I forgot some things.”

“Holy fuck! Where did you find that?”, Iruma jumped back in surprise.

“Oh, you know. In the computer room. I snatched it when no one was looking. Now then, can I say something odd? Im sure Gokuhara-kun also noticed it as well.”, Ouma continued.

Gokuhara flinched at the mention of his name, “You don’t mean...”

Ouma nodded, “Do you guys remember that weird graffiti? It changed. Now its: Th wor s ne i ma. Odd, isn’t it? Do you guys know anything that might ring a bell?”

Silence.

Ouma frowned, “Okay, what about Amami-kun? You’re smart, and you mentioned an Ultimate Hunt before we even knew it existed. So what’s your guess, I like you after all, so I’ll listen to whatever you have to say.”

Amami’s lingered on Ouma for a second, “No. I don’t know what it means. And as for the Ultimate Hunt, I only knew its name. I asked around because I thought I could match a term with it’s definition.”

“Well then, looks like that case is closed. I still think you are interesting though.”, Ouma went back to his normal self.

“So why do you want to show us the flashback light now?”, Tojo spoke up.

Ouma answered with a carefree attitude, “Like I said before, everyone is here. And I want to know the answer to most of the mysteries here. What the graffiti means, for example. I mean, someone has to keep writing it, so it wasn’t Yumeno-chan, or Keebo-kun.”

“Then let’s just watch it and get it over with.”, Hoshi sighed.

With no objections, Ouma flicked the switch on the flashback light, and the world Maki saw began to warp itself. Until it was all white.

When it wore off, she saw sixteen shrines all placed together. These shrines were of the sixteen students. They were watching their own funeral.

It was over as soon as it started, and panicked entered with the confusion of trying to process what happened.

“What was that?”, Shirogane exclaimed.

“Our own funeral?”, Tojo brought a hand to her mouth.

Gokuhara shook his head, “Are we...dead?”

Momota’s voice broke through all of the others, “No way. I mean. Most of us are still here.”

“Most of us...”, Amami repeated.

“Hm. Oh well, looks like the pile of mysteries keeps getting bigger! Oh well.”, Ouma’s face suddenly grew darker, and his tone went cold, “One mystery I guess we will never solve is how we all got our own motive videos.”

“Everyone got their own?”, Hoshi asked.

“Wh-hat does mean?”, Iruma stammered out.

Maki sighed, “So it’s true. Everyone did get their own motive video now.”

Yonaga added on, “But, who would do such a thing?”

Amami shook his head, “I don’t know. But as long as we avoid watching them, it should be fine.”

Chabashira broke her streak of being silent, “Haven’t some of us already seen their motive video?”

“Then those select people just need to be careful, and we also need to be careful of them.”, Tojo reminded everyone.

“Now now everyone. If we just stay together and keep our hopes up, it should all be ok.”, Yonaga explained.

“Oh yeah, and how the fuck do you think you can stop the killing game?”, Iruma shouted at the girl.

Yonaga smiled as she answered, “Simple. My god has the perfect plan. And you all shall see soon.”

After she announced this, she left the dining hall.

“Tch, perfect plan my ass. I hate to say it, but it has to be a pretty fucking foolproof idea.”, Iruma shook her head and walked out.

Chabashira followed the pattern by also leaving, without any goodbyes.

Ouma also left, with a look on his face that was different then his usual smile.

“Hey, why don’t we just worry about all of that confusing shit later? Let’s eat, we are in the dining hall after all.”, Momota put his arms to his side and sat down at the table.

No one saw the point in objecting, so they all ate in silence. And once it was over, everyone went to their rooms.

Maki entered her room and looked at the tablet that was now at the other side of the room. The clock said it was only noon, yet it felt like it all happened in minutes. All of the sudden, she felt a shiver run down her body. She walked over to the tablet on the floor, and picked it up. She saw it before, but now for some odd reason she wanted to see it again. This was unusual for her, why was she so tempted? 

She was alerted by another announcement from the monitor. She and everyone else had to go to the gym, for a special prize. She assumed that it was another motive, and with cautious steps, she left. 

When she entered, she saw ten nervous faces look around at each other. Ouma decided to start a conversation as they waited.

“You know, Chabashira-chan,”, he started off with, “you aren’t doing a good job of being a loner.”

Chabashira didn’t answer, she just gave him a death stare.

Just as Ouma was about to continue, the monokubs showed up in front of everyone.

“Alright then, lets hurry this up and give them the special prize; the motive.”, said the yellow one.

“Another motive...”, Amami narrowed his eyes.

“Yep!”, the pink monokub spoke next, “This time, you can choose to revive someone as a transfer student!”

Gokuhara looked in surprise, “Revive?”

“Yumeno-chan...”, Chabashira tilted her head down.

“You’ll need this to perform it though.”, one of them handed a large book to Shinguji, “All of the instructions should be in this Necronomicon.”

“That’s all for now! So long, bear well!”, and with that. The two of them left.

“So then...It appears that we can bring on of the four deceased back to life.”, Shinguji opened the book and began to read its contents.

Tojo got closer to also read the book, “What about Keebo-san? How are we supposed to resurrect a robot?”

Yonaga played with her hair, “Maybe by turning him off and on?”

“It’s a lot more complicated then that, he was also cut up, you know.”, Iruma reminded the other girl.

“So what should we do? This is a motive...”, Shirogane whispered.

“If its just going to lead to another murder, then we can forget it.”, Momota gave a thumbs up, “Besides, all of us are still here, right?”

“Huh?”, Gokuhara suddenly shouted.

“What is it?”, Maki asked him.

“This bad...Hoshi-san not here.”, he finally admitted.

“What?”, Momota gasped.

“Uhm...everyone else continue talk, Gonta make sure he ok.”, he tried to explain, “But Harukawa-san, you closest to Hoshi-san, Gonta need your help, just in case.”

Maki nodded, “Alright, lets go.”

And the two of them ran out of the room, with a sense of urgency and panic.

The first place they stopped at was Hoshi’s dorm.

“Hoshi-san’s door is unlocked...”, Gokuhara said as he turned the knob.

He breathed in, “Ok. Gonta try and see if Hoshi-san ok. If Gonta need help, Gonta shout for Harukawa-san.”

“Got it, good luck.”, Maki patted him on the back to try and comfort him.

He slowly opened the door, and closed it.  
Maki put her ear to the door, so she could hear what was going on. Most of the conversation was muffled through the door, so it was hard for her to tell what each person was saying, or who was talking.

“...What do you want?”

“To help. Gonta want to help.”

“How could you help someone like me? No one else out there cares about me, why should I stay alive and let other’s lives go to waste?”

“That not true! Please, listen to Gonta!”

“Sorry, but what else is there to say? The motive video summed it all up. I have no reason to keep on going.”

“Think calmly about this, are you sure?”

“What other choice do I have, Gokuhara?”

“I’m just some washed up killer who lost everything. No matter what you say, nothing will bring back those I’ve lost.”

“Don’t waste your time on me, I’m not going to drag you into my problems.”

“Do you think Gonta will not cry if you die? Of course Gonta will!”

“...You’ll do that for anyone, Gokuhara. But you shouldn’t cry for me.”

“But Gonta care for Hoshi-san!”

“That’s pointless, don’t make me repeat myself.”

“Gonta know how he can help.”

“Really know? Show me then, show me how you can change this messed up situation?”

“Gonta can show Hoshi-san that he have will to live, and that he someone Gonta close to. Gonta care for Hoshi-san.”

“...”

“Look at Gonta, Hoshi-san. It going to be ok, Gonta know Hoshi-san true gentlemen. True gentleman able to overcome anything.”

“...”

“So, let Gonta help ok? Gonta want Hoshi-san to be happy.”

“Stop it. I don’t want you to get close to a killer like me. Why care for someone like me?”

“Because Gonta love everyone, including Hoshi-san. But Gonta hurt seeing him like this. Everyone deserve love, including Hoshi-san.”

“...”

“Gokuhara, you clearly aren’t going to listen to me when I say no. But I want you to listen when I say I care for you too. And I’m sorry you are stuck with someone like me, but I think you are one of the few things left that makes me happy.”

“So...let’s help each other, ok, big guy?”

“Of course! Gonta happy, thank you, Hoshi-san.”

“I should be thanking you, Gonta.”

“Crap, I meant-“

“It ok. Gonta like that, actually.”

“...”

“Gonta be right back, ok?”

“Yeah...thanks again, by the way.”

The door opened once again, and Gokuhara stepped out.

“Ah; Harukawa-san.”, He greeted her.

“Hey. Did it work out well?”, She looked back at the door.

He smiled, “It went well. Gonta glad he can help.”

Seeing Gokuhara smile made Maki smile, “I couldn’t help but notice your speaking has gotten better, Gokuhara-kun.”

“Oh yes.”, his smile got wider, “Shinguji-san been helping Gonta, has Gonta improved?”

Maki nodded, “Yes, it has. I should go back and tell the others both of you are ok. Are you staying with him?”

“Yes. Gonta feel better staying here.”, Gokuhara responded.

“Ok. Take care.”, Harukawa said and left the dorms.

When she came back to the gym, she only saw four people there.

“Yo. Harukawa-chan, you ok?”, Momota rushed over to her.

“Yeah. Hoshi-kun, and Gokuhara-kun are fine as well.”, Maki replied.

Shirogane sighed, “Well that’s a relief.”

Maki looked around, “Where is everyone else?”

Yonaga cleared her throat, “Well, Amami-kun and Ouma-kun went down to the library. Iruma-chan went back to her lab, same with Chabashira-chan. And as for Shinguji-kun, hes examining the motive to see if we should really trust it.”

“So, I get that. But,” Momota pointed at Shirogane, Tojo, and Yonaga, “Why are you guys still here exactly?”

Tojo spoke up, “Considering how panicked everyone is, Yonaga-san decided we should have a select group of people that can help everyone be happy again.”

Shirogane twirled a strand of her hair, “I’m one of those people. But...I don’t know why Yonaga-chan asked me.”

“Its simple”, Yonaga laughed. Then she walked over to Shirogane and gave her a hug, “Because you are someone I care for deeply, and my god agrees too. And he also tells me that you will be a wonderful help.”

Shirogane seemed a bit startled by the hug, but welcomed it regardless, “Yeah...if you say so. I’m glad I can help.”

“So, what is your plan to bring everyone together.”, Maki asked.

Yonaga walked over to Maki, “Well...we agreed that a pool party might be a good idea.”

“Pool party?”, Momota echoed.

“Yes. But keep it a secret, ok? I trust you two wont try anything against it.”, Yonaga smiled.

“Right. Momota-kun, are you going to the dining hall?”, Maki turned to the boy.

He looked back, “Sure! It is getting close to nighttime, so let’s eat!”

“We will see you two soon, goodnight.”, Tojo waved as Maki and Momota walked off.

Their walk to the dining hall was quick, but they finally got the chance to talk to each other without anyone else. 

And when they open the door, they expected that tranquility to be interrupted when they saw Ouma and Amami. But they surprisingly were quiet, and close together, reading a book.

Amami looked up from reading out loud to Ouma, “Hey there. How have you guys been doing?”

Momota sat down at the table, “I’m doing good. What are you guys reading.”

Ouma answered as he read, “Well, since we really don’t know anything about our situation, Amami-kun and I thought that we could look up anything useful about the outside world.”

Maki sat down next to Momota, “Did you guys find anything.”

Amami sighed, “Not something we don’t already know.”

“Which is a shame, this is our last book from the pile.”, Ouma patted a large pile of books, all of them were lengthy and thick.

Momota picked up one of them and glanced at the book’s title, “So you guys have just been reading books together.”

Amami flipped a page, “I’m just as surprised as you. But when you get to know him, you can get along with him pretty well.”

Ouma smiled wide, “Maybe you just have to be the special one to see my true side!”

Amami looked at Ouma and side, “Regardless, I’ll make sure to tell you if we find anything new. And with no lies, like this one.”

“Geez, I can tell a truth you know.”, Ouma pouted, “Like, you have nice hair.”

“Thank you...?”, Amami didn’t know whether Ouma meant it or not.

“Anyways,”, Momota began, “same place for tonight, Harukawa-chan?”

“Sure.”, Maki got up, with Momota. And they each had a plate of food. Once they were ready, they left the dining hall. Leaving the other two boys with their piles of books.

The two of them sat down at their usual patch of grass. It was warm, and both of them stuck out in the middle of so much green. 

“Oh yeah.”, Momota said between bites, “Yonaga-chan is going to be busy tonight. So looks like its just us.”

Maki looked at him questioningly, “What about Hoshi-kun.”

He looked down, “I don’t think he is in the best condition for that mentally. I mean, he watched his own motive video, I don’t think any one would be okay after that.”

Maki hesitated, “Momota-kun...did you get yours?”

Momota silently nodded, and both went quiet for a while.

“There’s no way Monokuma did it, he got blown up back when the fourth floor became added to the school.”, Momota finally exclaimed.

Maki agreed, and they went back to eating. Soon the nighttime announcement rang, and the sky turned dark.

“You know”, Maki started, “I’ve been so focused on everything else going on, that I never had the time to speak with you like this.”

“Yeah. Everything went to shit again, then the cycle will repeat itself soon.”, Momota added on.

Maki couldn’t deny that a murder will certainly occur soon, no matter how hard the group tries. Soon someone will break.

But their conversation did not stop there. They still talked, like they always did. Until Momota brought up an unexpected topic.

“Harukawa-chan, let me ask you this. What will you do when I die?”, He asked.

Maki didn’t even need to think. “Win the class trial, and find whoever killed you.”

His face didn’t seem to change, “I see. Sorry, it was a bad question.”

“No, it was a perfectly normal question considering our situation.”, she assured him, “I just gave a too normal answer, I’m used to this.”

“Well regardless, it’s my fault. We shouldn’t worry about stuff like that if we keep our distance from anything dangerous.”, He got up. “Im going to bed, all the panic left me exhausted. Goodnight though, Harukawa-chan.”

“Wait.”, Maki also got up and walked towards Momota, “Do you honestly think you can just walk alone? I’m coming with you.”

“Alright. Let’s go then.”, He had an odd grin on his face as he walked. And he kept that grin as he entered his room.

Maki closed her door and was immediately exhausted. Today was a mess of emotions, from everyone. Hopefully, everyone would be alive to have fun tomorrow. That is, if Yonaga and everyone else involved have it ready by tomorrow. With an odd sense of hopefulness for tomorrow, she closed her eyes and ended the day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> With how I see it, I plan to have a part out a week, so the next one should be out soon!  
And yes, the victim discovery is next part!


	8. Chapter 8: Discovery 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> More and more events lead to more and more suspicions. Until finally, someone snaps, and the killing game is continued.

Maki woke up, a little more fatigued than the last times. Her motive video was still in the corner, taunting her. Choosing to ignore it, she got ready for the day. She was slower than usual today, which was odd for her. Regardless, in a few minutes she left to finally eat with the others.

Ten others greeted Maki as she entered, and she sat down next to Momota and Hoshi, with Gokuhara next to him.

“You doing okay?”, Maki tapped Hoshi’s shoulder.

He slowly nodded, and went back to eating.

Maki talked with Gokuhara and Momota for a bit, as they ate.

After everyone was finished, Yonaga got up in front of everyone and made some announcements.

First, she said that herself, Shirogane, and Tojo have put together a lot of fun events for everyone at the pool. And that she would bring everyone when its ready.

“If it’s optional, count me out.”, Iruma suddenly interrupted.

Shirogane seemed shocked, “What? How come?”

Ouma seemed to answer for her, “Oh you know...I mean, well duh, she said it was optional. And how do we know we can trust the three of you if you all promise the same thing?”

Iruma nodded, “He’s right, having all of us together just leaves us open for anything. Besides, I’m busy too. So until then, I have my reason for not showing up.”, when she finished, she got up and walked off in a hurry.

Amami sighed, “Geez. Well, thats just one less person we need to worry about.”

“Awww, Amami-kun cares about us.”, Ouma teased the boy sitting next to him.

“So anyways,”, Shirogane began, “it would be very appreciated if you came. It should be ready after noon. Oh, but if you want to help, that would be even better.”

Tojo kept the flow going, “And we all came to the consensus that we should also help console. So if there is ever a problem or struggle you need someone to talk to about, the three of us are here for you.”

Yonaga stood between them, “So please, put your faith in us. We are here to help, help win against the killing game.”

They seemed very benevolent and caring, like they knew what they were saying. Together, they had a confidence, that Yonaga constructed. With that speech out of the way, Yonaga continued the meeting.

“Shinguji-kun,”, she started, “what are your thoughts on this motive? Can we trust it?”

He paused for a moment, “Well. The instructions are very...cryptic. It’s almost like it was written by someone who knew nothing about rituals. But, that is a worrying idea. If we cannot trust the source, can we accurately judge it’s intentions?”

A silence of worry lingered, “Ah. But do not worry, I will investigate further in my lab.”, he clarified.

“Yeah, good luck though.”, Hoshi spoke up.

Seeing as Yonaga had no other announcements or questions, she ended the meeting and everyone went back to their regular agenda.

Maki left the dining hall, and the sound of whispering greeted her. Silently, she followed the noise. 

It led her to the hallway to Yumeno’s lab. And as she got closer, she could make out Shinguji’s and Chabashira’s voice. 

“I am sorry Chabashira-chan, but I cannot let you.”, Shinguji informed her.

“...Please, if it doesn’t work, then I’ll learn. But if it does...”, She pleaded.

Shinguji continued, “But it is dangerous, do I need to remind you this is a motive? It is an attempt to kill us. You are falling for it this instant. And tell me, what powers do you think Monokuma had that could even bring someone back to life?”

She faltered, “I know...but we don’t fully know if its dangerous if we try.”

“Seeing how persistent you are, I assume you will not accept no for an answer. So how about this, I will take more time to research it, and I will tell you and you only what you want to hear. But if it is dangerous; I have the right to not give it to you.”, Shinguji finally declared.

She stopped her bargaining, “Thank you...” and walked off.

The conversation was over, and Maki left the hallway to continue her day.

She decided to come back to the dining hall. Seeing as she had nothing better to do. When she came back, she only saw Tojo and Momota, which she was relieved to see.

She sat down next to Momota, and Tojo sat across from them, drinking tea. She asked if both of them wanted anything, and both thanked Tojo, but declined. Instead, they talked about whatever was on their minds, whether it be the motives, or something that happened before the killing game. But regardless, all three of them felt that nostalgia from when they investigated together, back when Yumeno and Keebo were still with them.

“Shirogane-san and Yonaga-san are finishing up preparations. Seeing as I had already finished my part, I decided to make some extra refreshments for everyone.”, Tojo said as she placed her cup down.

“Geez, do you ever give yourself some time to rest?”, Momota asked

Tojo chuckled, “Talking with you two is truly the only rest I need. Being able to have confidants is important, is it not? So I thank you for spending time with me, I appreciate it.”, she respectfully answered.

“Same here, I’m glad you guys aren’t so crazy.”, Now even Maki was smiling.

The door swung open, and a sudden sense of urgency and panic entered with Amami.

“You guys”, he said between breaths, “something’s happened. We need to get to the fourth floor.”

Everyone shot up. And immediately rushed out with Amami.

“Hold on, did someone die?”, Maki asked as they ran up the stairs.

“No. But if we don’t all stay together, someone might.”, Amami panted as he ran up.

It didn’t take the four of them that long to reach their destination. Everyone hurried into Shinguji’s lab. And looked around to find Shinguji frantically scanning a bookcase.

“Its gone...the Necronomicon has been stolen.”, he admitted.

“What? Why would someone do that?”, Tsumugi exclaimed.

Ouma smiled, “Obviously to use it, why else?”

Yonaga seemed to not focus on what Ouma said, “It is a true shame yes. But, we cannot let this distract us. Let’s take our minds off of it, and this whole killing game in general, yes? It may not be the best time to say, but everything is ready. So if you still would like to come, that would make me very happy!”

Shinguji paused, “I’m staying here to look for it. My apologies.”

Yonaga’s smile falted a little, “That’s fine, good luck on finding it.”

Seeing as everyone was leaving to go their own separate ways, Maki left with Momota. They both decided to go to the pool, despite the possibility of not many people being there. But still, no one could erase that worry that was slowly eating away at them.

On their walk, Maki heard quiet footsteps behind them. She turned around and saw Chabashira was walking behind them. Their eyes met, and Chabashira was taken aback.

“What is it...”, she murmured.

“Oh, hey Chabashira-chan.”, Momota turned around, “Are you going to the pool?”

She shook her head in response.

“Obviously she’s not going”, Maki snapped, “Why waste her time when she could resurrect Yumeno-chan?”

“What?”, Chabashira and Momota said at the same time.

“Just make it easier for everyone and admit to stealing the Necronomicon.”, Maki pressed harder against Chabashira.

“Thats enough!”, Momota cut her off. “Geez, no one needs that negativity.” Maki immediately went silent at hit shouting. 

He sighed and turned to Chabashira, “Look; Im sorry. You don’t have to listen to her. But you can at least try and make yourself feel better by talking it out.”

Chabashira crossed her arms and looked at the boy in front of her, “I can’t believe I’m getting help from not one, but two boys now.”

“Two?”, Momota asked.

“Hoshi-kun is trying to talk to me. Sometimes I answer. And for a degenerate, he’s slightly above average. But...he seems troubled now. So I won’t talk to him until he’s ok.”, Chabashira explained.

“Then let me help,” Momota took a step towards Chabashira, “everyone needs someone to rely on.”

Chabashira didn’t say anything. She walked back down the hallway, and ushered for Momota to come along. He turned back towards Maki to get her response.

“Go on ahead. Ill catch up with you later.”, she said in a slightly cold tone.

He nodded, and followed after Chabashira. Leaving Maki to herself.

She slowly pulled the door open to the pool, and was immediately welcomed by Shirogane and Tojo. She looked around and saw just how much dedication could come from three people. There was a table full of drinks and food, all prepared by the Ultimate Maid herself. There were wonderful decorations put up by Shirogane and Yonaga. All of the preparations were impressive.

There were also a lot of activities, such as a ping pong table they were able to find in the warehouse. And there was even a music player there as well.

When she focused on everyone else there, she could see was all of them having fun. Hoshi was explaining to Gokuhara good tips for ping pong. Amami was in the pool splashing Ouma. While Shirogane and Yonaga laughed and talked beside the pool. Everyone was having fun, everyone was happy.

“Can I get you anything, Harukawa-san”, Tojo asked. 

Maki snapped out of it and focused, “I’m fine, thanks. But seriously, how did you set all of this up in such a short time?”

Tojo smiled, “It was not that much work, and it paid off regardless. Making people happy is all I ever need for gratitude.”

Maki smiled back, and she walked over to the pool. Tojo followed her. The sat by the pool and talked for a bit. Until they finally decided to get in the pool. It didn’t take long until Ouma appeared behind the two and splashed Tojo with water. Maki immediately made it more then even by splashing him back with an even bigger wave, he swam back to Amami as a form of retreating.

The party went on for a few more hours. Until it stopped at the sound of the nighttime announcement. Everyone else left and thanked Shirogane, Yonaga, and Tojo. Tojo wished Maki a goodnight, and Maki left the pool with a smile on her face.

Maki decided to visit Iruma, hoping for a status report. She opened the doors for her lab, and startled Iruma.

“What the fuck are you here for?”, Iruma generously greeted Maki.

“How’s progress going?”, Maki returned.

Iruma sighed, “It should be done soon. Still...”

Maki crossed her arms, “Still?”

Iruma stayed silent for a moment, “This killing game is getting on my fucking nerves. Everyone is trying to stay together, but that will only make whoever is in charge of the killing game mad.”, her tone became cold in angry, “Shit, I miss Keebo-kun so much. He was really the only one who calmed me down. And in return, I helped him with repairs.” 

Maki put a supporting hand on Iruma, “He’ll be back soon.”

Iruma nodded, “Hey, could I have done anything, even the littlest thing to save Keebo-kun?”

Maki hesitated, “We won’t know for sure. But what we do know, is that we are still here.”

Iruma weakly smiled, seeming to recover a but of her confidence. “Yeah, you’re right!”

She immediately shot up and with more energy then usual, “I’m a genius, I’ve relied this much on my brain, and look where it’s got me! I’m not going to give up here!”, she pointed her finger up to the sky.

Maki wished her well, and Iruma went back to work. As Maki left, she felt the small bond, that started out as a deal, become a new friend she thought she would never have. 

She closed the door to her room, and immediately became fatigued. Seeing as she forgot to do training with Momota, she did twenty sit ups, to make up for it. After that, she went to bed.

When she woke up, it was seven in the morning, one hour before the morning announcement would ring. She decided to take this time to help Tojo and everyone else clean up. 

Her walk to the pool was a different type of quiet, like that lack of presence was back again. But it didn’t take long for her to arrive just as Yonaga, Tojo, and Shirogane were about to enter.

“Harukawa-chan?”, Yonaga addressed her, “Why are you up so early?”

Maki answered concisely, “To help clean up.”

Shirogane spoke up, “Oh, you don’t need to do that-“

“Thank you. We are grateful for your help.”, Tojo immediately interrupted.

Seeing as there was no further objections, the four of them entered the pool together.

The water was a lot less serene, and the atmosphere felt distorted. Nothing was touched, yet a dismal presence could be sensed. 

It was an object no one wanted to remember; despair.

And the one emitting this despair, this reminder.

Was the corpse of Iruma Miu, welcoming them all back into the killing game.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As I see it, hopefully I will end Chapter 3 by the end of the year.
> 
> And I apologize these last two chapters have been so short. Hopefully the trial will make up for it.


	9. Chapter 9: Deadly Life 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The group begins to investigate the crime scene, but it leads to another murder taking place.

Monokuma Theater:  
Have you noticed that in music, some instruments come in, then stay silent for the rest of the song? And then there are some that have solos, or more significance then others. But in the end, the piece wouldn’t be the same with out all of these instruments. So they are all pretty significant, don’t you think? All start and end with significance? How could it ever be different?

Iruma’s body left all four of them in shock. Before they could even react, the body discovery announcement played. And in a few moments, everyone was present.

Momota flinched, “Seriously...Iruma-chan is actually dead?!”

Tears met Shirogane’s eyes, “How could this ever happen...?”

“So it seems someone still wanted to leave, huh?”, Hoshi spoke up.

“Regardless;”, Shinguji spoke, “It is important that we investigate.”

Gokuhara slowly nodded. And everyone else went their own ways to investigate.

Maki, Momota, Yonaga, Shirogane, Shinguji, and Amami all stayed behind in the pool. And with them, the two Monokubs appeared.

“This is fantastic! Even with pops gone, the killing game still continues!”, The yellow one shouted.

“Anyways;”, The pink one handed Maki a small tablet. “You bastards are going to need this.”

With their present being gifted, the two of them left as soon as they came.

Maki opened the Monokuma file, and read it out loud to everyone else in the room:

“Monokuma File 03:  
The victim in this case is Iruma Miu. The victim’s time of death was approximately 6:00am. The victim suffered multiple broken bones, and a stab to the chest. The body was found in the pool.”

“So we don’t have an exact cause of death...”, Amami pointed out.

Shirogane gasped, “Ah, why don’t we check the body to see if it matches up with the Monokuma file?”

Immediately, they ran over to Iruma’s corpse. Upon closer inspection, Maki noticed just how gruesome the sight was. Her body looked like a ragdoll, thrown down the stairs. 

Momota read out the monokuma file countless times, and Maki, Yonaga, and Shinguji each checked for anything that connects. And sure enough, Iruma’s body did look like several bones were broken.

“How odd...”, Shinguji got up from examining, “Her body is cold, colder then it should ever be.”

“Hm?”, Shirogane placed a hand on Iruma’s forearm, “You’re right!”

“Why the hell is she so cold?”, Momota began to think.

“If it means anything, I last saw Iruma-chan in the computer room.”, Yonaga interrupted.

Maki looked at her, “What time did you last see her?”

Yonaga brought a finger to her lips, “Hmmmm...around 10:00pm.”

“But we already know when she died.”, Shinguji pointed out to the group.

“I think it’s important to know every detail before she died.”, Maki declared.

“Yeah. I agree.”, Shirogane nodded, and went back to looking at Iruma, “Uh, is it just me, or is there a small ring around Iruma-chan’s neck?”

Momota got closer to the body, “Holy shit, you’re right!”

Yonaga seemed confused, “But that wasn’t mentioned in the Monokuma file...”

Amami didn’t know what to make of it, “Then I guess we’ll just cross that bridge when we get there.”

Amami shook his head, “Regardless, any one could have done this now.”

“I thought that much was obvious.”, Maki stated, “But what do you mean?”

“We all got our motive videos, so each and every one of us could have snapped.”, Amami spoke in a tone colder than Iruma.

A small silence followed. Until Ouma came running in.

“You guys! The dining hall is locked!”, He shouted.

“What?”, Momota returned.

“Yeah, and it looks like Iruma-chan made the lock...I’ve never seen anything like it. And it was there when I got to the dining hall, at exactly 8:00am.” ,he frowned.

“Can’t you just pick it? You told me that was one of your ‘greatest skills’.”, Amami asked the boy.

Ouma pouted, “I could try, I guess...Oh well, see you guys!”.

He ran out without another word with a grin on his face.

“Oh.”, Yonaga pointed to Iruma’s body once again, “Is that blood on her fingernails...?”

Maki got closer and saw small dots of crimson were on Iruma’s nails.

“How did she get blood on herself?”, Shinguji looked down at Iruma.

Shirogane guessed, “Maybe she fought with someone?”

“Then let’s save these theories for the trial.”, Amami concluded.

“But don’t you think all of this is odd?”, Momota asked. “I mean, we found no bloodstains so far. So even if she didn’t die here, shouldn’t there be at least some signs?”

“You make a good point.”, Amami nodded.

“It must have been cleaned up, perhaps.”, Shinguji added on.

“Is that everything from here?”, Maki asked.

“I think so.”, Momota answered.

“Lets cover some more ground then.”, Amami offered as he looked at the Monokuma file on last time.

Everyone split up once again to explore the rest of the school. Maki decided to explore with Momota.

They started off at the dining hall to check on Ouma. 

“Well you see...”, he wasn’t looking away from picking the lock, “Its 9:00am right now, and I’ve been here the whole time! Yeah, I might have left to go tell you guys about the lock!”

Maki felt a cold breeze coming from under the door, “What about before 8:00am?”

Ouma smiled as he grabbed another tool, “Oh you know. I was sleeping. Besides, why does that matter if she was dead beforehand? Oh, but this might take a while, like I said before. So keep that in mind.”

Both Maki and Momota sighed and left Ouma, so he could continue on his work.

Their next stop was the warehouse, where Gokuhara and Hoshi were exploring.

“Hello there, you two. What have you found so far?”, Gokuhara went over to greet them. 

“Well for starters, Iruma-chan broke a lot of bones in her body, and her body was cold for some odd reason.”, Momota responded.

Hoshi looked away from one of the barrels, “What did the Monokuma file say?”

Maki answered, “She died at 6:00am. Also, we found no signs of blood in the pool. So we think it might have been cleaned up.”

“Ah, this might explain that.”, Gokuhara held up a towel.

The towel had lots of blood on it, Maki couldn’t tell the original color due to how much crimson was on it.

“We found it in the warehouse. Well, Gokuhara here found it.”, Hoshi explained.

Gokuhara turned back to Hoshi with a smile, “Yeah but Ryo- uhm, Hoshi-san decided we should search here. So we both did well.”

Both of them had a smile on their face as they continued exploring.

Maki wished both of them good luck, and left with Momota.

Momota insisted that they should look in Iruma’s lab, in case they miss anything. And when Maki opened the door, she was relieved nothing was touched.

When she looked down at her feet however, she noticed a small note. She picked it up and read it.

“Meet me in the dining hall at 6:30am, I know you watched my motive video.”

It was short, but it clearly opened up another side of the story. Maki took it and gave Momota the signal that there was nothing else here to explore.

The next place that had some information was Hoshi’s lab. Momota had a theory that his lab had something to do with this case, because it had a window connecting to the pool. Maki thought it was stupid at first, but was impressed when Momota actually found something.

He held out to her a small piece of black plastic. It was flexible, and it didn’t seem to tear. But since both of them couldn’t connect it in any way to the case, Momota held onto it and they made their way up to the next floor.

When they arrived at the fourth floor, Momota seemed to start shivering. Maki noticed and tried to distract him. She recommended that he should try and explore one of the empty rooms. He hesitated, but eventually found the courage to enter the leftmost room.

Maki remembered Yonaga mentioning the computer room. So she decided to check there. When she entered, she was relieved to see Tojo. 

“Ah, I’m glad you are ok.”, Tojo walked towards Maki.

“Of course I would be.”, Maki noticed that Tojo relaxed her speaking around her, but didn’t feel the need to bring it up.

“I know. But I don’t want any more blood to be spilt. More than there should be.”, Tojo showed a concern expression on her face and hugged Maki. “I’m sorry, I’m just really happy. You make so many others happy, I’ve noticed how much you changed, and it never fails to make me smile.”

Maki didn’t know what to say. She just accepted the hug by embracing it. “You make me happy too.”

Tojo pulled herself back, but still had a smile on her face. “So far, I’ve found a small vial of rat poison. It was on one of the chairs. But, I don’t think it has anything to do with the case.”

Maki shook her head, “No, I haven’t found anything that relates to poison.”

After that, Maki filled in Tojo on everything else they found as they sat down in the chairs.

“I see.”, Tojo clasped her hands together. 

She looked up at the clock. “Im sorry,” she got up urgently, “I must go. Its 1:45pm right now. And I have to be in my lab in fifteen minutes.”

Maki recoiled and tried to process the information. She was confused, “What do you mean?”

Tojo repeated herself, “I have to leave. Now if you would excuse me.”

Tojo was just about to leave the room, “I want to stay...”

“Wait”, Maki grabbed Tojo’s arm, “Why are you acting like this?”

She was persistent, “Can’t you just be selfish and do what you want for once?”

Tojo stayed silent, she walked to the other girl, “I have been selfish. Far too selfish, but it’s ok. Because it meant I could see you.”

Maki didn’t understand, she didn’t know why she was acting so abnormally. “Be safe...ok? You do a lot for people, and I don’t know who else they would depend on.”

Tojo smiled, “No matter the downfall, I shall serve you. It is my duty as a maid to serve any request. Which is why, I must help everyone by doing this.”

Maki saw tears forming in Tojo’s eyes. But Tojo fixed a strand of Maki’s hair back into place behind her ear. And left the room with a smile, but also in a hurrying sorrow.

Maki left the room to go after her. But when she left, Tojo was gone. Her heart felt odd, but she pushed her feelings deep down and continued forward.

Coming to the next hallway, she saw Momota and Chabashira talking. When Chabashira saw Maki come, she entered the middle room. Leave Momota with the awkwardness.

“Hey...Chabashira-chan and I were just about to explore this room.”, Momota waved to Maki, “Care to join us?”.

Maki nodded and opened the door to the dimly lit room. As they looked around, Momota pointed out a hole in the corner. When he put his arm in to find anything, he pulled out a strange book. He brought it closer to the light. And almost dropped it when he realized it was the Necronomicon. 

“What the?!”, Momota immediately became startled.

“Hang on.”, Chabashira took the book from the scared Momota, “Look at this. The corner.”

Maki pointed to the corner, and saw that it showed signs of being burned.

Chabashira started to tremble a bit, “Can we...? Can we still use it...?”

Momota flipped through the pages, “I don’t know...but we shouldn’t think of that right now.”

Chabashira snapped out of it, “Right.”.

Though Maki could tell she still had some sadness in her eyes.

The three of them walked out of the center room. Maki learned that both the rightmost and leftmost rooms had nothing in them. Maki presented some theories about the case so far. But she still didn’t have any solid guesses on who the killer was.

Chabashira was just about to check Shinguji’s lab for anything when Maki realized it was now 2:30pm. Tojo should be back soon. Maki asked the other two if they could check on Tojo. Momota agreed, and Chabashira only went along with it because she was also worried about Tojo.

Maki knocked on the door to Tojo’s lab. But no response. Momota tried to force the door open, no results. Chabashira believed something was keeping the door shut. The door being locked didn’t help either. A slight pit in Maki’s stomach formed as she heard nothing inside.

“Go get Ouma-kun.”, Maki ordered. “He can pick locks, he should be at the dining hall.”

Chabashira followed those instructions and left to go get Ouma.

“Dammit Tojo-san;”, Momota started banging on the door, “At least say something! Tell us to go away.”

There was still no response.

“Tojo-san, please.”, Maki still tried to turn the doorknob.

After a while, Ouma and Chabashira came running to them.

“Please. Help us!”, Maki pleaded.

Ouma stood silent for a moment, “Fine. I guess killers do need some pity at times.”

He went towards the door, pulled out some tools, and began to work.

Maki was really tense, she held her hair in her hands, fidgeting with it. 

Momota noticed this and put a supportive hand on her shoulder, “Hey, it’s going to be ok.”

Maki didn’t believe him, but she held his arm tight.

Soon enough, everyone heard the door click. And before Ouma could even speak, he was pushed aside by Maki forcefully.  
She felt a heavy object barricading the door closed. With the help of Chabashira and Momota, they finally forced the door open. 

She ran in, hoping Tojo was okay.

Hoping for anything. 

Hoping to fool herself from what could possibly happen.

But all of those hopes came crashing down.

Crashing down just like the chandelier that took away the girl Maki hoped she would never have to see die.

She lost all sense of time then. Her body split into a cold sadness, and a burning anger. But the two halves formed a whole despair in her body. Maki was struggling, her heart was cleaned of any strong emotions when she was young. She wanted to scream and cry, at least feel how she was supposed to feel. The only thing she could do was fall on her knees, and look at the gruesome sight. 

After a few seconds, she felt small tears fall onto the floor. Momota ran over and hugged her, with tears in his eyes as well. Chabashira and Ouma awkwardly stood by the door, but Chabashira made the effort to try and console as well. She placed a hand on Ouma, who flinched, but quickly went back to normal.

The second body discovery announcement drowned out any sound. And that sound was soon replaced by six others entering the late Tojo’s lab.

All of them were shocked, and saddened. No one wanted anyone else to die, yet Tojo was gone regardless.

There was a long silence, then Shirogane spoke up, “Why? Why would a murder take place again?”

“I don’t understand it...”, Chabashira murmured.

“If only Gonta protected her...”, Gonta cried.

“We can’t undo what’s been done. But, we can avenge her at least.”, Hoshi said, trying to be supportive.

“But you know...”, Ouma dried his tears, “What’s going to happen to the class trial?”

Shinguji added on, “For Iruma-chan, or for now Tojo-san? I wonder...”

Yonaga tried to answer, “Well my god says-“

But she was interrupted by the appearance of the final two Monokubs.

“What the? There’s two dead now?”, the yellow one explained.

“Daddy would know what to do...”, the pink one added on.

“Yeah, you’re right. He’s good at all things murder.”, the yellow one admitted.

“Aww; is that how you guys feel about me?”

A voice that belonged to no one spoke. But when Maki turned around, Monokuma was now with them.

“You two; scram. Leave this to me!”, Monokuma said in an angry tone.

Immediately the two monokubs left. 

Monokuma sighed, “Now then, where were we?”

Amami reminded him, “Who will this class trial be for...?”

Monokuma lit up with delight, “Ah yes, of course! In the killing game...it’s first come first serve! Meaning, the trial will be for whoever killed first.”

“Great. So Tojo-chan’s murder is a dull topic now?”, Ouma crossed his arms behind his head.

“Yep! Well, now that you know what you are looking for, get ready! The class trial will begin shortly!”, Monokuma left his words with everyone else as he exited.

Maki became furious. How could someone’s death not mean anything?

“Well while you guys do whatever,”, Ouma took a few steps towards the door, “The dining hall should be open now. So seeya.” And he ran out without another word.

Maki noticed a tablet in place of where Monokuma was, and picked it up. She recognized the shape of a Monokuma file by now. And she read it out loud to the others:

“Monokuma file 04:  
The victim in this case is Tojo Kirumi. The victim died at approximately 2:00pm . The cause of death was a chandelier falling on the victim. Therefore, the murder weapon in this case was a chandelier. The body was discovered, and killed, in the Ultimate Maid’s lab.”

After she finished reading, Amami announced that he was going to the dining hall to investigate. 

“Come on.”, Momota extended a hand for Maki, “Let’s get this over with.”

Maki didn’t say anything, she stood there staring at him. When her feelings returned to her, she grabbed his hand and he pulled her up. 

She composed herself, and walked towards Tojo’s lifeless body.

“So when did Tojo-san get this chandelier? Has it always been here?”, Shirogane bent down to inspect the glass.

Maki shook her head, “No. She got it afterwards. Monokuma added it for her.”

Momota supported Maki, “And I don’t think I’ve seen it before this. So Harukawa-chan has to be correct.”

“Right...”, Shirogane said in an odd tone.

“So.”, Hoshi played with his hat before continuing, “What exactly was the room like before you entered?”

Chabashira pointed to the table in front of the door, “That was blocking us from getting in. And before that, the door was locked. So we had to get Ouma-kun.”

“So this is a locked room mystery, intriguing....”, Shinguji seemed to be speaking to himself.

As hard as it was for Maki, she got closer to Tojo’s corpse. She noticed a puddle of blood right under Tojo’s head. She lifted her head lightly, and noticed that Tojo had suffered blunt force trauma. She brought everyone else over to examine it. Yet she was curious as to why it wasn’t mentioned in the Monokuma file.

Since she was curious about any other hidden injuries, she rolled up Tojo’s accessible arm, since the other was crushed. As she rolled it up, she noticed a cut on Tojo’s arm. She checked for any glass in it, but the only conclusion she could make was that it must have been from before she died.

“Hm? What’s this?”, Yonaga picked up a broken tablet.

“It look like motive video.”, Gokuhara adjusted his glasses.

Hoshi became a bit uneasy, “But who’s is it?”

No one answered. 

“Regardless, I’m sure it’s Tojo-san’s. I mean, it is her lab after all.”, Momota tried to assure them.

“But it’s broken.”, Maki pointed out. “Why would she ever break hers?”

Momota couldn’t come up with a rebuttal, so he just went back to investigating.

“Hey. Is there any point to investigating?”, Shirogane asked. “I mean, it’s just that we aren’t focusing on her death at the trial.

Maki’s eyes went cold, “Leave then. But we might still find something crucial, like a pattern.”

Shirogane went back to staying quiet.

Chabashira picked up a fire poker, “Isn’t this a little too sharp?”

Shinguji came over to examine, “It almost qualifies for a sword, or any sharp weapon.”

Maki wondered why it was so sharp, but what she was mainly focused on, was the firewood stand. It seemed like it had one piece of wood missing. She made the connection that the fire burning at the moment was fueled by the missing log.

Momota grabbed a small device off of the table, “Hey, Harukawa-chan. Look at this.”

When she came over, he held out a strange remote, with only one button.

“Try pressing it.”, she ordered.

Momota hesitantly pressed down, and nothing happened.

“Hm? Did you all hear that.”, Shinguji called out.

“It sounded like a metal noise. Like it was swiping across something.”, Yonaga guessed.

Shinguji asked him to press it again, and when Momota did, Shinguji looked up in awe.

There was a strange machine right next to where the chandelier was hung. And pressing the button would activate a knife that emerged, and the knife would swing across.

“Of course.”, Shinguji muttered, “This must have been the cause of Tojo-san’s demise.”

“A really strong rope was holding it up, right? Can’t say I know if that can cut through it in one slice.”, Hoshi seemed to doubt Shinguji’s theory.

“Oh right, Hoshi-kun;”, Momota called for the boy, “What’s your alibi?”

“Well-“, He begun.

But Gokuhara cut him off, “We investigated warehouse together.”

Hoshi confirmed it, “Yeah. That’s it really.”

Shirogane added on, “That doesn’t seem out of character for them.”

“Hmm...my god is telling me. That we should put out that fire!”, Yonaga exclaimed.

Momota seemed confused, “What good would that do?”

Chabashira poked the fire enough to put it out, without waiting for a response.

When the fire was put out, all that was left was just a charred piece of log. Maki assumed that it was the missing one.

As she got closer to the fireplace, Maki noticed an odd lever was placed right next to it. And when she pulled on it, the firepit seemed to sink, revealing a hole.

The group crowded around it. And when Maki flipped the switch again, the fire pit was back.

“I should be small enough to get in there. Let me see if I can find anything.”, Hoshi volunteered.

Gokuhara seemed a bit worried about this, “Stay safe, ok Hoshi-san? Gonta can’t protect you if Gonta don’t know where you are.”

Hoshi nodded with a smile, and got in. It was pretty crammed, but soon enough Maki pulled the leaver and he was sent down.

Seeing as the room was completely covered, Maki and everyone else left for the dining hall. Amami and Ouma were bound to be there. 

When the group entered, everyone could tell that it was a lot colder than usual. They were also greeted by Amami and Ouma, and a confused, yet relieved Hoshi.

“Huh, glad to see everyone again.”, He said.

Gokuhara ran over to him and held him tight, “Don’t make Gonta worry like that again, understood!”

Shirogane sighed with relief, “So it seems that fireplace connects to here.”

Shinguji proposed a question, “But what to do with that information?”

Ouma pointed towards the kitchen, “Maybe some of it can be answered if you look over here.”

Momota just had to ask, “What’s over there?”

Ouma smiled like he never done it before, “Oh, you know”. And he walked  
to the back of the kitchen.

Amami facepalmed, “Anyways, you guys should find some interesting things.”

Maki took that advice and advanced into the kitchen. When she entered, she saw a small bloodstain on the floor. But it looked like it was cleaned up, but not completely.

Yonaga searched some of the cabinets in the kitchen, and found the container box for trash bags. She pointed out how it had small traces of blood. Maki made a mental note of the information. 

Her next stop was the fridge, when she got close to the door, she noticed a small speck of blood. And just as she was going to examine some more, Ouma interrupted her.

He was sitting on top of a countertop, swinging his legs back and fourth, wearing a mischievous smile. 

“So, what have you guys found so far?”, He spoke like he was distracted with being a nuisance.

Yonaga was about to explain, but Maki had the idea of having some fun. “Oh, you know.”, she couldn’t help herself from smiling.

Ouma was not amused, he just pouted. He was about to open his mouth again when another announcement was made.

The class trial was about to begin.

Worry once again hit Maki, and Ouma added on with his mischief.

“Well now, let’s test our lies, shall we?”, he said with an out of place joy in his tone.

Ten students entered the elevator, three less than last time.

Maki wondered if she could win this trial, like she did with Keebo’s.

She also pondered who she would have to say goodbye too, and excluded any wishful thinking.

These thoughts accompanied her on the way down, as the elevator got lower and lower.

The battle between life and death was just about to begin.

And the doors of truth and lies opened in front of her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Holidays everyone! In the next part, chapter 3 will come to an end.  
But thank you for the support so far!


	10. Chapter 10: Trial 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The trial of the two murders takes place. And the killer is revealed, through the fog of hope and despair.

[TRIAL: START!]

Ouma: “So...we all know what we are going to be talking about?”

Maki: “Iruma-chan’s murder. No one else’s.”

Yonaga: “But; there may be some clues hidden in Tojo’s death.”

Momota: “How so?”

Amami: “I’m sure that will be cleared up soon.”

Chabashira: “If there are only ten of us, there should be a 10% chance from the start of getting it right!”

Shirogane: “Are you saying we should leave it to chance?”

Hoshi: “More importantly, you’re excluding Tojo from that list.”

Shinguji: “Right...she could still be a subject.”

Gokuhara: “So...where we start?”

Ouma: “Well, for starters, let’s talk about Tojo-san!”

Shirogane: “Didn’t we just agree we shouldn’t talk about-“

Ouma: “Im talking about the Necronomicon.”

Momota: “What?”

Ouma: “With that, we could have revived anyone!”

Ouma: “So anyone can really be the culprit, we can’t exclude any of the dead.”

[NON STOP DEBATE: START!]

Hoshi: “So you’re saying that even someone like Saihara could be the killer.”

Ouma: “Of course!”

Chabashira: “But can we still find their bodies?”

Ouma: “That’s where my guess comes in.”

Gokuhara: “You have a guess?”

Ouma: “Well...if we can’t find the bodies out in the open. Monokuma must have hid them somewhere!”

Ouma: “Someone found it, and used the Necronomicon to revive the killer!”

Shinguji: “And how do we know this is false?”

Ouma: “I don’t know! But hey, we have to start somewhere, right?”

[BREAK!]

Maki: “Chabashira-chan and Momota-kun found the Necronomicon.”

Ouma: “Oh?”

Momota: “It looked a little burned. But I can guarantee that that book is the motive.”

Shinguji: “So it still exists?”

Chabashira: “Yes. Is there a problem with that?”

Shinguji: “No, that is good. Because according to the text, one can only be revived if it is burned. The ashes of the book is the key to bringing the dead back to the world of the living.”

Amami: “So that just proves it wasn’t any of the four who died before Iruma-chan.”

Ouma: “Hey, nice going! We shrunk our possible suspects from 16 to 12!”

Shirogane: “Why are you still counting Iruma-chan?”

Gokuhara: “Could Iruma-chan have committed suicide? 

Amami: “Explain. I don’t get what you are trying to say.”

Chabashira: “Do we even know how she died?”

Maki: “I think I know what happened.”

Chabashira: “Oh? Do you now?”

Maki: “We didn’t get a definite cause of death, but I think it was the stab wound.”

Chabashira: “Really? Have you considered the broken bones?”

Ouma: “Or that strange ring around her neck?”

Chabashira: “There is still multiple possibilities we need to get out of the way! If you are going to just pick one, then you are assuming things!”

[NON STOP DEBATE: START]

Yonaga: “Do we know how Iruma-chan died?”

Gokuhara: “Monokuma file provide little information.”

Shirogane: “This is just plain reasoning, but I think stabbing would be more efficient.”

Hoshi: “Could we even find what could be used to strangle her?”

Amami: “I can’t think of anything.”

Ouma: “Then let’s try process of elimination!”

Momota: “Where makes the most sense for each cause of death...”

Shinguji: “A stabbing reminds me of a kitchen, since they are equipped with knives.”

Yonaga: “Strangling usually involves a rope. But, I didn’t find any rope.”

Chabashira: “And someone could break their bones from a lot of different causes!”

Amami: “So in short, we made no progress?”

[BREAK!]

Maki: “Actually, Shinguji-kun is on the right track.”

Chabashira: “The male thinks Iruma-chan died from being stabbed?”

Maki: “I also think that as well. There was a blood stain found in the kitchen. So the killer must have made use of their surroundings.”

Momota: “In any case, it seems we discovered where Iruma-chan died.”

Chabashira: “You can think that all you like. But I still don’t believe you.”

Chabashira Tenko, ever since the trial, you’ve been so defiant? What’s the point in not accepting the truth? That will only hold us back.

Chabashira: “Anyways, there still is something we need to clear up.”

Chabashira: “So answer for me, Harukawa-chan. How did Iruma-chan break her bones?”

Maki: “With pleasure. One piece of evidence I found was the trash bag container. It contained small traces of blood.”

Hoshi: “The blood was probably from Iruma’s stab wound.”

Momota: “Oh right! We also found a piece of black plastic. Now that I think about it, that must have been a piece from a trash bag torn off!”

Yonaga: “But how did it come off?”

Shirogane: “And what exactly is the connection you are trying to make?”

Maki: “Iruma-chan was already killed when she broke her bones. But the killer broke them by using the trash bag.”

Shinguji: “By using a trash bag? Please, do not humiliate yourself further.”

Maki: “What if the killer stuffed Iruma-chan in the trash bag, and threw her over the edge?”

Momota: “We did find it in Hoshi-kun’s lab. So i say it checks out.”

Chabashira: “Is that it? She was just thrown out like trash?”

Ouma: “You have to admit. It’s pretty fitting.”

Gokuhara: “Gonta get it! Hoshi-san and Gonta found bloody towel in warehouse. That why we saw no blood.”

Amami: “With all of those injuries, there had to be some explanation for how there was no blood.”

Maki: “But not a lot of people could have done this. Some of us have alibis.”

“My truth will show your lies!”  
[REBUTTAL START]

Ouma: “So what I’m getting is...you don’t know.”

Maki: “What?”

Ouma: “Geez, I always have to hold your hand for you, huh?”

Maki: “Why are you objecting?”

Ouma: “Isn’t it obvious? I object, because I can!”

Ouma: “And I say that you seem to be forgetting some alibis.”

Maki: “Can you clarify?”

Ouma: “What I mean is, Tojo-chan could have killed Iruma-chan.”

Maki: “If that’s something I just have to prove, then so be it.”

Ouma: “This’ll be fun!”

Ouma: “So let’s give it everything we got! Who shall speak the truth? And who’s lies shall blow up like a firework?”

. . . 

Ouma: “So then. We have 12 suspects so far.”

Ouma: “Iruma may have committed suicide, but could she have thrown herself off of the third floor in a trash bag?”

Ouma: “Cleary someone else had to clean up the blood as well.”

Ouma: “And who else but someone who wouldn’t be suspected at the pool?”

Maki: “This crime took place early in the morning. Anyone could have gone to the pool by then.”

Maki: “At least, before Tojo-san, Shirogane-chan, Yonaga-chan, and myself arrived at around 7:00am.”

[ADVANCE]

Ouma: “So we have a group of people that were expected at 7:00am.”

Ouma: “Iruma-chan died at 6:00am, right?”

Ouma: “Who is usually in the dining hall around that time?”

Ouma: “Tojo-san, she always prepared food for us early in the morning.”

Ouma: “So she is most frequently at the scene of the crime!”

Maki: “She couldn’t prepare food today, and she didn’t as far as I remember. That’s because she was already at the pool with me and two others. So we can’t prove that she was at the dining hall.”

[ADVANCE]

Ouma: “Ok. I get what you’re saying.”

Ouma: “We don’t have a confirmed alibi for Tojo-san, other than before the murder.”

Ouma: “She went to the pool.”

Ouma: “But what if it went like this?”

Ouma: “Its 6:00am, and Tojo-san successfully murders Iruma-chan.”

Ouma: “She’s already in the dining hall. So she hides the body in a black trash bag.”

Ouma: “She leaves for the third floor. And throws the body over, it lands in the pool area. Splat!”

Ouma: “She runs down, its around 6:30am by now.”

Ouma: “She grabs a towel, and cleans up the mess in the pool. Including any evidence of a trash bag on this floor.”

Ouma: “All she has to do is keep the trash with her and throw it out later, or dispose of it quickly.”

Ouma: “Then she could just wait for the others.”

Ouma: “So tell me, Harukawa-chan.”

Ouma: “Is the liar lying this time? Or will I be replaced?”

[BREAK!]

Maki: “Why do you single Tojo-san’s out so much? Anyone could have done it. And secondly, when I inspected Tojo-san’s body, I found no evidence she had hidden.”

Ouma: “Yeah...you’re probably right.”

Ouma: “Anyways, that raises a lot of questions. Just how much do we know?”

Amami: “But she’s right, everyone has a motive to kill. Thanks to someone sending us all of our motive videos.”

Ouma: “Sheesh, I know that.”

Ouma: “I just thought I would plant a possibility, you know? That way it’s easier to digest earlier.”

Shinguji: “Ignoring Ouma-kun’s cryptic messages; what shall we discuss next?”

Yonaga: “My god says he is stumped on why the dining hall was so cold.”

Chabashira: “Actually, the dining hall is a pretty solid mystery.”

Amami: “Ouma-kun saw it at 8:00am, and it wasn’t finally picked until Tojo-san died.”

Gokuhara: “Tojo-san died at 1:00pm, so that 5 hour difference.”

Maki: “It really took that long.”

Ouma: “Of course. Iruma-chan had to have made it.”

Momota: “I hate to say it, but Ouma-kun is probably correct. I mean, can anyone else here make locks like that?”

Chabashira: “Why would anyone admit to that?”

Shirogane: “He’s got a point though, Iruma-chan stayed in her lab a lot. So maybe she worked on the lock then?”

Hoshi: “Oh right, didn’t you guys find something in her lab?”

Momota: “We found a note there. The person writing it wanted to meet with someone at 6:30am in the dining hall.”

Yonaga: “That’s where Iruma-chan died!”

Shinguji: “Yes but, 30 minutes earlier then what the note says.”

Ouma: “So...who wrote it?”

Maki: “We can narrow it down by looking at its other contents.”

Momota: “It mentioned how the person it was sent to watched the author’s motive video.”

Amami: “The motive videos?”

Shirogane: “This again?”

Gokuhara: “So, who got who?”

Yonaga: “From what we learned in the last trial, Harukawa-chan received Chabashira-chan’s motive video. And I got Momota-kun’s.”

Momota: “Yeah. And I got Harukawa-chan’s.”

Hoshi: “I got Yonaga’s. Correct me if I’m wrong, but Chabashira must have gotten Yumeno’s.”

Ouma: “While Yumeno-chan, the killer, got her victim’s motive video, or Keebo-kun’s.”

Shirogane: “I’m just going to plainly admit, but Amami-kun and I trades motive videos.”

Amami: “I can confirm that. We each had each other’s.”

Shinguji: “I see. I believe I mentioned this before, but I received my own.”

Momota: “So we still don’t know who Gokuhara-kun, Ouma-kun, Keebo-kun, Iruma-chan, and Tojo-san got.”

Gokuhara: “Gonta got-“

Ouma: “Gokuhara-kun got Hoshi-kun’s. He asked me not to show it during the insect meet and greet.”

Hoshi: “I figured. Even back then...”

Chabashira: “So that’s one mystery solved.”

Maki: “I think we can rule whoever Keebo-kun got, since he’s dead now.”

Ouma: “Let’s make this easier.”

Amami: “What are you doing now?”

Ouma: “Helping all of you, of course!”

Shirogane: “Thats plainly questionable.”

Ouma: “Think. Who left would Iruma-chan want to meet with?”

Yonaga: “Someone who had seen her motive video, of course.”

Ouma: “That’s assuming that Iruma-chan wrote it.”

Amami: “So that’s how you are trying to confuse us now.”

Shinguji: “But he makes a good point. We don’t know whether the victim or the killer wrote it. But regardless, Iruma-chan most likely died from that meeting.”

[NON STOP DEBATE: START!]

Momota: “So...who wrote that note?”

Shirogane: “It was in Iruma-chan’s lab. So she must have written it.”

Hoshi: “But why would it be in her lab if she was sending it? It had to arrive there only if she received it.”

Gokuhara: “So the killer wrote to Iruma-san.”

Ouma: “If Iruma-chan knew about the meeting by writing it, she could surprise Tojo-san ahead of time.”

Momota: “There you go assuming things.”

Yonaga: “But, why did Iruma-chan come to the dining hall so early?”

Amami: “She must have had a motive of her own.”

[BREAK!]

Maki: “I support Hoshi-kun’s theory.”

Gokuhara: “So that would be Iruma-san receiving note?”

Ouma: “What makes you say that?”

Maki: “Iruma-chan saw her own motive video, right? So she could have possibly tried to kill the writer of the note.”

Ouma: “So that’s why she was killed before the meeting time.”

Amami: “So whoever got Iruma-chan’s motive video, is the killer?”

Yonaga: “Hold on everyone.”

Chabashira: “Hm? What it?”

Yonaga: “Well, it’s just that my god reminded me of something. We never established one little thing.”

Hoshi: “And that would be?”

Yonaga: “How many killers are we dealing with?”

Maki: “Why should that matter?”

Yonaga: “My god says it’s an important matter to discuss.”

Amami: “Would it be easier to get out of the way?”

Ouma: “I think there are two killers. Right, Shirogane-chan?”

Shirogane: “Huh? Well...I think personally-“

Chabashira: “What do you mean? There can only be one killer!”

Amami: “We are only focusing on one murder, so that’s one killer we need to worry about, right?”

Hoshi: “Not exactly. We can’t ignore the possibility of two killers, just because of Monokuma’s rule.”

Shinguji: “Ignoring a possibility is far too foolish for a setting such as the class trial.”

Yonaga: “Hmm...my god says differently then what you think, Ouma-kun.”

Gokuhara: “Gonta think...this case involve one killer.”

Momota: “Come on, what’s more logical? Obviously one killer.”

Monokuma: “Hold it right there! It seems like there is a split in the group! The only way to settle this; is by using the morphenomenal trial grounds!”

Monokuma: “Hold on to your seats; the real debate is about to begin!”

[DEBATE SCRUM: START!]

Is there only one killer, or two killers?

Two Killers:  
-Maki  
-Kokichi  
-Ryoma  
-Tsumugi  
-Korekiyo

One killer:  
-Tenko  
-Gonta  
-Rantaro  
-Angie  
-Kaito

. . . 

Yonaga: “Why even focus on two killers? This trial is only for one.”

Shinguji: “Perhaps there is something we can only discover by investigating both cases.”

Chabashira: “But what if we find nothing? Then that would be just a waste of time!”

Shirogane: “Not necessarily, all clues should be looked at, regardless of relevance.”

Gokuhara: “But Tojo-san could have been murdered by same person who killed Iruma-san.”

Ouma: “That’s one thing we need to clear up. But until then, there is still the possibility of Tojo-san killing Iruma-chan, then being killed by someone else.”

Momota: “So lets say we think with the mindset that there are two killers, can we really prove it though?”

Maki: “If there are some abnormalities present, we can conclude the amount of killers.”

Amami: “What ‘abnormalities’ are there? Are you saying the two cases are connected?”

Ouma: “Why else would Tojo-san be killed? Her death is abnormal enough as it is.”

Chabashira: “The killer could have murdered a second time to protect themselves!”

Hoshi: “The killer of Tojo didn’t know about the rule, so they couldn’t have protected themselves that way.”

Amami: “So why did they murder if they didn’t know about that rule? Assuming there are two killers of course.”

Maki: “Because if there was one killer, they would already have a trial guaranteed. They didn’t know about the rule, so they wouldn’t have a reason to murder again. We’ve been told that we only need to kill one person in order to escape; so why kill two? Its pointless.”

[FULL COUNTER: BREAK!]

Amami: “Hmm...I don’t mean to sound stubborn, but this could go both ways.”

Yonaga: “Then let’s find a way to pinpoint how many killers there are.”

Chabashira: “Or, we could find the killer of Iruma-chan, and make this a lot simpler.”

Maki: “Sure. Lets focus on who is a prime suspect.”

Momota: “I hate to say it; but Tojo-san seems to be the most suspicious.”

Hoshi: “Is it really her though?”

Ouma: “Right! So then; let’s go over Tojo-san’s normal routine, and see if she could have really done it!”

[NON STOP DEBATE: START!]

Shirogane: “Iruma-chan died at 6:00am.”

Amami: “And Tojo-san is usually in the kitchen at that time.”

Maki: “But she couldn’t today, because she had to clean up the pool.”

Yonaga: “That was with Shirogane-chan, Harukawa-chan, the deceased Tojo-san, and myself.”

Hoshi: “Did you all arrive at the same time?”

Yonaga: “Nope! Well; I don’t know. Shirogane and I walked together! So we both know we arrived at the same time!”

Shinguji: “And as for Harukawa-chan and Tojo-san...?”

Gokuhara: “Are they suspicious?”

Maki: “I’m not the culprit.”

Chabashira: “Can you prove it?”

Maki: “Ignoring that, Yonaga-chan, when did Tojo-san arrive at the pool?”

Yonaga: “Well, she came before Harukawa-chan. But she did seem like she was in a rush, but she was there around a minute before us.”

Shirogane: “We did come a bit late...”

Ouma: “So Tojo-san miscalculated. She expected you there before her.”

Momota: “Unless she was aiming to come at the same time as those two, then you’re right.”

Shinguji: “But why did she want to be earlier, late, or arrive exactly as two others arrived?”

Ouma: “To not be suspicious of course!”

Hoshi: “If she came earlier, she could have had time to clean up at the pool.”

Shirogane: “Oh yeah. She also mentioned the dining hall being locked.”

Momota: “She did?”

Yonaga: “I can confirm.”

Amami: “So she had to have been at the dining hall...”

Ouma: “Where Iruma-chan died! This is what I’ve been saying the whole time!”

[BREAK!]

Maki: “That seems like it. If Tojo-san went to the dining hall, she was close to the warehouse.”

Shinguji: “Tell me, why is it important that she could have gone to the warehouse?”

Maki: “I think that she went to the dining hall after killing Iruma-chan.”

Shinguji: “I see. How incorrect.”

Maki: “You think I’m wrong?”

Shinguji: “It appears there are some corrections that need to be made. So allow me.”

“Your words are mere myths.”  
[REBUTTAL START!]

Shinguji: “You believe Tojo-san killed Iruma-chan, then went to the dining hall?”

Maki: “She had to, in order for one thing to make sense.”

Shinguji: “Doubt fills every word you speak.”

Shinguji: “Your words lack confidence. Without any conviction, how can you prove your words to be the truth?”

. . .

Shinguji: “It can be proven that Tojo-san was in the dining hall before killing Iruma-chan.”

Shinguji: “She had a good hour of time before she had to meet up with Yonaga-chan and Shirogane-chan.”

Maki: “But before she met up, she had to clean up the crime correct?”

Maki: “There is a key piece of evidence she needed in order to clean up everything.”

[ADVANCE]

Shinguji: “What item is so important that she had to collect it after killing Iruma-chan?”

Shinguji: “It also appears your theory only makes sense if Tojo-san is the killer.”

Shinguji: “So let’s say the killer is someone else. They met with Iruma-chan and killed her. Then dropped her off in the pool area.”

Shinguji: “Then they went to the dining hall?”

Shinguji: “Your statement contradicts itself.”

Shinguji: “I thought we agreed that Iruma-chan died in the dining hall.”

Shinguji: “But the killer went there after killing her?”

Shinguji: “Your words have no value! I suggest rethinking your beliefs on the case.”

[BREAK!]

Maki: “When I say that she had to have visited the dining hall afterwards, is because it wasn’t locked before.”

Maki: “Second, she had to dispose of the bloody towel that was found in the warehouse.”

Gokuhara: “Right! Gonta remember finding it there.”

Momota: “And that was used to clean up the blood!”

Ouma: “I thought that much was obvious.”

Shinguji: “I see...so that is what you meant.”

Shinguji: “But before I concede defeat, there is still one mystery left.”

Shinguji: “Why was Iruma-chan’s body so cold?”

Amami: “If I had to guess, I’d say it was the fridge.”

Maki: “We also found some blood on the fridge. So I believe that Iruma-chan was put in there.”

Yonaga: “But what was the reason?”

Gokuhara: “The dining hall was also cold...”

Chabashira: “In most cases, the body being cold is to disrupt the autopsy.”

Maki: “But there is one thing I want to clarify as well.”

Gokuhara: “What is it?”

Maki: “In the computer room, Tojo-san found a bottle of rat poison.”

Hoshi: “Don’t remember anything matching to poison in this case.”

Yonaga: “But that’s where I saw Iruma-chan last!”

Momota: “Seriously?”

Yonaga: “As I was putting stuff from the pool back into my lab, like most of the tables, I saw Iruma-chan in the computer room.”

Hoshi: “What time was this?”

Yonaga: “At 10:00pm.”

Shirogane: “Do you think she put it there?”

Momota: “Why would she?”

Maki: “If she was plotting a murder of course.”

Gokuhara: “So then, the author of the note...”

Maki: “My guess is that it was actually Iruma-san, she planned to kill the killer.”

Shirogane: “I think this is also plainly obvious, but can we conclude that Tojo-san is the killer of Iruma-chan?”

Ouma: “I think so, but then again, I know everything.”

Maki: “I think I can do a bit more then just conclude. I’ll prove that Tojo-san is the killer we are looking for!”

[CLOSING ARGUMENT: START!]

Act 1:  
“Let’s begin with the reason as why Iruma-chan and the killer met up. The killer had to have seen Iruma-chan’s motive video. And now the killer and victim have somehow seen their own motive videos, both had a reason to put up a fight. So Iruma-chan made a plan to meet with her killer, and she decided that the time and place would be 6:30am in the dining hall. She sent the note to the killer, and everything was set in place for fate.”  
Act 2:  
“However, the victim came 30 minutes earlier then expected. The killer still waited in the dining hall, possibly preparing for the crime that would be committed. When Iruma-chan arrived, she immediately was attacked by the killer, with a kitchen knife. That stab wound was all the killer needed, Iruma-chan’s life had come to an end.”  
Act 3:  
“The killer then began to set up the scene of the crime, in the pool. First, the killer made the dining hall colder than usual, and put Iruma-chan’s body in the fridge. Some blood was found on the fridge that the killer didn’t really notice. Well, it’s more likely that they were in a rush. After all, the killer needed to be at the pool by 7:00am.”  
Act 4:  
“Now then, after the body was ready, the killer put Iruma-chan in a trash bag. The container for these trash bags got some blood on it in the process. Once the body was inside, the killer made their way to the pool. But before that, they put a lock on the door, to make sure no one else saw the crime scene.  
But, they made another mistake. A piece of the trash bag ripped off once they reached Hoshi-kun’s lab. Regardless; they took the bag, and threw it down from the third floor, to the pool.”  
Act 5:  
“The body had to have created such a mess, and the body had several broken bones. But the killer was prepared, they cleaned up any traces of the trash bag, and cleaned up all of the blood. But the killer felt it was necessary to add another mystery to this case. The killer used something to cause a ring to appear around Iruma-chan’s neck. However, this is a red herring, along with the injury being inflicted after her death.”  
Act 6:  
“The killer cleaned up everything, the perfect crime scene was created. All they had to do was leave, and go to the warehouse. There, they deposited a bloody towel used to clean up the blood. Then, they placed the note back in Iruma-chan’s lab, hoping to create confusion on who the note was intended for. After that, everything was set.”  
Act 7:  
“They arrived exactly on time, at 7:00am. The killer waited in front of the pool, hoping Shirogane-chan and Yonaga-chan would come. And soon enough, the two came, and I joined them as well.  
We entered the pool together, and saw the corpse before us.”

“Perhaps with more time, they could have fixed the errors they made. But we can never figure that out now. The killer has entered the same realm as their victim.

I request, that you all understand that the killer is none other then Tojo Kirumi, the Ultimate Maid.”

[BREAK!]

. . .

Maki: “That’s what I’ve concluded.”

Momota: “That’s great and all, but there’s still a problem.”

Shirogane: “What do we do if the killer is already dead?”

Chabashira: “Who do we execute?”

Yonaga: “Will there even be an execution?” 

Ouma: “Regardless, more of the mystery has been cleared up.”

Ouma: “We know Tojo-chan received Iruma-chan’s motive video.”

Hoshi: “I guess that is progress. But now we are back at square one.”

Gokuhara: “Monokuma, what happens now?”

Monokuma: “Hmmm...this is a tricky one!”

Monokuma: “I can’t exactly help you. But; what I can say is, someone still would be executed.”

Shinguji: “Well, that helped a lot.”

Monokuma: “Eh?”

Shinguji: “If someone still needs to be executed, then we need to now find Tojo-san’s killer. And if Tojo-san is already dead, you have just proven it cannot be a suicide.” 

Monokuma: “...Just continue the trial already.”

Chabashira: “So then, we need to focus on who killed the killer?”

Shirogane: “Yeah, seems like it.”

Amami: “Where should we start.”

Gokuhara: “Can we start with alibis?”

Momota: “I don’t think anyone has any real alibis...”

Maki: “Tojo-san was with me until 1:45pm, then she left to go to her lab.”

Ouma: “And she died at 2:00pm.”

Chabashira: “But we found her body at 2:30pm.”

Gokuhara: “In that case, Gonta has alibi!”

Amami: “I think I see why you wanted to bring it up now.”

Hoshi: “We were investigating together in the warehouse the whole time.”

Yonaga: “The whole time?”

Momota: “They we’re together during the investigation, so I don’t think they could have murdered.”

Ouma: “One could be lying to protect the other.”

Gokuhara: “Why would anyone lie?”

Ouma: “Do I need to repeat yourself? You could be the killer.”

Maki: “Instead of jumping to conclusions, maybe we should discuss our alibis together.”

Amami: “Yeah, let’s do that.”

[NON STOP DEBATE: START]

Maki: “So for starters; from 2:00pm to 2:30pm is the time window for Tojo-san to have died.”

Shirogane: “Her room was locked right?”

Shinguji: “Not only that, but it appeared to have a table in front of it as well.”

Amami: “Getting back on track, what was everyone doing during those times?”

Momota: “Even at 1:45pm, because that’s when she left.”

Yonaga: “The most convenient place someone could be is the third floor.”

Hoshi: “I guess so. They would be the closest to the scene of the crime to create a locked room mystery.”

Shirogane: “But is it possible for anyone to lock the doors?”

Yonaga: “Maybe they were locked with one of Iruma-chan’s special locks!”

Amami: “We really need to stop getting off track...”

Ouma: “You say that but, we seem to be on the right track!”

[BREAK!]

Maki: “Three people saw the lock before Ouma-kun came to pick the lock. It was different from the one in the dining hall.”

Ouma: “Yessiree! And, I was there the whole time!”

Shinguji: “Can you prove it?”

Ouma: “I don’t know, can you?”

Momota: “Hang on a sec, Harukawa-chan, Chabashira-chan, and myself all have alibis.”

Maki: “We were on the fourth floor, and we were there until 2:30pm.”

Chabashira: “That’s when we found the Necronomicon.”

Ouma: “So we need to worry now about 8 suspects!”

Gokuhara: “8 people?”

Chabashira: “If you’re going to suggest that Tojo-san committed suicide, I’ll punch you!”

Maki: “She couldn’t have committed suicide, do you remember that strange machine we saw?”

Momota: “It was on the table, the same one that prevented us from entering the room.”

Hoshi: “Wait a second, I think I get it now.”

Maki: “Hm? Do you think you know who did it, Hoshi-kun?”

Hoshi: “Not exactly, but did you find something strange about the injury on Tojo’s arm?”

Maki: “Yes, it was strange. Like it was there before her death.”

Hoshi: “And do you remember the blood on Iruma’s fingernails.”

Yonaga: “So do you think that the wound is from a fight with Iruma-chan?”

Hoshi: “Thats what i think at least. Both were injured at the time.”

Amami: “And that’s just more evidence that Tojo-san is the killer.”

Gokuhara: “Wow! Smart thinking!”

Gokuhara: “Anyway, do you still believe my alibi?”

Ouma: “If we can give those other three an alibi, then sure!”

Shinguji: “So we are down to 5 subjects.”

Ouma: “Wait wait wait wait, hold on a second!”

Amami: “What now?”

Ouma: “I think I deserve an alibi! I was in the dining hall for the whole time!”

Chabashira: “Did anyone see you there for the whole time.”

Ouma: “Ask the four other suspects.”

Amami: “Geez...”

Amami: “I was passing at around 2:05pm to check in on Ouma-kun, and sure enough he was still there.”

Chabashira: “Well I wasn’t going to bring this up, but now that you are; when I left at 2:30pm to get Ouma-kun, he was at the dining hall.”

Hoshi: “Was he still working on the lock?”

Chabashira: “Yeah.”

Ouma: “It was a hard one to bust, let me tell you.”

Shirogane: “So I guess he has an alibi now.”

Maki: “So we are back to four suspects.”

Momota: “Yonaga-chan, Shirogane-chan, Shinguji-kun, and Amami-kun.”

Amami: “But here’s the dilemma.”

Amami: “Everything could be so much easier if we can tell who’s motive video was broken.”

Amami: “But unfortunately, all of the suspects left don’t match up with who could own the broken motive video.”

Ouma: “Oh I can help with that! Since I’m innocent and all.”

Momota: “I bet you’re having fun with this, aren’t you?”

Ouma: “Well, since I had to gather everyone’s motive videos beforehand for the insect meet and greet, I know who has who!”

Gokuhara: “So can you tell us who killer is?”

Ouma: “What I can say, is who Keebo-kun got.”

Chabashira: “How is that important?”

Ouma: “Wait a second, I’m adding on to the offer.”

Shirogane: “Really?”

Ouma: “Yep! Since you guys drive such a good bargain, I won’t lie this time!”

Yonaga: “My god doesn’t seem so sure about this.”

Hoshi: “If it’s about someone who already died, and its free information, I’m sure it can’t hurt us.”

Maki: “Tell us, Ouma-kun.”

Ouma: “Keebo-kun got Gokuhara-kun’s motive video.”

Amami: “Huh, I’m not really that surprised.”

Ouma: “And I did plan for Tojo-san to be there, so I nabbed hers. And guess what, she had Iruma-chan’s!”

Momota: “You could have just told us that already.”

Yonaga: “So now that we know that, can we continue with the trial.”

Maki: “Can we get back to that strange machine?”

Shinguji: “Is that what took her life?”

Maki: “No, I believe that was a red herring.”

Shirogane: “What, how do you know?”

Momota: “What could have killed her then?”

Gokuhara: “What else could have caused chandelier to fall?”

“How is it a red herring?”

“Do we have any other options?”

“Maybe its all a trap? Who knows?”

[MASS PANIC DEBATE: START!]

“The remote and machine are the only options we have!”

“If we think about it...”

“Gonta not so sure...”

-

“All the killer had to do was press the button...”

“Anything sharp enough could have done the job.”

“If the machine would even work.”

-

“And the knife would swipe out and slice the rope!”

“So the fire poker? That’s my bet at least.”

“The knife in it seems little.”

-

“And then; the chandelier would fall onto our victim.”

“They could have also burned the rope...”

“It would not slice through in one swipe!”

-

“Crash! It all fell down!”

“We never did get to look at the rope closely, huh?”

“It would probably just leave a small scrape.”

[BREAK!]

Maki: “If it isn’t the machine we found, then it’s the fire poker.”

Chabashira: “I knew it was too sharp!”

Hoshi: “Even looking at the blade on that machine, anyone could tell. That thing looked like a pocked knife, or even a butter knife.”

Shinguji: “Im surprised it didn’t break off, with how small it was.”

Ouma: “So the fire poker was used, can we all agree on that?”

Shirogane: “It was used to cut the rope, yeah.”

Yonaga: “I feel bad for Tojo-san, she could have just been stabbed with the fire poker. Or the killer could have just left her with the head injury. But instead, she was killed with the chandelier.”

Momota: “Hang on, say that again.”

Yonaga: “I feel bad for Tojo-san...?”

Shinguji: “No, after that.”

Shirogane: “What are you guys talking about?”

Yonaga: “The head injury?”

Momota: “That’s it!”

Gokuhara: “What caused head injury?”

Ouma: “We don’t know.”

Momota: “But that gives me an idea.”

Shirogane: “What is it?”

Momota: “Hey come on, sound like you have at least some faith in me.”

Hoshi: “Don’t get distracted, what were you going to say?”

Momota: “The culprit didn’t plan to kill with that head injury!”

Chabashira: “...Hoshi-kun, I don’t know how you can have any faith in him.”

Momota: “Let me finish! If the killer wanted to kill with the chandelier, they must’ve knocked Tojo-san unconscious!”

Amami: “And so we return back to the original question, what was used then?”

Gokuhara: “Gonta don’t think he found anything.”

Maki: “Still, we have a crucial part solved. Good job, Momota-kun.”

Momota: “Ah geez, I was just helping...”

Shirogane: “Are we any close to figuring out who the culprit is?”

Maybe...now I can make a guess.

This person has been on my suspect list for a while. And nothing so far has made it any different.

Tojo-san...I will bring your killer to justice.

[SELECT SOMEONE]

...

Maki: “It may not be related, but I have a suspect.”

Amami: “And who would that be?”

Maki: “You. Amami-kun, you are one of the suspects left. You give me no reason to not doubt you.”

Amami: “Really now?”

Amami: “Huh...”

Yonaga: “Is it really Amami-kun?”

Gokuhara: “Is it possible?”

Momota: “He doesn’t have an alibi...”

Ouma: “Amami-kun? What is this?”

Amami: “You guys are overreacting, I assure you that I’m not the killer.”

[NON STOP DEBATE: START]

Ouma: “Why would Amami-kun be the killer?”

Shinguji: “Do you have any evidence that proves it?”

Amami: “If you are talking about the broken motive video...”

Amami: “Then you’re wrong.”

Amami: “We already proved who had who.”

Shirogane: “So Tojo-san couldn’t have had it, right?”

Amami: “Exactly.”

Yonaga: “So why do we doubt Amami-kun.”

Gokuhara: “Yeah, maybe he didn’t do it after all.”

[BREAK!]

Maki: “Actually, we don’t know who’s motive video that is.”

Amami: “And?”

Maki: “So why do you think it was Tojo-san’s?”

Momota: “What?”

Amami: “It’s obvious, when the motive videos got returned to us, she must had gotten hers.”

Ouma: “But does that prove anything? I mean, sure she got hers, but that doesn’t exactly mean the broken one is hers.”

Amami: “...”

Im close to the breaking point, but not close enough.

I need one good thing to push him over.

And I need to break him, no matter what.

Even if...I have to follow in his footsteps.

[NON STOP DEBATE: START] 

Amami: “Honestly, if this is a joke, I would stop it now.”

Hoshi: “Why would anyone joke about this? This is a class trial after all.”

Chabashira: “So we are perfectly serious!”

Shirogane: “I wouldn’t be surprised if you confessed right now! I had my doubts about you from the start!”

Momota: “That’s a bit too harsh.”

Amami: “I may not have an alibi.”

Amami: “Oh wait, I do.”

Yonaga: “Oh?”

Amami: “I checked in on Ouma-kun at 2:05pm.”

Amami: “So I was at the dining hall then.”

Amami: “So I do in fact, have an alibi.”

Ouma: “Huh, I guess we really are a package deal, huh?”

[PERJURY!]

Maki: “Tojo-san’s last words...”

Gokuhara: “What were her last words?”

Maki: “She told me...she needed to meet with someone, and that’s why she had to leave.”

Maki: “She needed to be there at 2:00pm in her lab.”

Shinguji: “Is that it?”

Maki: “She also said she a “he”.”

Ouma: “Welp, then it’s down to Amami-kun and Shinguji-kun.”

Chabashira: “That is, if we can believe this lie.”

Ouma: “Hey that’s my line!”

Maki: “...”

Ouma: “I’m impressed Harukawa-chan, to think you can try and lie to me.”

Momota: “So she’s lying?”

Ouma: “...”

Ouma: “You never told me that Tojo-san wanted to meet at 2:00pm.”

Chabashira: “What?”

Ouma: “In fact, it’s Chabashira-chan that’s the liar! She never said anything about a time to me.”

Chabashira: “...”

Chabashira: “Stop joking around or I’m going to slap you!”

Ouma: “Geez, excuse me then.”

Ouma: “But hey, I just need to ask one teensy little thing.”

Maki: “What is it?”

Ouma: “Well, since you seem to know almost everything about this case, let me test you!”

[ARGUMENT ARMAMENT: START!]

“Are you lying? Are you really telling the truth?”

“We solved Iruma-chan’s case, but I don’t think you know who killed Tojo-san.”

“Are you sure you aren’t just grasping for straws?”

“Choosing someone as the scapegoat?”

“That’s what everyone has done before, you know.”

“Killers choose victims as their scapegoat.”

“And in return, we choose them as a scapegoat; just to see the next day.”

“So you have to have a lot of confidence in what you say!”

“And if you know everything the truth...”

“Then answer me loud and clearly!”

‘You never told me how Tojo-san got her head injury? So do you truly know what caused it?’

WOODEN-LOG-IN FIREPLACE

[BREAK!]

Maki: “Of course. It’s the wooden log we found in the fireplace.”

Momota: “You mean, the one burning.”

Maki: “It all makes sense. That’s why we couldn’t find it!”

Shirogane: “Can you just say it plainly?”

Maki: “The killer attacked Tojo-san with a wooden log from the firewood stand. Afterwards, they burned the wood to dispose of the evidence!”

Hoshi: “That’s clever.”

Gokuhara: “And that’s why we found fire burning!”

Yonaga: “Yay! Another mystery solved!”

Hoshi: “Is there anything else to be said, Harukawa?”

Maki: “Do I need to say more? Just look at Amami-kun.”

Shirogane: “He looks really angry, like he received a calling card from a group of young thieves.”

Amami: “...”

Ouma: “So then, my dear Amami-kun, it looks like we have deemed you as the killer!”

“No, thats wrong!”  
[REBUTTAL START!]

Amami: “I don’t believe it...”

Amami: “You would really go this far to bully the amnesiac, huh?”

Amami: “I should’ve known, you just want me to give in, right?”

Amami: “Well, I’m not going to.”

Amami: “I’ll do more than prove myself innocent! I’ll show you who the true culprit is!”

. . . 

Amami: “So you think its me huh?”

Amami: “Impossible, all of what you say is impossible!”

Amami: “Did you forget? Don’t tell me you forgot.”

Amami: “I have an alibi!”

Amami: “I was with Ouma-kun!”

Amami: “You cleared him of suspicion, so why not me?”

Maki: “Because your alibi was only after Tojo-san’s death.”

Maki: “Ouma was at the dining hall the whole time, he was working on the lock.”

Maki: “What’s your excuse?”

[ADVANCE]

Amami: “I see. If you won’t believe me...”

Amami: “Then I guess I’ll just show why this whole case is impossible!”

Amami: “Let’s start with this so called ‘locked room mystery’.”

Amami: “The killer had no way to escape.”

Amami: “Yet a murder still occurred.”

Amami: “This whole case is impossible!”

Amami: “So let’s not waste any more time...”

Amami: “Harukawa-chan, you need to vote for Tojo-san. You can’t avoid it any longer.”

Maki: “What do you mean when you say there was no way of escape.”

Maki: “We saw no killer there, and we know Tojo-san didn’t commit suicide.”

Maki: “If there was no killer with her, they had to have discovered an exit.”

[ADVANCE]

Amami: “Do you remember the state of that room?”

Amami: “For starters, Ouma-kun needed to pick the lock.”

Amami: “On top of that, a table was shoved in front of the door.”

Amami: “Do you mean to tell me that someone left the room with that in the way?”

Amami: “There’s no way they could have pulled the table out and closed the door, the door opens the other way.”

Amami: “So now, don’t you see?”

Amami: “The killer had no other means of escape.”

Amami: “Don’t make me repeat myself.”

Amami: “It’s obvious who we are voting for.”

Amami: “Case closed. Sorry if you don’t like the results.”

[BREAK!]

This is it, I’ve done it.

Maki: “The fireplace.”

Amami: “What now?”

Maki: “Hoshi-kun, tell them about the fireplace!”

Hoshi: “Me now? Well, there was a lever next to it. I got in it, and it took me down to the dining hall.”

Amami: “Come on now, if you think I could fit in that-“

Hoshi: “I don’t think anyone could have though.”

Chabashira: “Let’s test it then. Monokuma, pause this trial so we can shove Amami-kun down the fireplace.”

Maki: “We don’t need to.”

Maki: “We just proved how the killer got away with it.”

Momota: “What?”

Maki: “They used the fireplace as their means of escape.”

Gokuhara: “Gonta can’t think of any way else.”

Amami: “Wait a second.”

Yonaga: “So have we solved this case?”

Chabashira: “I know who I’m voting for.”

Closer...

Amami: “You guys, hear me out.”

Hoshi: “Let’s not rush things now.”

Amami: “Hey! I’m trying to speak here?”

Maki: “What do you have to say.”

Amami: “One thing, just one thing.”

I just have to time it perfectly...

Amami: “I couldn’t have done it...”

This is it!

Maki: “Because...?”

Amami: “Because...”

Amami: “...Because...”

Amami: “...”

Now!

[SELECT SOMEONE!]

...

“Because Ouma-kun left the dining hall!”

“...”

Amami: “...What...how did...?”

Ouma: “Hm?”

Maki: “How did I know? Simple really...”

Ouma: “...”

Amami: “...”

Maki: “It probably didn’t take that long for Ouma to pick the lock, and since he was left unintended...”

Amami: “...”

Momota: “...”

Ouma: “Go on.”

Maki: “Second, he is small enough to crawl in the dining hall, and he really does have no alibi.”

Shirogane: “...”

Shinguji: “...”

Gokuhara: “...”

Hoshi: “...”

Yonaga: “...”

Maki: “Finally, the fireplace exit leads you to the dining hall, as we learned from Hoshi-kun. So Ouma-kun could have left, and been back where he was expected. And if he already picked the lock, he could make it seem like nothing happened. Amami-kun was with him after the crime was committed.”

Maki: “And if I can add on, Ouma-kun’s name hasn’t come up once in our discussion on the motive videos. So we don’t know who he got originally, and who had him originally.”

Chabashira: “...”

Maki: “So what do you have to say to that Ouma-kun? The truth has been revealed.”

Ouma: “...”

Ouma: “Well now, what do you guys think?”

Shirogane: “What do I think?”

Momota: “You’re saying we were wrong the whole time?”

Shinguji: “Why are you only saying this now?”

Gokuhara: “Do we believe Amami-san, or Ouma-san?”

Yonaga: “Even my god is confused...”

Hoshi: “This isn’t exactly just a coin toss, we need to be careful about this.”

Chabashira: “I don’t trust any of this.”

Amami: “...This isnt-“

Monokuma: “Oh my? Do I sense the need of another debate scrum?”

Maki: “There’s no need for that Monokuma.”

Maki: “I’ll prove right here and now that the killer we are looking for is Ouma-kun.”

Monokuma: “Alrighty then! This’ll be exciting! The trial is coming to a dramatic, despairing close!”

Ouma: “...”

Ouma: “Your lies have really gotten you far, huh?”

[CLOSING ARGUMENT: START!]

Act 0:  
“Iruma Miu takes her last breath, and the killer takes the path of no return. But this path, led to an outcome no one could expect. The killer, has become the victim.”  
So almost all of the evidence set, was meant for them. Including, a small vial of rat poison the victim hid for their own case.”  
Act 1:  
“At 1:45pm, the killer left to go to their own lab. They needed to meet with someone at 2:00pm. That person they met with, was the killer. The killer planned before hand however. They placed the strange machine and remote around the room. And waited for the victim. When Tojo-san arrived, her fate was sealed.”  
Act 2:  
“The killer grabbed a piece of wood, and knocked Tojo-san unconscious. This left a bloodstain under her head to match the injury. Once she was unconscious, the killer began their true work.”  
Act 3:  
“With their victim in place, right under the chandelier, the killer was fully prepared. They climbed up on the table in order to reach. And with the fire poker, they sliced through the rope. And the chandelier landed on Tojo-san, killing her instantly.”  
Act 4:  
“But like most cases, this was just the beginning. The killer took out a motive video, and broke it. Or, it was broken beforehand. Regardless, it was found at the scene of the crime. Next, they placed the remote on the table, and slid it so it blocked the door. And just to be extra careful, they locked the door as well. Creating a locked room mystery.”  
Act 5:  
“Everything was set, all the killer needed to do was escape the scene. They grabbed the log they used to attack their victim, and went over to the fireplace. They pulled the lever, and the killer descended down into the dining hall. To create the illusion that it was never used, they lit the fire in the dining hall, and sent it back up. With that, they left the dining hall, like nothing had happened.”  
Act -1:  
“There are some things that also need to be explained about this case. For starters, in order to exit the dining hall, the doors already needed to be picked. Which was simple for the killer, since picking locks was a second nature for them. With this obstacle out of the way, they exited the dining hall, still leaving it cold, and made it seem like they were still working.  
A few moments later, Amami-kun checked in on them. This secured an alibi for the time being, and proved their statement credible. Then, at 2:30pm, Chabashira-chan left to find the killer, in order to open the door to Tojo-san’s lab.  
This led them back to their own crime, all perfectly constructed. Everything they had planned went accordingly.”

“Your lies have been nullified to the truth, Ouma Kokichi, the Ultimate Supreme Leader!”

[BREAK!]

...

Maki: “It all points to you, Ouma-kun.”

Ouma: “Hm, strange! I though you were accusing Amami-kun.”

Maki: “He accused you as well, I needed a little bait to really expose you.”

Ouma: “...”

Maki: “So do you have any objections?”

Ouma: “Nope! I can already tell where this is going.”

Ouma: “Wanna know why?”

Ouma: “It’s because you’ve made your lies the truth. You learned well!”

[VOTING TIME!]

. . .

[TRIAL CLEAR!]

When Maki saw that her vote was recorded, she looked around at everyone. They all looked uneasy, but Ouma simply smiled at Maki.

The results were announced; 1 vote was for Tojo, 2 were for Amami, and the other 7 were for Ouma. Maki winced, there hasn’t been a trial where everyone votes for the same person.

Regardless, more people wanted Ouma chosen as the killer.

Ouma stayed smiling as Monokuma spoke, “This trial was a mess from front to back, the one you were supposed to vote for has already died!”

“Luckily, you all voted for the killer’s killer! So that means, you are CORRECT!”, his voice brought silence.

“Why...why did you do it?”, Momota asked.

“You wanted us to be together, yet you went back on your own morals...”, Hoshi didn’t seem to believe it either.

Ouma still smiled, “You want to know why I murdered? Its simple really...”

The smile grew dark, and hideous, “To break this killing game of course!”

The group was shocked by his words, yet he still talked, “Trust me, before I die, all shall be revealed.”

Maki looked at the killer in front of her, “Then get on with it.”

Ouma began his demented speech on everything, “To push someone past the limits, you have to be able to cause panic. But of course, it all has to be behind the scenes. Something is the most terrifying when you don’t know how it happened.”

He now started to pace back in forth as he spoke, “So when someone brings back a reason to kill; the motives, and makes sure everyone has theirs, panic doesn’t like to exclude. So now you have a dilemma where everyone is capable of killing! Let’s add that with more panic, someone stealing the motive for this case, too. That’s right! All of it, every single grain of despair, all led back to me!”

Shirogane shivered, “So everything...you swapped back everyones motive videos?”

“I should’ve known, it all makes so much sense now.”, Amami covered his mouth with his hand.

Ouma’s laugh brought the attention back to him, “Trust me, it gets worse. There’s a reason why Iruma-chan and Tojo-san had to die. I mean, when you get a motive video saying that one of your classmates is the prime minister...”

Maki didn’t believe it, “Stop lying.”

Ouma seemed insulted at the accusation, “Oh no, it’s the truth. If you don’t believe me, then watch this!”, and he pulled out a motive video and handed it to Chabashira.

She watched it with fearful eyes, and after it was over, she didn’t know what to say.

“Believe him, he’s...Tojo-san really was...”, she could hardly speak normally.

Everyone was so distraught, conflicted. No one could do anything, like they are just mere pieces on a board.

Ouma smiled once again, “So can I continue? Great, because that’s what I’m doing. But yeah, it was obvious I received Tojo-san’s motive video. Which means through process of elimination, Iruma-chan had mine! How neat, we made a little triangle. It’s kind of like rock-paper-scissors!”, he started to laugh to himself, but resumed, “Anyways, with everything set in place, I needed to break both of them.”

He then went over to Iruma’s podium, as if he was talking to her, “I met with her first. I gave her Tojo-san’s to see, in return for mine. And when she asked for hers, I told her Tojo-san had it! Oh how nervous she immediately became. She thanked me and headed off to plan a murder!”

Then, he ran over to Tojo’s portrait, he ran a finger over it’s edges, “Next, the real fun began. I showed Tojo-san her own. And explained that Iruma-chan saw hers! It was pretty easy at that point to brainwash Tojo-san and Iruma-chan. I could snap my fingers and both would be at each other’s throats!”

He went back to his podium, “But I digress, there’s one little detail I need to mention. I told Tojo-san that I would help her get away, back to serving her people. She took that bait and agreed to kill Iruma-chan. I did my part and cleaned up the mess Tojo-san made, and in return she would do anything I said, she must have really wanted to leave, huh?”, he laughed again maniacally.

“So at 2:00pm,” ,he began, “she met with me in her lab. She discussed how progress was going, and I ordered her to act like she has been discovered as the culprit, for practice reasons. She started to bow in forgiveness, it was a fake act that let her guard down. She never saw the log that would lead to her death.”

He then looked at Maki, “She died begging for a forgiveness she didn’t even care for.”

He finished his explanation, but no one knew what to say. Enough, everyone had enough.

“Damnit Ouma-kun,”, Amami spoke up, “you’re sick. You didn’t have to do this.”

Ouma smiled and ran over to Amami, “Oh geez, don’t get sad on me, ok? I appreciated your company. But I needed to stop the killing game, you know? Even if it meant I needed to break me to break everyone else.”

Amami didn’t respond, he just hugged Ouma one last time with sad eyes.

Ouma seemed surprised, and almost felt that we was going to cry. Bu he pushed Amami away, he needed to keep his mask up.

“Hey, Monokuma, I’m ready for my execution.”, he now stood in front of everyone.

Monokuma’s eyes glew read, “All right! It’s that time! Now then, the very thing you have all been waiting for, iiiiiitts PUNISHMENT TIME!”

Ouma smiled one last time, “Sometimes the truth causes more pain than lies.”

[EXECUTION START:  
A false firework festival!  
Ouma Kokichi’s Execution: Executed!]

...

Ouma is shown next in a large field, full of fireworks. He is instructed to get across the field and light the largest one. Carefully, he traverses the area. 

As he is walking though, the Monokubs began to light the fireworks, and they are sent in his direction. He manages to dodge some, but he is still injured.

His movements begin to slowdown, and he starts to lose blood from his injuries. The fireworks are small, yet they still cause quite an impact.

The Monokubs still show no mercy, and continue firing. One lands on him directly, and his arm catches fire, he tries to put it out, but another firework catches him off guard. The firework explodes right near him, and he’s knocked back because of it.

He lands right in front of the largest one. And as he moves in to light the fuse, one of the Monokubs shoves Ouma close to the firework. He doesn’t have much time to react, as the other Monokub begins to wrap tape around the firework. In a matter of seconds, Ouma is trapped on the firework, unable to escape.

He hears a countdown in the distance. And he also hears the fuse being lit right under him.

5!

The fire is caught on the fuse.

4!

The firework begins to take off. With Ouma.

3! 

The pink Monokub gwts caught in the tape by accident, and also flies off attached to the firework.

2!

The firework is high in the sky now, with the smaller fireworks flying with it.

1! 

Ouma closes his eyes, despite all of the blood and pain, he still smiles in his last moments.

The large firework explodes with a large boom! And the smaller ones follow. 

The show continues until all of the fireworks explode. Each creating Monokuma’s head with their bursts.

Once the show ends, the smoke fades, and Ouma Kokichi is no more.

...

Everyone watched in horror at what they saw. Some covered there eyes. But everyone huddled around each other for comfort.

Amami tried to comfort Chabashira, seeing as she was distressed. But she rejected his offer and walked out of the trial grounds.

Maki looked back at everyone else, she felt a lot of emotions at once. Bittersweet was the perfect way to describe it. She was able to avenge to people, but now she won’t be able to see three people again. More importantly, she could never see the three of them smile ever again. She felt herself cry for the first time in a while, and she didn’t understand why.

Momota suggested they went back to the dorms. And once again, no one objected.

The eight of them walked out of the trial room, noticing the significant change in overall presence. But even when they were distraught, each of them wished each other a goodnight.

Maki entered her room and collapsed on her bed. She was tired, but not fatigued enough to sleep. She didn’t know what she could do. So she tried to think that everyone else was still here. The memories did more harm then actual healing, but she didn’t care. 

She let herself be drowned by the mess of feelings, as she laid on her bed.

The killing game had came and left once again; taking more people with it.

[CHAPTER: END]

[REMAINING STUDENTS: 9]

. . .

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Once again, happy holidays!  
As a gift, I thought I should double post, and end the chapter right now.
> 
> My new goal is to have the next part out in January.


	11. Chapter 11: Daily Life 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The group recovers from the third class trial. Many try their best to stay positive, despite the situation. Each person carries a new, different form of determination. One person uses this determination to alter the group and a way no one expected.

Monokuma theater:  
Do you know what I’ve always hated? The cold. It shocks me that because one side of the planet doesn’t face the sun at the right angle, it becomes a snowy wasteland! And the same thing for the heat, I always melt in a matter of seconds! I always thrive to have the perfect conditions, that’s how everyone is, right?

Maki couldn’t sleep, it was midnight by now. Her body was restless, from the trial, from all of the death, everything. And she tried everything, but nothing worked. It seemed like her body just resisted sleep. So she laid there on her bed, looking up at the ceiling, waiting for anything.

Her lack of concentration was interrupted by the sound of knocking coming from her door. She got up immediately and with caution, opened the door. She was relieved to see it was Momota, but still kept her guard up.

He seemed different, drained. Like he took off his mask of enthusiasm. But regardless, he seemed excited to see her.

He didn’t say much, he just wanted Maki to follow him outside. She didn’t want to do any training or anything, but she also didn’t feel like being alone.

They walked in silence, and sat down in silence. Maki didn’t know why Momota wanted her here, as they sat under the stairs.

“You know,” he broke through the silence, “the stars look different from what I remember.”

She looked up again, and realized he was correct.

“But no matter how different they appear to be, stars always give me comfort.”, he whispered.

Maki didn’t speak, she just looked.

He fumbled around with his coat for a few moments. “This is getting old, probably because you’ve heard it several times by now; but I don’t think you are the person you think you are.”

“Really...? I honestly think I’ve broken character too much to even consider it a part of me anymore.”, she didn’t break concentration. Momota was right, the stars were relaxing. 

She eased her posture and relaxed. “Tell me, what even am I anymore? An assassin shouldn’t feel like this, emotions are a death wish in my line of work. So why now, am I becoming a completely different person?”

Momota answered confidently after giving it some thought, “Because you have the right people. Think of it like a seed receiving the right nutrients. You have people here who care for you, like me, and several others.”

Maki felt her conflict pass through her once again. If only now shes growing as a person, has she been living her whole life as someone completely different?

She shook her head, “That doesn’t make sense. I was trained to be cold and to be heartless, I shouldn’t feel remorse.”

Momota placed a hand on her shoulder, “Yet you still feel emotions. Have you considered this killing game as a fresh start? I mean, maybe this game is causing you to change. Because clearly, we are both experiencing emotions.”

She sighed, “I think I’ve been experiencing too many emotions, more than I’m used to at least.”

He looked her straight in the eye, “Then let’s take a break from emotions. Let’s just look at the stars.”

She had no problem with that. She went back to looking at the sky above her. At that moment, Maki knew why Momota loved space so much. It was quiet, yet beautiful.

“Hey.”, Maki interrupted the silence, “Can I say something that went against our agreement on emotions.”

He turned to face her, “Hm? What’s up?”

“I miss everyone...Saihara-kun, Akamatsu-chan, Keebo-kun, Yumeno-chan, Iruma-chan, even Ouma-kun, and...Tojo-san.”, she closed her eyes to hide the tears forming.

Momota nodded, “Me too.”

He then pulled Maki closer in a hug, which she quickly embraced and help Momota tight. Both started to tear up, but their eyes remained fixed on the stars. After a while, Momota pulled his coat over both of them, to comfort Maki. She noticed how warm his coat was, and wrapped herself in it.

They stayed there for a while, as they sat and passed the time. Momota comforted Maki about any sadness she felt as he cried. And by then end, both felt a lot better.

“Why do you keep going after someone like me? I don’t understand it.”, She looked up at the boy next to her. “Aren’t I just a killer to everyone?”

Momota smiled at her concern, “Hey, if the stars can change, then so can the most stubborn person. And I think you’ve already changed so far. Maybe you just need to find your right constellation?”

“And maybe you can not use space jargon for one day?”, she retorted.

Both laughed it off. Maki yawned, and Momota noticed. He suggested that they should go back to their rooms to sleep, which she had no problem with. 

Both of them got up, and Maki surprised Momota by giving him a hug. During his shock, Maki walked off.

He sat there in the grass for a few moments, until he couldn’t see Harukawa longer. He smiled again. He was relieved Maki was able to spend time with him.

But he was most relieved that he was able to suppress it, that Maki didn’t find out.

As she left for her room, she was completely oblivious to the mess Momota made with his sickness.

He looked down at the blood, fresh on his hands. He clenched his hands into fists, and nodded to himself. No one could find out. 

And with unsteady steps, he entered the dorm.

He got one last look at the stars, and noticed just how different they were.

He also realized that no matter what happens to him, the stars will always shine bright.

Maki had trouble waking up. But she left her room just as the morning announcement was playing. As she walked, she was greeted by the remaining people left.

The first was Amami, who seemed like he didn’t sleep well the night of the trial.

“Good morning.”, Maki greeted him as they walked.

Amami seemed drained, “Oh, hey there.”

He then changed any flow of the conversation to an unexpected topic, “Hey, I know I shouldn’t ask you this, but it’s been on my mind recently.”

Maki waited for the question, and he seemed to have uneasy eyes. Until he finally blurted it out, “Well for starters, let me say sorry for my outburst yesterday.”

Maki shook her head, “I should be the one apologizing. I accused you of a crime you never committed.”

He sank his head down as he walked, with his hands in his pockets, “About that crime; could I have done anything, anything at all to stop it? Maybe if...”

She interrupted the boy, “We can’t focus on that, we are still here to make things right.”

He still showed pain in his eyes, but gentleness in his smile, “Yeah you’re right. I can’t really change what happened, but I can make sure I don’t follow their patterns.”

Maki suspected that he wasn’t entirely over it, but she didn’t need to press him further. Amami still walked with his hands down; yet he decided to show a cheerful smile as they walked

When both of them entered the dining hall, the atmosphere was quiet. Everyone was there luckily, but everyone also seemed exhausted.

Maki wondered how would make breakfast for others when she entered, but that question was answered when she heard that Chabashira prepared the food.  
She went over to thank Chabashira, who silently nodded in acceptance.

Breakfast was quiet, no one really spoke up. It was completely different from how it used to be. Ouma used to be bouncing in his seat shouting across the room, while Iruma would shout at him for shouting. And Tojo would always be the one to silence both of them. With not many people left, the group started to become quiet on its own.

Everyone knew how different it was. Each of them wanted to break the silence. But the killing game already seemed to be affecting them too much. So they sat in a dismal silence.

Yonaga didn’t like the silence, so she suggested a game. The group seemed uninterested in it however, so she sank back down in her seat with a frown. To cheer her up, Shirogane said she will play with Yonaga, which made Yonaga smile.

The group became a little less quiet, but still remained as dismal as ever.

They all finished their breakfast, and then left. 

Maki stayed behind to clean up, and was happy when Yonaga and Momota joined her.

“So, are we still going to meet up tonight?”, Maki stacked a pile of leftover plates.

“I plan on it.”, Momota answered.

Yonaga was in the kitchen, washing cups, “I wish I could join you two, but Shirogane-chan has asked to meet with me tonight.”

Momota looked at Maki, “Then it looks like its just you and me tonight.”

She nodded, and went back to cleaning.

Once they were finished, Yonaga walked to her lab, and invited Maki along. Along the way, they ran into Shirogane, who also decided to join them.

In Yonaga’s lab, she was busily stacking clay. Maki helped, and Shirogane watched to see if they were even or not.

“So, Yonaga-chan,” Maki picked up a block of clay, “why do you need so much clay?”

Yonaga rushed over to grab another block, “Well, I plan on making a shrine for all we have lost throughout our time together.”

Shirogane noticed Yonaga had trouble with carrying it, and took the other side to help her.

Maki dropped her clay onto the pile, “I see. That’s a nice idea.”

Shirogane placed her block onto the pile as well, “Yeah, it’s just what we need. But, won’t you need a bit more than just clay?”

Yonaga sat down on a small pile, “The clay will be the key role in making it. So my god says I should get that out of the way. Thank you for helping though, your work is always appreciated!”

Seeing as they were no longer needed, Shirogane and Maki walked out.

“Hey, do you wonder how Yonaga-chan always stays smiling?”, Shirogane asked as soon as Maki closed the door.

Maki hadn’t really thought about it, “I think it’s probably her god, and the fact that she’s still alive.”

Shirogane nodded, “That’s one way to look at it. I think when everyone is like this, it’s important to stay positive.”

Maki agreed with Shirogane’s point, “True. But optimism is different then being hopeful. I think we need to have hope more than anything.”

Shirogane started to move away from the door, “Yeah, you’re right. Well, let’s try to stay both positive and hopeful!”

As Shirogane walked off, Maki knew that it was very likely that there was a low chance of the group staying happy. But, even Maki wanted to stay hopeful that no one else would get hurt.

As she passed by Shinguji’s lab, she realized she hasn’t really had any time to talk to him. So she decided to pay him a visit.

When she entered, she saw him reading from a very large book. But he closed the book and got up to greet her.

“Hello there, is there something you need of me?”, he asked.

Maki answered honestly, “No. I’m just checking in on everyone.”

Shinguji nodded, “I see. It appears everyone has a different energy they emit now, quite dismal. And it is no surprise, Monokuma informed me that the ritual to revive someone has no expired.”

Maki was surprised, “So it only took affect until someone was murdered?”

Shinguji added on, “Of course, that is the essence of a motive. But, the book is burned, damaged. I doubt it would be successful considering the state of it.”

Maki felt slightly disgruntled at the fact that there shot was ruined. But at the same time, she didn’t want to risk falling for the motive. She thanked Shinguji for the information, and walked off.

She found herself in her room again, she had nothing better to do. When she checked the clock, it was only a few hours until the sun would set.

But, she was free. She used that advantage to pay a visit to someone.

She entered Iruma’s lab, and turned on the lights. The whole lab was covered in dust. Before working, she swept the room, to make her feel better.

Her cleaning brought her to the area Keebo was stored.

She briefly touched his cold metallic body, and remembered how close he was to being restored.

She made a promise to Iruma, Maki would finish what she started.

She was determined now, completely focused. And thanks to Iruma, she knew exactly what she needed to do.

She started up the repair machines, and the lab whirred to life.

The physical parts of Keebo were already fixed. The only thing Maki had to do was reboot his system.

Iruma kept most of her work in the computer room on the fourth floor, so Maki went over there.

The computer turned on, and Maki inserted the USB stick into the computer. It would take a while before all of the data from the system would transfer over. So she waited there, and checked on reports.

As she expected, Keebo just needed a system reboot, and a memory restore. Both were in the computer. Once the data was exported into the USB, Maki left back to Iruma’s lab.

She put in the USB into the machine containing Keebo. It would be another hour or two until all of the data would be processed.

Maki worked regardless. She regularly checked to make sure there was no errors.

Some time later, Maki heard the nighttime announcement. Momota came by, he was looking everywhere for Maki.

He noticed what she was doing and immediately pressed several questions onto her.

She took some time to explain to Momota what exactly she was doing, which took a while to explain. But it took even longer for Momota to grasp.

Once Momota was at ease, he left to bring Maki something.

Because she hadn’t ate anything since this morning, Momota brought her some food.

She thanked him and ate as he took over to watch for any errors. In a fee minutes, she went back to work.

Momota warned her to not overwork herself, noticed how she seemed to be neglecting eating without Momota brining it to her. But Maki assured her this was for the best. She was fueled by a pressure to not fail, she reminded herself of the promise she made.

When she returned, the system memory was successfully inserted. And all that was left was the reboot. Once again, it would be a while until everything would finally be complete. 

She noticed herself nodding in and out of sleep. But she was woken up by Momota, shouting very loudly. She moved over to the machine, and saw everything was complete.

She pressed the startup button on the machine, and immediately she could hear Keebo’s system turn on. All she had to do next was to active Keebo.

With Momota behind her, she pressed down on the secret button located on Keebo’s torso.

A bright flash of light stunned Maki back. She covered her eyes and brought her hands up over them.

When she brought her hands down, and opened her eyes, she saw the results of every sacrifice so far.

At that moment, she heard the success she was hoping for:

“I am K1-B0.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy New Year everyone! I hope this decade treats everyone well.  
This chapter may seem a bit of a filler, which I apologize for. I understand the main part was at the end. But, this chapter has a lot more in store, which I am excited to get out as soon as possible.


	12. Chapter 12: Investigation 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> With a new addition to the group, normal life begins to slowly change. Like the calm before the storm.

Daybreak had come when Keebo was all set. He was able to talk, move around, and act like nothing had happened to him.

He even remembered Saihara’s death, and Akamatsu’s execution. He told the two that Iruma updated his memory everyday of the events that took place.

Before he could explain any more, he heard an alarm clock ring. The sound surrounded the room. Keebo seemed suddenly excited, and ran out of the lab. Maki and Momota followed after the robot.

The sun was still rising when the three saw it. It almost seemed like an illusion, for something so nice to look at, and have it exist in this game of killing.

Regardless, Keebo eagerly looked beyond, at the sunrise. He told Maki that everyday he would wake Iruma up to watch the sun rise. Since he did this before he was brought to the killing game, he decided to bring the tradition here as well.

So Keebo stood there for a few more minutes. And eventually Momota joined him, and convinced Maki to accompany them as well.

They stayed there in silence before the morning announcement rang. Keebo asked if they could all walk to the dining hall together. The exhaustion finally hit Maki and Momota, but they accepted Keebo’s request anyway.

They walked with an excited Keebo behind them. Momota pointed out that if they saw Keebo, there might be some confusion. So Maki and Momota discussed a way to summarize everything, despite Momota only knowing the last minute information.

They waited with Keebo in the dining hall. Momota was surprised that no one had showed up yet. 

Everyone flooded in in a big group, that all came seconds after each other. So no one came at drastically different times than each other. And when everyone saw Keebo greeting then, each person had a different reaction. They all had a different shade of shock.

“So...Keebo-kun is really back?”, Shirogane fidgeted with her hair to try and concentrate.

“Did you use the ritual? I thought that was impossible...”, Hoshi thought hard about how exactly Keebo was back.

“Regardless, Keebo-kun is here. What we make of it is up to us.”, Shinguji reminded the group.

Yonaga seemed excited, “Oh, if another motive occurs, then can we just kill Keebo-kun again, right?”

Momota disagreed, “Hold on now. We aren’t just going to immediately let Harumaki’s work go to waste.”

“Harumaki? Is that my name now?”, Maki turned to Momota.

Gonta seemed to approve, “Gonta like it! It sounds pretty.”

Amami moved the conversation forward, “How long did it even take you to bring him back?”

Maki explained how Iruma did most of the work, and everyone listened. Chabashira stayed silent throughout the whole thing, but she nodded along to show she was listening.

“Speaking of Iruma-chan...where is she?”, Keebo spoke up out of curiosity.

That question seemed to make the group reminded of the last incidents caused by the killing game.

Chabashira slowly broke her silence to explain to Keebo what happened.

Keebo had trouble keeping a hopeful tone after finding out why the group was shorter last time he was there. “I see...now I understand why my last update took place a while ago. I apologize, my memory is not the most recent.”

Momota tried to encourage the robot, “You don’t need to worry about it. What’s important now is to make something out of your second chance.”

This seemed to get through to Keebo, “Yeah. You’re right, I should be thankful I was able to be saved.”

With the robot now hopeful, everyone enjoyed a breakfast together. Oddly cheerful with the new addition to their group. 

As Maki looked up from eating, she noticed Chabashira staring at Keebo. She remembered how anguished Chabashira was after the second class trial, and thought how the person who caused all of it was now back. 

She wondered how Chabashira, and everyone else was feeling. The nine of them now seemed closer than usual. So the addition of Keebo should affect their morale. 

And as Maki saw now, everyone seemed a lot happier. Maybe it was because there was so little of them left to cause any disruptions. Or maybe everyone was so tired to start trouble on purpose. 

Regardless, Keebo seemed to bring a good breakfast, and an overall unity as they ate. A camaraderie against despair was formed.

When everyone was getting ready to leave, an unwanted presence joined them.

“Hey there!”, Monokuma shouted, “Looks like you guys are back in the double digits now. Congrats!”

No one wanted to speak with the bear, but that just meant Monokuma had to keep the conversation going. “Anyways, nice job on clearing yet another trial! Unfortunately, since I only have one little kid left, I’ll be handing out the presents today!”

Monokuma handed a strange stone to Shinguji, “And you get the Levistone...”

And went over and gifted Momota with a strange brush. “And I’ll give you the Octobrush!”

He returned back to the center of the room. “Now then, there still is a flashback light for you to find, so good luck finding it! I’ll see you all soon!” With no other announcements, he disappeared.

Amami looked down at the item he was holding, “So where should we start?”

Chabashira grabbed Keebo’s arm suddenly, “Can you explore with me?”

“Where would we go? Can we look for the flashback light?”, Keebo asked. He didn’t appear to be shocked by Chabashira’s request.

Chabashira answered in a whisper, “Sure. I just need to talk to you.”

She dragged Keebo along, and out of the door.

Hoshi pulled his hat down, “Geez. She really doesn’t want to wait for us.”

“Say, Amami-kun, would you care to explore together? I sense you might have an idea of what this may unlock.”, Shinguji placed the rock in Amami’s hands.

Amami inspected it closely, “Hmm...this is just a guess, but it won’t hurt us to try.”

Shinguji was pleased, “Wonderful, please lead the way in that case.”

Amami looked around, “Anyone else want to join us?”

“Well if we are forming groups, can Hoshi-san and Gonta be a group? We can look for flashback light.”, Gokuhara suggested.

Momota approved, “Sure. You guys seem to work well.”

He then turned to Maki, “So then Harumaki, got any ideas?”

“If you are asking me to explore with you, then I don’t mind.”, Maki went along with it.

Shirogane spook up, seemed slightly panicked, “Hang on, then what should I do? And what about Yonaga-chan?”

Momota walked over to her and gave Shirogane a thumbs up, “You two can join our group!”

Shirogane wasn’t so reassured, “Ah. I see.”

Yonaga seemed pleased, “How divine! We can make a great super-group with the four of us!”

“Then its settled, good luck everyone.”, Amami brought the meeting to an end.

Eight people left the dining hall, all splitting up into several groups. 

Shirogane noticed how there was always a new floor unlocked, so she suggested that they try the fourth floor first.

When they got there, Momota moved to the strange scroll on the wall. Yonaga  
seemed eager to try the Octobrush on it. 

She ran over and started to make random strokes on the paper. When she was finished, the wall started to shake.

Everyone rushed back as this was happening. The wall broke itself apart. When it was finished, a new staircase formed.

Shirogane was proud of her assumption, but still congratulated Yonaga for her effort. Both were in a good mood, and went up to the newly unlocked fifth floor.

Like the fourth floor, the fifth floor had such a different atmosphere from the other parts of the school. It was almost like a church. If the fourth floor was hell, then this floor was meant to be like heaven.

Shirogane walked over to an interesting door out of curiosity. She noticed a lot of patterns on the doors. When she opened the door, she immediately became ecstatic. She announced to everyone that she found her lab, and everyone followed her in to investigate.

The lab was gigantic, almost like the set of a movie. There was different scenes in each corner of the room, and even a costume section. Shirogane was completely invested in every inch of the room. Like a moth to a flame, she hurried over to all of the costumes and props. 

Once she was satisfied, or possibly realized what they came here for, she said they should move on. 

The next place they went to was a door that Amami and Shinguji was in front of. 

When they walked close to the door, Amami pointed out to the others that it had some scanner beside the door, in order for it to open. Shinguji didn’t know why it needed it, and Amami suggested it will be unlocked eventually. 

Yonaga turned around and saw a similar door. When she turned the knob, it stayed in place. Frustrated that she couldn’t get it open, she started to pray to her god for answer. 

Instead, Monokuma appeared. Yonaga was disappointed with the results, yet she still asked for guidance.

“Well that’s easy! When you find a lab of someone who died before they could unlock it, it stays permanently locked forever!”, Monokuma explained to the group of six. 

“So its a talent lab?”, Maki asked.

“It makes sense on the door’s appearance.”, Shinguji pointed out.

“Are you sure you can’t unlock it?”, Yonaga pleaded with the bear.

Monokuma thought about it for a moment, “Hmm...alright I’ll allow it! Just this once though.”

Amami repeated Monokuma, “Just this once?”

Monokuma snickered, “Well for right now, it’s the only time you’ll need to unlock a lab. But that may change soon...”

With his cryptic response, he left the group. And as soon as he did, the door seemed to click open.

Everyone moved on from one strange room to the other. Once the six of them were inside, they could immediately tell who this belonged to.

The room had a victorian touch to it. There were shelves filled with case files. And even shelves full of poisons and other deadly toxins.

There was no doubt, this was Saihara’s lab.

Shirogane became worried about the poison here, and asked everyone what they should do.

With blunt optimism, Momota suggested that as long as no one goes in there, it should be safe. 

But even with everyone promising, Maki knew that it would be obvious that this place was a utopia for anyone wanting to leave.

With every corner explored, they decides to leave the late detective’s lab.

The six of them walked off to the staircase. Before they left, Maki took one last look at the unopened door before leaving with everyone else. 

Four others joined the group in the dining hall. And they decided to sit down and discuss what they found.

“Well for starters, Shinguji-kun and I found your lab, Keebo-kun.”, Amami began.

Keebo flared up with excitement, “Really? I’ll definitely investigate it soon. Thank you so much! It’s nice to know that my status as the best robot can be improved even more!”

Shinguji also added some input, “Yes. And it was connected to Iruma-chan’s lab. Which I believe is quite fitting.”

Momota continued the flow, “We were able to unlock the fifth floor. That’s where we found Shirogane-chan’s lab. And also...Saihara-kun’s.”

Hoshi looked up from the table, “Oh? You guys found his lab?”

“Yeah. It was locked when we discovered it though. Monokuma said that the doors become locked if the owner dies before we explore them.”, Shirogane answered.

Gokuhara seemed curious, “So, what else on that floor?”

Maki spoke up, “Besides that room, we also found a door that needed a card to unlock it.”

Yonaga placed her cup of tea down gently on the table, “Do we know if its an ultimate lab?”

Amami crossed his arms, “If it is an ultimate lab, it’s either mine, or Momota-kun’s.”

Shirogane raised her hand, “We still haven’t found Ouma-kun’s yet.”

“I think Monokuma said something that answered that. He said this was the only example so far of a locked lab. So it shouldn’t belong to Ouma-kun.”, Momota brought up his theory.

Amami tried to bring the topic to a close, “Regardless, I’m sure it isn’t that important at the moment. But is there anything else to talk about.”

“Ah, how could Gonta forget? Gonta checked the grafitti again, and it wasn’t updated this time.”, Gokuhara informed everyone.

Momota adjusted his posture, “So was it Ouma-kun that updated the graffiti?”

Chabashira sighed, “That boy was a confusing one. But his problems are over now.”

There was still a small, quiet tension between the group. And it seemed that even with the optimism Keebo brought with him, it still lingered. That tension still stayed when everyone left to continue the rest of their day.

Maki decided to walk around the school, looking at how much it expanded from when she first arrived here.

On her walk, she noticed two people talking. Out of the group, she never expected Keebo and Chabashira to be having a conversation. 

She kept going on her way, leaving them be. She remembered how Yumeno planned a murder under everyone’s noses, just by discussing it with someone. She shook the thought out of her head. She walked faster until they were out of sight. 

She stopped, and sat down in the grass. It felt odd how different this place was at day, since she trained under the stars a couple of times now. 

She looked back at where Keebo and Chabashira were, and still couldn’t see them. Instead, she looked around and saw Gokuhara and Shinguji talking in the grass about certain rare insects, and how special they were in certain cultures.

From near the dorms, she saw Shirogane assisting Hoshi carry some things to his dorm. 

And coming her way, was Momota. He was walking with Yonaga, and both seemed excited to see Maki.

Momota asked Maki if she could investigate the computer room with them. Yonaga supposedly found something interesting in one of the files. She accepted, seeing as she had nothing else to do.

As they walked there, Maki saw Yonaga’s eyes linger at all of the labs unlocked along the way. She seemed to stare longest at the ones that have no owner. Her eyes finally focused as they reached the fourth floor, their destination.

Maki turned on the computer, and saw a file on the monitor she never saw before.

It was captioned: “Neo World Program”.

Iruma didn’t tell her about this, so she had no knowledge of it.

She informed the other two of what she knew, which didn’t include anything about this program. Momota brought up how Keebo might know, and they should bring it up tomorrow morning.

Everyone agreed, and Momota walked out. Just as Maki was about to leave, Yonaga asked her a question.

She wasn’t smiling, but she also wasn’t frowning either.

“Harukawa-chan, do you know how we can get out of here?”, her voice was oddly timid. 

Maki hadn’t really thought about it. Everything happened so suddenly, that no one really spoke up about finding a way out.

“Besides killing someone, I don’t know of any other ways...sorry.”, Maki really was at a lost for words.

Yonaga seemed to cheer up from that, “I see. Then we just have to work hard to find a way!”

Maki couldn’t help herself, “Yonaga-chan, it’s ok to know when you can’t smile.”

Yonaga faltered for a second, “Hm? What do you mean by that?”

“If you want to help the others, it’s best to not put up a mask. It can distance yourself from the others.”, Maki explained.

“Hmm...I see. If you are worried about my, I’ll always have my god!”, Yonaga laughed.

“But, you are right Harukawa-san. If I want to be a leader, I need to relate to them!”, Yonaga nodded along.

“So, if my god says so, I’ll cry when I need to, and so on. Now then, take care!”, Yonaga seemed to understand. And she walked out of the room with a sense of reassurance.

Maki examined the computer one last time, before she left to eat dinner.

She entered and grabbed a small plate of food. Keebo waved at Maki and asked her to sit down with him. 

Keebo talked with Maki for bit, until Gokuhara entered. Keebo invited him over as well. And the two of them listened and talked to each other. 

Keebo asked what each of them do as a normal routine. That way he could collect more information on humans.

Gokuhara said he starts the day by looking for bugs, then spending time with anyone, then he ends the night by looking for bugs once again. He also added on that he just returned from another hunt, but he had no luck finding anything. While Maki admitted she didn’t really have a set in place schedule for her day.

Keebo commented on both of their answers. And then it was Gokuhara’s turn to ask questions to both of them. He asked what each person would do for someone they cared for if they were in danger. Keebo had to process the possible answers. While Maki was able to be simply blunt; that she would eliminate any threat if anyone was in danger.

Keebo was just about to ask Maki if she had any questions, when the nighttime announcement rang. The three of them walked out of the dining hall together, and they talked until they exited the school.

Gokuhara left to search for anything one last time, and Keebo excused himself back to his room. Maki followed him to get Momota, that way they can train together.

But when she knocked on his door, the voice that responded was rough. He said he wasn’t feeling well, and that they should reschedule. Maki was concerned, but knowing Momota, he would be too stubborn to tell her whats wrong.

She left him be. And went outside on her own. She walked back out, thinking about why exactly the boy was acting like this. 

She sat down on the grass, still thinking. After a while, the theories and conclusions she made started to dissolve. She felt herself grow tired. But she didn’t notice her fatigue. And after a while, her eyes closed under the stars.

She awake again to the sound of the morning announcement. She looked around and saw that she was somehow in her room. She checked to see if she was injured, thankfully there was nothing wrong with her. Did she fall asleep, and someone carried her? But who would do that? She kept caution, but was relieved. She was thankful someone didn’t kill her in her sleep.

Once she calmed her thoughts down, she walked out to meet up with everyone else.

She entered the dining hall, and looked around. She was glad everyone was there, because it meant no one died yet.

But, she was still curious as to who carried her to her room. She asked Momota, he said he didn’t leave his room. Maki spied around the room, and noticed that no one’s facial expressions gave it away. She decided to forget about it and began eating.

Maki tapped on Keebo’s metallic shoulder. He turned his attention to whatever she had to say. She mentioned the computer to him, and he seemed eager to investigate it. He promised that he would inspect the computer’s contents as soon as he can.

But the return of Monokuma mad everything delayed. “Hello everyone, how are we today? In despair? Or, are you hoping for despair?”

Momota was impatient, “What do you want, Monokuma?”

The final Monokub appeared right behind Monokuma, “Things’ve been too quiet around here. We want another bang, so to light the fuse, we’ve prepared another motive!”

Once again, silence fell upon the group. Everyone was starting to get used to this cycle by now. But every time it repeats itself, every person still falls into shock, fear, and most importantly, despair.

The monokub pulled out a strange card and handed it to Monokuma.

Monokuma held it up for everyone to see. “This card key is the motive! It has a very important use, that will benefit you and the killing game!”

Amami seemed confused on Monokuma’s wording. “What do you mean, it helps us and this killing game?”

“You’ll have to find out soon! Besides, what happens will affect my answer!”, Monokuma gave a cryptic answer.

“Anyways; the killing game is far from over! We have six down, and a lot more to go!”, The yellow bear announced.

With their ominous atmosphere, both of them left. 

Shinguji picked up the cardkey, “What can we use this for?”

“Maybe it’s for that computer?”, Shirogane proposed the idea.

“Whatever it’s used for, we need to be cautious.”, Chabashira warned the group.

Hoshi agreed with her, “She’s right. This is a motive.”

“But it’s supposed to help us apparently?”, Shirogane seemed confused.

“What do we do...?”, Gokuhara asked the whole group.

Amami seemed know an answer, “I have an idea.”

“You do?”, Maki turned to Amami.

Amami noticed the attention was on him, so he admitted his plan. “It’s a crazy possibility. But if it doesn’t work, or if it does, I’m getting an answer.”

Yonaga seemed to look around at everyone else, “Mhm, my god brings wonderful news! We should trust Amami-kun, he seems to know what he’s doing! In the meantime; we don’t need to worry about anything else. This motive seems pretty avoidable. And if it’s dangerous, surely Amami-kun will tell us, yes?”

Yonaga seemed to persuade a few members of the group. This turned into everyone else being convinced about the situation.

Everyone left, and Amami stayed behind to examine the card, before leaving for the fifth floor.

Once Maki had the opportunity to herself. She left to go see Momota. She found him outside near the trial grounds. 

He heard footsteps behind him. And looked around, his eyes stopped right in front of Maki. “Oh, do you need me for something?”

“Well for starters, are you feeling any better.”, Maki walked closer to him.

Momota shrugged, “Yeah. I’m doing fine.”

Maki asked him another question, “So did you come outside last night?”

Momota seemed confused, “No...? If I was sick, and I couldn’t go outside, why would I still go?”

Maki seemed convinced.

“Why, did something happen outside?”, Momota crossed his arms.

Maki stared at him, “No. I was just wondering about something. It’s unimportant regardless.”

“Alright then. Well should we still train tonight.”, Momota switched subjects.

“Sure. See you then.”, Maki walked off.

Momota felt a strong sense of familiarity as he covered his mouth in a sudden urge. He was able to surpress it thankfully. And he continued his day, but now with steady steps.

It wasn’t until sunset that someone wanted to visit Maki. She opened the door and saw Yonaga approaching her. She asked if Maki could come to the dining hall. She stated that someone made a new discovery. Maki accepted the offer and they both walked together.

Everyone left was now gathered around.

“Huh, looks like everyone’s here.”, Amami stated.

“Did you find what key card unlocks?”, Gokuhara asked. 

Amami shook his head, “I tried. But that door on the fifth floor wouldn’t open.”

Momota wasn’t surprised, “I knew it. Well, did you find anything else?”

“Yeah, this.”, and Amami held up a new piece of treasure.

Before them, was Amami holding a flashback light in his hands.

“How did you find that?”, Chabashira was shocked.

“Me and Gokuhara searched everywhere. Where was that.”, Hoshi didn’t seem to understand.

But Amami had an answer, “Did you guys check the manhole? It was hidden there.”

“Regardless; should we turn it on?”, Maki stared at the flashback light.

Yonaga once again was able to convince the group to watch it. And Amami pressed the switch. Once again, the world became a flash of black, before the memory was implanted into everyone’s mind.

. . . 

A news reporter’s voice broke through the chaos. “...This is a serious threat. If we cannot contain this disease, then we estimate the human population will become extinct.”

Another reporter continued the interview. “Really now? So far, only 30% of the population has symptoms of this horrible sickness. If the percentage is so low, how can it be so fatal?”

The first reporter corrected his glasses, “This is far more than just some extreme flu. It’s highly contagious. And because of how young this disease is, and due the sudden breakout, our doctors are struggling to get a cure.”

The memory ended with a cruel last message.

“So because of our lack of resources, we have no hope left of survival.”

. . .

The world around them returned to normal. And everyone was left to process the news they just received.

“So the outside world is dealing with a fatal disease now...”, Shinguji commented.

“Does that mean we can’t escape now?”, Yonaga seemed worried.

Shirogane was just as desperate as everyone else. “Hang on, we don’t know anything about this! None of this ties into anything!”

As everyone bickered about this new information. Maki noticed how Momota stayed silent. This was out of his character, but he didn’t appear to be distracted by something. 

The voices became louder. And any thoughts became drowned out by the noise. Until finally Keebo and Gokuhara were able to calm everyone down.

Keebo suggested that they all sit down and think about what they have learned. So everyone gathered around in a circle and went over the memory. Maki felt a strange sense of déjà vu, remembering the insect meet and greet.

Everyone shared their perspective of what they remembered. And this continued until it was announced that it was now nighttime. But throughout all of it, Keebo acted like a therapist. He made sure to give support to everyone that spoke. With the right atmosphere, the group really felt together with that.

All of them except for Momota, Maki, and Keebo left. Maki was waiting for Momota to talk to her. She walked over and asked about still wanting to train. He replied with confidence that tonight seems perfect, so they can get any negative thoughts out of their minds. 

They walked outside together, and when they arrived at their usual spot. They began with a small warm up of sit ups.

Halfway through it however, they heard someone coming their way. Both were relieved to see an unexpected guest visit them.

“So, you guys are still doing this, huh?”, Hoshi looked at both of them with a grin.

Momota nodded, “Yeah. And maybe you should join us.”

“Sorry, but I’m busy with something else.”, Hoshi declined the offer.

“With what?”, Maki joined in on the conversation.

But the question was answered when Gokuhara came along. “Oh, hello there you two.”

Momota smiled, “Hey Gokuhara, what are you doing?”

Gokuhara held up the insect case he had, “Looking for bugs. Gonta no could fine one yet. But Gonta believe he find one tonight!”

Hoshi pointed to the bug net he was holding, “And I’m here to help.”

“Wow. You guys work together for everything. It’s nice to have someone so close. But hey, if I’m not disrupting anything, mind if Harumaki and I join in?”, Momota got up.

Gokuhara nodded his head. “Of course. The more help the better!”

Momota followed along and talked eagerly with Gokuhara. Hoshi saw both of them leave into the distance, and turned to Maki.

“So, how much did I miss exactly?”, Hoshi began.

Maki smiled, “Not much. He’s always been like this.”

“Well that’s good. Momota is definitely a supporter.”, Hoshi sat down next to Maki.

“What do you mean by that?”, she asked the boy.

Hoshi fiddled with his candy cigarette. “Think for a second, what do you think would happen if he didn’t force you to interact with us?”

Maki actually had to think about it. “Well, I would probably be the same. But, I don’t think I’ve realized how much he’s helped.”

Hoshi nodded. “That’s right. I think we all need that person to help us come out of out shell.”

Maki went along with it. “True. But I’m more comfortable with other leaders. Still, its nice to have his support.”

“Yeah. That’s the same with me. Momota dragged me here one night, and I think thats when I finally felt comfortable with everyone here. It was hard sure, but in the end, I was still able to meet Gokuhara.”, Hoshi felt his face go red at the last part.

“He helped you with your motive video right?”, Maki recalled.

Hoshi crossed his legs. “Yeah. He’s helping with a lot of things. And I know it isn’t right to say, but like you and Momota, he makes me feel like I can actually be happy.”

“He makes me feel a lot of emotions, but happiness is a good one.”, Maki agreed.

“Hey, is it wrong...to want to be closer to him? I care for everyone here don’t get me wrong, but he is helping me a lot to find a purpose.”, Hoshi asked in a quiet tone.

Maki shook her head. “Of course not. You are entitled to love who you want to. Your emotions can’t be chained.” 

“And the last thing I want to do is make him feel hurt. But at the same time, I’ll do anything to make sure no one hurts him.”, Hoshi clenched his fist.

Maki understood his determination, “Yeah, I get that. You have people you want to protect, so do I. So in the words of Momota-kun, how about we work together to achieve our goal?”

Hoshi accepted her offer. “Of course. I know here, I can get something to fight for; A will to live. And I don’t think I’m going to be rash enough again to waste my life on it.”

He spoke in a low, quiet voice. Yet it was able to speak volumes. But with his strong voice, came two voices shouting for Hoshi and Maki.

Momota and Gokuhara ran over to the two.

“Hey, you guys, you need to see this.”, Momota said between pants. 

“Slow down, what happened?”, Hoshi got up.

Gokuhara fidgeted with his bug case. “Gonta...finally find bug.”

Maki repeated what the boy admitted, “Really? I thought you couldn’t find any.”

Gokuhara nodded, “Gonta almost believe that...but bugs were so tiny. However, Gonta know he caught some, and they new species!”

Momota was shocked. “So wait, you’ve never seen a bug like this before?”

Hoshi looked at the bug box eagerly, “He’s told me about several types of bugs. But I can’t recall one that was hard for Gokuhara to spot.”

Maki got up and movered to everyone else. “I don’t see anything.”

Upon response, Gokuhara shook the box gently. Enough that, the four of them heard a slight buzzing coming from inside.

The four of them were surprised with their new findings. And agreed to bring it up during tomorrow’s breakfast. But for now, the group went their separate ways for the night.

Maki entered her dorm. And she was focused on making as little sound as possible. Once she was ready to fall asleep, she paid attention. 

And just seconds before her eyes became heavy, she sworn she could have heard that familiar buzzing one last time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There isn’t really much to say for now. All I can say is that I’m getting excited for then end of the chapter! I started writing this in September, which means I’ve been writing for 5 months now! To be honest, I can’t believe its been that long. But regardless, I’m looking forward to future progress.


	13. Chapter 13: Discovery 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everyone’s lives are disrupted once again when the killing game takes away someone else from the group.

Monokuma Theatre:  
Have you ever heard of some things that cannot be proven? Or just really mind-boggling questions? My favorite is Schrödinger’s cat! Essentially, the main point it’s trying to say is that the cat is both dead and alive at the same time. Kinda neat, right? Well take that example with something else, if you don’t see something, does it truly exist? Some answer as yes, while others answer no. And the truth is...it all depends! Sometimes its better to leave some problems unsolved!

The morning announcement rang throughout the academy. And the day officially started for the ten students when they left their rooms. 

Each of them had different routines. Some began with a walk around their enclosure. While others started their day by remembering the people they lost.

But for Maki, her daily routine was one that repeated itself often. And she was starting to get used to life here. Following this routine of despair.

She opened the doors to the dining hall, and held them open for anyone following after her.

Once everyone sat down and began eating together, some discussion began. Gokuhara brought up the bugs he found last night. And Keebo offered to assist with that problem. He explained Iruma added a lot of new features to his body. So seeing microorganisms shouldn’t be a problem for him.

While Keebo was talking, he brought up exciting news. He finally found what the group could use the card key for. Everyone got closer to hear what the robot was going to say. 

As soon as he opened his mouth however, Monokuma appeared before him.

“Hey, good job! You guys uncovered some more secrets, so how about I fill you guys in?”, Monokuma winked.

Keebo shrugged and let Monokuma steal his attention.

“So for starters, the motive unlocks a new part of the computer! The files were already there from the start, but the motive is what really makes it tick!”, Monokuma shouted!

“So what we found before all makes sense now.”, Yonaga spoke up.

Now he spoke in an angry tone, “And second, I’m really mad I have to tell you this! You guys weren’t supposed to find out until later, but whatever! ...Hey bot-boy! You don’t have to investigate those bugs you found! That’s because the Nanokumas can’t tell you anything!”

“Nanokumas? You mean those bugs Gokuhara found weren’t actually bugs?”, Hoshi pressed Monokuma.

Monokuma got excited. “Yep! They are little hive-minded Monokubs! Their job is to monitor each and everyone of you. Think of them like extra security cameras!”

Shirogane flinched, “So we really have no privacy, huh?”

“No, not really! They can’t enter your rooms.”, Monokuma shouted.

Chabashira sighed, “That doesn’t really help.”

“So is that how you know who the killer has always been? Through these things?”, Amami asked. 

Monokuma nodded. “Yep. And trust me, there’s more secrets to come!”

With that message, he vanished. Leaving with the loud atmosphere he created. 

“So the computer should be ready for whatever this card key truly does soon. Everything should be prepared by sunset. Until then, please do anything objective beforehand.”, Keebo concluded.

With the news now spread, everyone went back to eating. And in a few minutes, everyone left to go one with their normal routine. Everyone except for Maki and Gokuhara. Gokuhara asked to speak with her after everyone else left.

“Thank you for wanting to speak with Gonta, Harukawa-san.”, He began.

Maki nodded. “Of course, is there something you need to talk about?”

“Well...Gonta worrying about what we found last night. Monokuma seemed pretty mad that we saw those Nanokumas...”, he hesitated.

Maki placed her hand on Gokuhara’s shoulder. “Gokuhara-kun, you found something that Monokuma never expected you to find. You are a big help to everyone.”

Gokuhara smiled. “Gonta hope so. Gonta wants to do his best to help everyone!”

“And you are. Everyone agrees so.”, Maki supported him.

“Oh, Gonta also want to make the others happy. Gonta feel good when others are good.”, Gokuhara smiled.

Maki smiled back, “Like when you helped Hoshi-kun?”

Gokuhara got immediately flustered. “Yeah, Gonta care for Hoshi-san. Seeing him happy feels nice! But Gonta worry often for him...he has a rough past...Gonta know he don’t need anymore troubles.”

Maki agreed. “No one wants anything bad to happen.”

Gokuhara got excited. “Yeah, Gonta agrees!”

“Gokuhara-kun, your speaking has definitely improved.”, Maki noticed.

“Huh, you think so? Well thank you then! Gonta hope even the smallest improvements help everyone!”, Gokuhara’s smile was now beaming.

They talked for a while more. Whether it was about someone or something. Maki felt Gokuhara slowly warm up to her, and Gokuhara felt Maki loosen up and actually began speaking like she was a person.

Maki got up after their discussion ended and thanked Gokuhara for their talk. She returned to her room and thought about what exactly would be waiting for them in the computer room. 

Her questions were about to be answered when Shirogane knocked on her door. Soon enough, everyone was brought into the computer room.

“Hello everyone. Are you ready to hear the truth of this computer?”, Keebo greeted everyone.

Momota grinned. “Yeah, what do you have for us?”

Keebo began his explanation. “This computer is the neo world program. A virtual simulator. And with this card key, new areas can be accessed.”

Shinguji was interested. “I see. So we can escape this world by using this?”

Shirogane added on. “Ah, so can we stay in there to end the killing game.”

Keebo’s tone lowered. “Well...I don’t know yet. But I’m sure if we have a group explore through the system, just to get everyone used to it, then we will find something.”

Hoshi looked back at the gigantic computer. “So what’s your plan? How are we going to investigate it.”

“Well, if I can monitor over five people, that could work. Then myself and the remaining four will explore next. And then once everyone has gone in once, we can all go in together.”, Keebo proposed his theory.

“That sounds good to me. But who should go first?”, Maki asked.

Momota wanted to answer that question. “We can explore it together, right Harumaki?”

Maki sighed, “Sure. I’ll go then.”

Yonaga clapped her hands together, “This sounds exciting! And if it’s a chance to escape the killing game, I want to see it!

“So so far we have Momota-kun, Harukawa-chan, and Yonaga-chan.”, Amami listed. 

“I can always go later...virtual technology seems like a little too much for plain old me.”, Shirogane suggested.

“Won’t hurt to check out I guess...you wanna come along too, Gokuhara?”, Hoshi looked up.

Gokuhara accepted. “Sure! New world may be dangerous, so Gonta need to help everyone!”

“Then that settles it. Everyone else will explore tomorrow.”, Keebo declared.

Chabashira walked over to the chairs in front of everyone. “So how does everyone set up?”

Keebo followed her over to explain. “Well, we all sit down and plug in the headsets. That’s how it should work in theory. Once your head seats are plug in, you will be transported to the virtual world as an avatar.”

Shinguji examined the headsets. “And you did say you are able to communicate with us, right?”

Keebo nodded. “Yes. And there is a lot more than that to be explained. For starters, the headsets connect to your avatar, but also to your senses. So any pain inflicted in the virtual world will carry over to this world.”

“Not that I want to think about it...but what would happen if someone lost a limb, or even suffered a fatal injury?”, Amami sat down in one of the seets, in an odd position.

Yonaga twirled her hair around her fingers. “Would the limb fall of im the real world? How exactly would the pain carry over?”

“I don’t want to prove it, but it would not be good.” Keebo’s tone of speaking was low and quiet.

“So let’s try and be careful, yeah?”, Shirogane whispered. 

Hoshi continued the conversation, “So Keebo, what exactly is the layout of the virtual world?”

“This program is pretty archaic...the map changes as we explore. But it has defined locations set already. And there is something I want to get out of the way, so today’s group will explore to there.”, Keebo seemed frustrated with the overall system.

“Ah, so it’s almost like an old RPG!”, Shirogane lit up with interest.

Momota smiled. “So we are basically exploring? Then this’ll be great! Like landing on a new planet!”

Keebo nodded, “The five of you please begin to plug in your headset. I’ll give you further instructions once you are in the virtual world.”

The selected five sat down, and four others left the computer room. Keebo gave instructions on the correct cords for each section of the headset. And once he inspected and saw that no one made any mistakes, he gave everyone permission to log in to the virtual world.

Maki’s headset went from pitch black to a world of colors in a matters of seconds. And soon all of the colors swirled together to create the neo world program.

Immediately, Maki was brought into a large room, that looked like an antique living room. She saw four others appear out of no where.

All of them ran up to each other, Maki saw each of them had cute, cartoonish avatars. They all were around the same size, which was weird to see Hoshi and Gokuhara so close in height. But each avatar had its own characteristics that made them, like their respective person.

“Woah, this isn’t too shabby, don’t you think?”, Momota’s avatar seemed happy.

Yonaga’s was similar. “Yes yes! This all feels so weird...”

“Well then, is everyone logged on? This is Keebo speaking.”

The voice that belonged to no one startled Momota. “Holy crap! You could’ve given us a warning or something...”

“Hm? How Keebo-san speaking to us?”, Gokuhara looked confused.

“Right now, I am accessing the computer’s system. I can monitor your activity, and where everyone is. So if the situation was so dire, I can send everyone back to the real world.”

“Got it. Still...I don’t think I’m going to get used to these avatars...”, Hoshi sighed.

“Oh yes, one more thing. I believe I already explained this, but you are all equal when it comes to strength. This means you all perform the same in agility, reflexes, and more.”

Gokuhara nodded. “I see. So we all equal...”

“But thats besides the point. Right now, you are in the parlor. Some of the notable rooms I want you to explore are the kitchen and rooftop.”

“A rooftop huh? Might even get a good view from there.”, Momota suggested.

Yonaga seemed excited. “Oh, I want to see outside!”

“I’ll take the kitchen.”, Maki stated.

Momota frowned. “Will you join us later?”

Maki nodded, and Momota had no further comments.

“Do you want us to join you, Harukawa-san?”, Gokuhara asked.

“Sure. And you can tag along, Hoshi-kun.”, Maki accepted.

Hoshi smiled. “Sounds good with me.”

Yonaga waved off and followed Momota up to the rooftop. While Maki, Gokuhara, and Hoshi left to go to the kitchen.

Once they arrived, they could hear Keebo’s voice again.

“So then, all I need is for you to interact with the environment. This could be opening the fridge, or something of the like.”

Maki understood the instructions and checked the cupboards. She saw that Gokuhara was repeatedly turning the sink on and off. While Hoshi was opening and closing the oven door.

“Good job. Yonaga-chan and Momota-kun also did as they were told. So your next job is to go outside. I’ll provide more information once you all get there.”

Hoshi walked out, followed by Gokuhara and Maki. Hoshi commented on how weird this place was, seeming to be unsettled. But Maki reassured him this wasn’t capable of harming him.

They saw Momota and Yonaga waiting for them in the hallway. Yonaga commented that it was snowing outside, and how she never experienced it on her island.  
Momota offered to build a snowman with her after they completed their tasks. Yonaga beamed with excitement and accepted. 

Once the conversation was over, Momota informed them there wasn’t much on the rooftop, just an old trophy room was the most noticeable thing. 

With that out of the way, they all went outside. Snow greeted everyone, along with the forest around the mansion. 

“Please walk along the trail until you come across a river, there should be a path on the other side of it.”

Momota lead the way as everyone followed along. Yonaga kept on getting distracted by the snow. But she was able to keep up with the rest of the group. Gokuhara pointed out the place Keebo described. And they all walked to it. 

“Excellent. For now, I need one person to cross to the other side.”

Hoshi seemed confused. “How are we supposed to do that? I don’t think swimming would work out well...”

“There is a sign near the mansion, I will bring it over. It will act as a break.”

All of the sudden, a signboard appeared out of nowhere right behind everyone. Momota was startled at first, but he was able to carry it and place it over the river. He sighed in relief when it didn’t fall into the water.

Gokuhara was concerned. “Just how safe is this bridge?”

“Objects cannot break here, it should be fine. I just need someone to walk across the bridge.”

“Oh, I’ll go! Im extra careful when it comes to walking!”, Yonaga volunteered.

“Before that, am I the only one who seems surprised Keebo-kun could transport that?”, Maki asked.

“Because I am connected to the system, I can do a lot of tasks no ordinary person can do. I can teleport objects, log people out, the list goes on.”

“I see. So then, I’ll cross the bridge.”, Yonaga exclaimed.

Yonaga’s avatar ran across the sign, landed on the other side, waved and walked back.

“Great job everyone. Please make your way towards the mansion.”

Once the task was completed, everyone headed back.

Once they entered, Keebo seemed to have a warning for them.

“Hm? Hey everyone, someone just logged in, please be cautious.”

And then they saw someone enter without any preparation.

An avatar of Shirogane was shouting at them. “You guys, this is serious, you need to come back, quick!”

“Woah, hold on a second. What happened, Shirogane-chan?”, Momota tried to talk to her.

“Its awful! I can’t waste time explaining, just come as quick as you can.”, She exclaimed and ran back to the parlor.

Everyone followed her in a sense of urgency.

“To log out, say your name into the telephone in the corner.”

One by one, everyone repeated their name and disappeared.

Maki felt the colors swirl around again until it was just black.

She knew she returned when she heard everyone shouting. She took her headset off and got up to join everyone else.

“...in the dorms. Come on now, we need to be quick!”, was all Maki heard from Shirogane’s explanation.

Keebo had just disconnected from the computer and ran over to the rest of the group.

Shirogane turned back and ran out of the computer room, and everyone else followed her with worry. 

Once they reached the dorms, Maki could smell the scent of blood coming from inside.

“Gh? Why can I smell blood?”, Momota shouted.

No one knew how to answer. So as an answer, Maki opened the door and went inside.

The smell became more repulsive and she actually had to cover her mouth in shock.

But she also had to cover her mouth so she could suppress a scream.

She knew she needed to focus.

Even though Chabashira Tenko was on the floor right in front of her, bleeding out from her back.

Everyone else followed in, and everyone looked in terror.

“What the? Why did this happen?”, Gokuhara screamed.

Amami and Shinguji were there next to Chabashira.

“Hey. I’m trying to clean up the blood, but there’s too much!”, Shouted Amami.

“It would be nice if we could get some help.”, Shinguji pleaded.

Everyone ran over to try and help her. Maki got right in front of Chabashira and bent down, she saw there was almost no life left in Chabashira’s eyes. 

“We got the knife out of her. She was stabbed in the lower back, but she’s bleeding way to fast.”, Amami was desperately trying to wash away the blood.

“How can we help?”, Shirogane pleaded.

“Get us something to clean with, I’m running low on clean towels.”, Amami ordered.

Shirogane nodded. “I have a lot of them in my room.”

“I think I can find something in Tojo-san’s lab.”, Momota realized.

Amami nodded. “Great, so get to it.”

Momota and Shirogane ran out of the dorms in a hurry. With Yonaga after them, explaining she will help carry anything.

Keebo moved closer to Chabashira. “Maybe I can help?”

Shinguji looked up. “How so? Do you have a specific function.”

“If we need to, I can cauterize the wound.”, Keebo spoke firmly.

Hoshi shook his head. “We should disinfect it first, more than anything.”

Maki touched Chabashira’s neck, “I can still feel a pulse.”

Momota ran back with Yonaga. “Hey, I got some towels from Tojo-san’s lab. I even got some painkillers from Hoshi-kun’s lab.”

“Great. Can I please have the painkillers?”, Keebo asked.

Momota handed the capsule of pills to Keebo. The robot walked over to Chabashira and checked to see if she could move. She was able to nod her head. Keebo seemed relieved, but still urged her to take the painkillers. Chabashira opened her mouth and he fed her the medicine.

Gokuhara got close to Amami and helped by applying pressure to the wound. Hoshi helped Shirogane with carrying the towels. Shinguji was constantly checking for a pulse. Everyone was desperately trying to suppress any chance of the killing game happening again.

It took several bloody towels, and about an hour for the situation to be under control. Chabashira was very pale, but she was recovering. Keebo and Gokuhara were asking her questions to distract her, and she responded to the best of her ability.

She said she can hardly feel any sensations in her legs. This was worrying, but she said that she can recover. Maki still wanted to disinfect the room, so she asked Gokuhara to carry Chabashira to her room.

Gokuhara obliged. And everyone else stayed to try to clean up any mess they forgot, but mostly so they can be close in case anything happens.

Maki opened the door for Gokuhara. He carefully placed Chabashira on the bed, just as Maki instructed. Afterwards, she thanked him and asked for him to leave, so she can disinfect the wound. Gokuhara didn’t ask any questions and left the room.

Maki turned around and saw Chabashira lifting herself up to sit on the bed. She was gritting her teeth from the pain, but she was able to stay steady.

Maki walked over to her and helped Chabashira stay upright. Once she had her balance, Maki left to get something from her bathroom.

She grabbed a first aid kit she always kept for safety, and now she was grateful for it.

She took out some rubbing alcohol and some cotton balls, and placed it on the bed. Then, Maki sat down on the bed next to Chabashira and tapped on her shoulder.

“Hey, I need to lift your shirt up a bit to clean out the wound, is that ok with you?”, she asked.

Chabashira silently nodded and held her breath. Maki slowly raised the shirt just a bit, thankfully the wound was low on her back. 

Maki dabbed a bit of rubbing alcohol on a cotton ball and applied it to the wound.

Chabashira hissed and clenched her fists, but she relaxed them immediately afterwards.

Maki continued the process and cleaned the wound.

Maki was too focused to pay attention at the nighttime announcement. She kept on working. To distract Chabashira, she tried to talk to her, but she was surprised when the other girl offered to talk to her first.

“Thank you...I know you didn’t have to do this.”, her tone was low and quiet.

Maki looked up. “You were hurt. We don’t need anyone else to die.”

Chabashira traced with her finger on the bed. “Still, I’ve been awful, a mess...

Maki poured rubbing alcohol on another cotton ball. “I think we are all messes at this point.” Maki then pressed it gently at Chabashira’s wound.

“That’s not what I’m trying to say.”, Chabashira said through gritted teeth. 

Chabashira sighed. “I’m sorry. After what happened...I was jealous. I was angry, to the point I could read everyone except myself. I didn’t know how I could just live on knowing I failed and someone die.”

Maki pulled her hand away. “Well, you’re still here right?”

Chabashira looked behind her with wide eyes. Like she heard Maki speak in another language. “And I can’t do anything to change what happened.”

Maki made her tone more serious. “You can change just how much it’s going to affect you. You said your emotions are out of sorts, right? Then maybe you just need to cool down.”

Chabashira nodded and faced front again. She sighed and looked down at her hand. “Do you think...she’s mad at me? If she can see me now, what would she say...?”

Maki thought for a moment. “I think she would want you to put an end to this. She knew what was going to happen if the plan failed, she can’t really blame you.”

Chabashira flinched. “You think so?”

They both were silent for a moment.

Chabashira covered her face. “What have I been doing?”

Maki placed a hand on Chabashira’s shoulder. “That doesn’t matter. You are still, don’t waste it.”

Chabashira turned her whole body as well as she could this time to face Maki. She started to tear up, and hugged Maki. Maki could feel a surge of grief.

“I’m so sorry. I’m too dependent on others. But...you’re right. If I’m still here, I can change that, right?”, She pulled back and wiped her eye, while showing a weak smile.

Maki nodded. “I’m glad you understand.”

Chabashira inhaled, then exhaled all the negativity she had let rot inside of her for so long. “Thank you. I’ll head back to my room.”

“No, if you can hardly feel your legs, then I’m not letting you. Don’t be an idiot.”, Maki snapped back.

Chabashira seemed conflicted. But Maki gave her an offer. “You can sleep on the bed, I’ll take the floor.”

This shocked Chabashira. “What? But this is your room!”

Maki got up from the bed. “And that doesn’t mean I’m not used to not sleeping on a bed.”

Chabashira still refused. “Why can’t you just carry me back then.”

“Because then you will be alone. Did you ever think that you might be attacked again?”, Maki retorted.

Chabashira had trouble trying to think of something to say. So she gave in and thanked Maki. She carefully moved over to her side. Her eyes already seemed tired, so it didn’t take long for them to shut.

Maki looked over to see her asleep. Before going to sleep herself, she put the rubbing alcohol and cotton balls back in the bathroom. She poured a bit of water on her face, then left.

She sat down in the corner of the room, sitting in front of the wall. She was exhausted after what happened in the span of two hours. But she felt that there was a remedy between her and Chabashira. She was glad she was finally able to get through to her, or at the very least make progress.

She made sure her door was locked. And even tried to make a barricade out of a chair just in case. She stayed close to the door so she can keep watch. Once she finally felt everything was safe, she let her fatigue take over and she fell asleep.

Maki slowly opened her eyes, and looked around the room. Chabashira had already left. She got up from sitting against the wall and left her room as well. 

During her walk, she saw Chabashira walking out of the dorms. Maki ran over to her and offered support since Chabashira was straining herself to walk. They walked together, slowly. The morning announcement played and soon they were joined by everyone else.

Everyone entered the dining hall at once. Keebo brought a chair over for Chabashira so she could rest, she thanked him and sat down.

Everyone else sat around the table, and breakfast began for them.

Halfway through it Keebo brought up exploring the Neo World Program once again. “So for the people that didn’t go, they can go today. My goal would be to have everyone logged in at noon-“

“I’m not going. I don’t want to be there.”, Chabashira interrupted.

Amami didn’t understand the sudden objection. “How come?”

“Everyone that was in the virtual world is safe. But one of you guys attacked me. I don’t want to be with someone trying to kill me.”, she stated in a cold tone.

“That makes sense...”, Shirogane placed her hand on the side of her face.

“If it makes any difference, I can remain as a monitor. So if anyone were to try anything, I can dispel them.”, Keebo offered.

“That puts me at ease, yes.”, Shinguji nodded.

Yonaga raised her hand. “If Chabashira-chan is not going to go, can I?”

Keebo shrugged. “If you want to, I see no problem with it personally.”

Chabashira sighed. “I’m sorry, I just hope you understand I don’t want any more harm.”

“I think we would think something was off if you wanted to go with someone who attacked you. You’re good, don’t worry.”, Hoshi assured her.

Chabashira smiled at the boy, and returned her attention to the rest of the group.

“Alright. I’ll get everything ready for the four people exploring today. It should be all set by noon.”, Keebo reminded everyone, and walked out.

After everyone finished eating, everyone made an effort to clean up together. And as everyone was leaving, Chabashira held on to Yonaga for support.

Maki waited in her room until it was noontime like Keebo said. In the meantime, she decided to check the bed for any bloodstains Chabashira might have accidentally left.

Once it was noon, Maki left her room to go to the fourth floor.

She was just in time for Yonaga showing Shirogane how to plug in her headset, and Keebo setting up the program.

Keebo announced that everything was ready. And once everyone had their headsets on, Keebo fired up the program. 

Maki paid attention to the four sitting down. All of them looked like they were dreaming while awake, in an idle position.

She left the room and walked to the fifth floor. Once again, she remembered the atmosphere of this floor was completely different from all of the others. 

She investigated the locked door once again. Upon closer inspection, Maki could’ve sworn that she’s seen the door’s design before. And only one other door in this academy has a scanner. She exists the fifth floor to go down to the basement.

Dust collects in the room, no one hasn’t entered the library since the discovery of Saihara’s body. She can still visibly remember just how devastated Akamatsu was. She also remembered how both of them wanted to catch the mastermind, and the door in front of Maki was both of their goals. And in a way, both of their demises were caused by this single door. 

She looked closely at the scanner near the door. It was a perfect match. She couldn’t recall if Monokuma identified the locked door as a lab or not. But regardless, she had a suspicion it was important.

Maki walked back up the stairs to the first floor. Since it was the evening, she thought she could eat dinner with Momota outside. And when she entered the dining hall, she was glad to see Hoshi was already there. 

He didn’t really have anything to do, he was just waiting for the day to end. They talked while Maki piled food onto two plates. When she was about to walk out, Hoshi offered to carry one of the plates.  
Maki gladly accepted and Hoshi tagged along.

When they got to Momota’s room, Maki knocked on the door. There was no response. Worried, she turned the doorknob. But the door opened for her. Even though it was open by a few inches, Maki could hardly see Momota.

“Momota-kun, whats going on? Is everything ok?”, Maki whispered.

“Yeah, I’m doing fine. What are you worried for.”, His voice was rough.

This set off an alarm in Hoshi. “Your behavior is giving us something to worry about.”

Momota tried to laugh it off. “I’m not giving you any reason to worry.”

“Now that I think about it, I haven’t really seen you all day. How do I really know if you are alright?”, Maki realized.

Momota stayed silent.

Maki strengthened her resolve. “Momota-kun, I’m coming in.”

Once again, no response. 

Maki looked at Hoshi, for any input. He nodded, supporting Maki.

She turned back to the door, and slowly turned the knob. 

When she saw inside, it was almost complete darkness. By reflex, she reached for the light switch.

But she stopped as soon as she heard coughing. It was rough, and sounded disgusting. She heard this person cough up something, and heard the splatter of it.  
She couldn’t tell if it was Hoshi or Momota. Panicked that one of them could be in danger, she turned the lights on.

What she saw filled both of them with horror. Hoshi was so caught off guard he almost dropped the plate he was carrying.

With the lights on, both of them could see Momota’s shirt stained in blood. And his mouth was dripping it all over the floor. He seemed weak, and he stumbled over to them. Maki put her plate down and urgently ran over to help him. He was still coughing, but not as much. Hoshi put his plate down safely as well, and helped him. 

Both were able to successfully get him on the bed. Momota said nothing, he just hung his head in shame.

“Momota, how long has this been going on for?”, Hoshi asked.

“It’s none of your business, you don’t need to worry about it.”, He responded.

Maki was surprised by his response. “What? Momota-kun, this is serious. What if this is that illness we remembered-“

Momota cut her off, “If it’s the virus, everyone here would’ve gotten infected by now. So it’s...I don’t know...some sort of chronic illness?”

Maki and Hoshi couldn’t believe how stubborn Momota was being.

Hoshi still showed concern. “Then we can help right? I’m sure we can get something.”

Maki added on. “Exactly, we can get the others and-“

He interrupted her once again. “No one else needs to know because I’m fine! I’m sick, I’m coughing up blood, sure. But you know what? I don’t need any of you worrying for me.”

Hoshi flinched back a little at the sudden shouting, but he recovered. “Momota, you should know that-“

“And you should know that none of this is your business! If I’m sick, why have people fuss over me? This is already fucked up as it is, and I don’t need any attention to make it worse!”, Momota kept shouting, straining his voice.

Maki never saw him like this, she was angry to see this side of him. But almost terrified that he would ever get this angry over someone offering help.

“Got it. I’ll leave you be then.”, Hoshi pulled his beanie down low and walked out of the room with his head low as well. He left the plate there in place for him.

Maki got a look at Momota one last time, he was shaking his head and lowered it as well. There was blood drying on his mouth that he didn’t make an effort to wipe away.

Maki stormed out of the room after Hoshi. Also leaving her plate there as well.

She found Hoshi again in the courtyard walking off. She was finally able to catch up to him.

“Listen. I don’t want you to listen to what that idiot says.”, She said as she walked.

Hoshi slowed his pace. “Don’t worry about what I think. But from what I saw, he’s just scared. He doesn’t want anyone to waste time worrying over him. He doesn’t feel the need to be a priority. He’ll calm down soon enough.”

Maki sighed. “I don’t know how you can just read people like that. But regardless, let’s not tell anyone at the moment, alright? We can take care of him without anyone knowing.”

“He seems worried about getting more people involved, so it shouldn’t be a problem if it’s just us. And, I don’t see a reason to cause problems on purpose.”, Hoshi looked up at Maki.

“Thank you. I’m actually glad you came with me. I don’t know what I’d do without a voice of reason.”, Maki smiled.

Hoshi smiled back. “No problem. By the way, I don’t think you guys are going to go outside for a while, so how about we do that instead? I can ask Gokuhara to come along. But I don’t know about Chabashira...”

“That sounds great. How about after the nighttime announcement?”, Maki accepted.

Hoshi gave a thumbs up. “Just like old times.”

He waved off, and Maki returned back on her way to the dorms.

When she opened the door, she noticed Chabashira walking towards her room. Maki approached her and offered any help she could give. Chabashira thanked her, but declined. She stated she was visiting Yumeno’s lab, just to get some final closure. And since she was about to sleep, Chabashira wished Maki a goodnight. Maki returned it by asking Chabashira to stay safe.

The nighttime announcement came sooner that Maki expected. And Maki left the dorms to meet Hoshi. 

The night was quiet. And the stars were shining bright in the sky. Maki followed the stars until she found the boy she was looking for. 

Hoshi was accompanied by Gokuhara, and both greeted Maki. Hoshi motioned for Maki to sit down with them. And together they sat under the stars.

“Is this what you would do before we talked? Spend the night underneath the night sky?”, Gokuhara asked Hoshi.

Hoshi crossed his legs. “Yeah, I guess you could say so.”

Maki looked up at the sky. “It feels so nice to finally do this again. Just to have that peace and quiet all to ourselves.”

Hoshi nodded. “True. We don’t get a lot of that often.”

Gokuhara added on. “But what makes it better is the right company.”

“Yeah. That’s right.”, Maki smiled.

They talked for a while more. Each of them sharing stories, and sometimes guessing as to what these new constellations could be. And formed new ways the different stars can appear.

In one instance, Gokuhara believed he saw a shooting star. Hoshi asked him what he wished for.

Gokuhara thought about it for a while. “Gonta just want for this horrible game to be over. That way everyone can be happy.”

Hoshi silently nodded, and looked up at the sky. “But we can make the most of it. For starters, I feel happy with you guys.”

“Same here. Both of you are such great people.”, Maki agreed with him.

Gokuhara blushed a little. “Gonta really admire both of you too.”

“So let’s try and have these nights more often, ok?”, Maki promised.

Gokuhara nodded. “Gonta would like to spend more time together.”

Maki yawned. “I think I’ll go to bed. But stay safe you too.”

Hoshi smiled. “Sleep well. We’ll see you in the morning.”

Maki got up and waved goodbye to them. She walked while looking up at the stars. As she walked, she could still hear Gokuhara and Hoshi talk.

“Gonta would also like to spend more time with you, Ryoma-san.”

“Right back at you, Gonta.”

For some odd reason, hearing this made Maki smile. She was glad that those two were so close. And she also remembered how close she is to Momota, and that hopefully things would get better between them.

Maki entered her dorm, she was feeling nervous for Momota. When exactly did he get sick? Can she really do anything to save him? She tried her best to suppress all of these thoughts by going to sleep. It took longer than usual, but Maki felt herself slip away into her dreams, ending the night.

The morning announcement woke up Maki. She opened her eyes slowly, and in the corner of her room she thought she saw Momota there, blood running down his mouth. She shook her head and rubbed her eyes, and the vision went away.

She was a little disturbed, yet she got out of bed and got ready for the day. And in a few moments, she was able to start the day.

The dining hall was crowded with the ten people sitting around the table. If it was routine, everyone finished eating early so Keebo could make the announcement regarding the Neo World Program. 

He got up out of his seat and began to explain. He told everyone that today they can begin to really explore the virtual world. Since the system was fully prepared for it. And that the perfect time would be at noon, like yesterday.

Chabashira still was disgruntled about the whole topic. “I still don’t feel safe...”

“That’s perfectly fine, I can comprehend why someone wouldn’t want to go.”, Keebo understood what she said.

“Ah but, Chabashira-chan, what if we discovered something important? Or if there is somewhere that can only be unlocked if everyone was there? And if you are worried about your attacker, if we are all together, then you can alert any one of us!”, Yonaga grabbed Chabashira’s hands as she preached to her, with a smile.

Chabashira’s expression remained unchanged. “Someone tried to kill me, Yonaga-chan.”

Yonaga frowned with her. “Yes, but how can they harm you in the virtual world?”

“If it makes you feel safe, I can update the settings on your avatar.”, Keebo tried to comfort Chabashira.

Yonaga squeezed Chabashira’s hands tighter. “Don’t you see. You always have people to protect you.”

Chabashira stared at Yonaga. She pulled her hands back, and sighed. “I’ll think about it.”

Yonaga clapped her hands together and smiled. “Excellent, thank you for listening to me, Chabashira-chan.”

After that was over, everyone cleaned up, then left. Chabashira lingered for a moment, looking at her hands, then joined the others in leaving.

Maki was back in her room. She didn’t know why, but she was already fatigued for no apparent reason. She tried to wake herself up, by taking a walk around the school. 

As she walked around, she heard Yonaga speaking. She got closer to the origin of her voice, and saw her and Chabashira were facing each other sitting down.

“...Yes I see. My god tells me that she is watching over you. Now then, doesn’t it feel better? To pray for all of us who have departed?”, Yonaga’s words became clear to Maki as she approached.

Chabashira exhaled. Then looked up at Yonaga. “Yes. Thank you for today.” 

She then shook Yonaga’s hand and got up, and walked away back into the academy.

Yonaga was left sitting by herself, until Maki came over. 

“Ah, Harukawa-chan, hello there. Would you like a blessing as well?”, she greeted Maki.

“Is that what you were doing with Chabashira-chan?”, Maki asked.

Yonaga nodded and smiled. “Yes yes! Ever since you gave me that advice, I’ve been paying more attention to my god. And, I can hear my god’s voice more clearly. I feel like I can take more action. And I can be of purpose by healing those who are hurt.”

“That’s good. I’m glad you found a way to help everyone.”, Maki showed a small smile.

“I hope that one day I will be able to save everyone who is worthy of salvation. That would make me very happy.” Yonaga wrapped her arms around herself as she spoke.

“If it makes you happy, then sure.”, Maki fixed a strand of hair back into place.

“It does! I can tell Chabashira-chan is already walking along that path. I helped her make a tribute after all!”, Yonaga laughed.

The girls heard a voice behind them. “I apologize, am I interrupting something?”

When Maki turned around, she saw Shinguji approaching them. 

“Shinguji-kun, how nice to see you! Is there something you need from us?”, Yonaga tilted her head.

Shinguji cleared his throat. “Well, I only come to inform you that everything is ready.”

“About the Neo World Program?”, Maki asked.

Shinguji nodded. “Everyone else is waiting in the computer room.”

He walked off, and the two girls walked with him.

They entered the computer room together and saw everyone else was there.

Keebo greeted the three of them. “Glad to see you here. Now then, since all of us are entering the virtual world, I will enter as well. So please, everyone sit down and find plug in your headset. I will come around if anyone needs help.”

Everyone sat down in the ten seats. Maki sat between Amami and Chabashira. She plugged in her headset. And once she saw everyone was logged in, she logged in herself. And she was back into the virtual world.

Her avatar was generated, along with nine others. They all appeared in the salon.

Keebo walked around. “Hm, I do have to admit, it’s odd to finally experience it.”

Shirogane’s avatar seemed surprised. “Oh right, you never actually went in. And same for Chabashira-chan!”

“That’s besides the point, let’s continue on.”, Chabashira bluntly stated.

Keebo nodded. “Right, so after accessing the data files, we may uncover a secret about our situation. Which is why I want us to split up into two teams of five to explore each a section of the virtual world.”

Maki looked around at everyone else. “How are we going to split this up?”

Shirogane raised her hand. “Can I explore the chapel?”

Yonaga repeated Shirogane’s question. “Can I go as well? It looks so nice! Why don’t you come with us, Chabashira-chan?”

Chabashira hesitated, and finally answered. “Sure, why not?”

“This place has a chapel?”, Hoshi looked at Keebo for an answer.

“Yes, it’s past the bridge. And I suppose I’ll go there as well.”, Keebo responded.

“I would like to explore the mansion, specifically this room. It fascinates me for some odd reason.”, Shinguji spoke up.

“Sure. Can I tag along? The view from the rooftop must be nice.”, Amami added. 

“And I’ll make things settled by exploring the chapel. I haven’t gone there yet.”, Maki stated.

Momota seemed a little surprised, and a bit down he couldn’t explore with Maki, but he accepted it regardless.

“So our groups are all settled, if you are going to the chapel, please follow after me.”, Keebo walked to the door.

“And for everyone else, please explore the mansion, and outside of it.”, Keebo said before leaving.

Chabashira quickly followed after him.

“Let’s all be careful. We can still get hurt in this world.”, Hoshi laughed.

Shinguji laughed to himself. “Then let us avoid any harm. We would not a repeat of history yet again, do we?”

“Come on Shirogane-chan, we don’t want to fall behind.”, Yonaga smiled.

Shirogane seemed to be caught a bit off gaurd. “Oh, uhm, alright. Let’s go then.”

Both of them walked out.

“Good luck with your exploration, everyone.”, Maki wished everyone goodbye.

Maki caught up with the group as they were walking towards the bridge.

Once they reached the bridge, Keebo was about to begin another explanation. But Yonaga picked up some snow, patted it into a ball. Just as he opened his mouth, Yonaga threw the snowball at him.

“Ow! Hey, what was that for?”, Keebo’s tone was angry.

Yonaga just laughed it off. “Oh, I’ve been wanting to do that for a while now.”

Chabashira looked at the snow, “So robots can feel cold.”

Shirogane tried to change the topic. “So Keebo-kun, that area is past this bridge, right?”

Keebo shook off the snow that was on his body, he was still frustrated. “Yes. We just need to cross this bridge and walk forward for a bit.”

He huffed after getting all of the snow off of him, and walked across the bridge. 

“Geez, what were you thinking?”, Shirogane asked Yonaga.

“Sorry. I just thought it would be fun to play in the snow!”, She explained.

Maki kept on staring at the snow. “How can we feel cold here? This snow is virtual...”

Shirogane looked at Maki. “Hm...I don’t know the answer to that one. But this technology is sure amazing compared to plain me.”

Shirogane looked around before remembering about Keebo. “Oh right, sorry I got distracted. Let’s go, I don’t want to keep him waiting.”

Shirogane walked off, followed by Maki, Yonaga and Chabashira.

They crossed the bridge, but they couldn’t see Keebo anywhere.

Shirogane corrected her glasses. “He must’ve already gone on ahead.”

She then turned her attention to Maki and Chabashira. “Oh right, you guys haven’t crossed the loading point before...”

“Loading point?”, Maki was confused.

Shirogane pointed far into the distance, “Well it’s sort of like...actually, Yonaga-chan, can you be my example?”

Yonaga laughed. “Of course!”

Yonaga walked forward, and then seemed to suddenly disappear.

“What? How did she vanish?”, Chabashira shouted.

Shirogane kept a smile on her face. “Why don’t you try it yourself? Keebo-kun will probably have a better explanation than my own.”

Chabashira was hesitant. “Alright then...”

With careful steps, she moved forward, until she vanished like Yonaga.

Maki followed what Chabashira was doing. And Shirogane was right behind her.

She took one last step until everything went black. She couldn’t hear anything, or see anything. This ended a few moments later, and she was with everyone once again.

Chabashira seemed shocked. “What...what was that?”

Keebo turned around and saw everyone was there. “That was the loading point. A void place of emptiness that transfers you over to this side of the world. Kind of like a loading screen in a game. No sound or sight can pass through it to the other side.”

After that lengthy explanation, Shirogane paraphrased the details. “So all it does really is get you from point A to point B.”

Maki nodded along. “So with that out of the way, how far away are we from the chapel?”

Yonaga pointed the chapel out. “As you can see, not too far.”

The group walked over to the chapel. And when they entered, Maki saw the place covered with old antiques and other items.  
It was old, spiderwebs covered the ceiling. And it had a similar feeling to the fifth floor.

“There isn’t much too it...but it looks like it will take a while to cover it all.”, Chabashira picked up a box and looked at its contents.

“Chabashira-chan and I can explore inside, and you three can explore outside!”, Yonaga suggested.

“Sure. That works for me.”, Keebo agreed.

And after that, Chabashira and Yonaga stayed behind. While Shirogane, Keebo, and Maki left the chapel.

The three split up to cover their own grown. Maki left to investigate near the bridge. 

Some time passed, and she still couldn’t find anything. As she was about to cross the loading point, a familiar voice interrupted her. 

“Hey there. Glad I found you, Harumaki.”, The voice belonged to none other than Momota.

Maki was surprised to see him, and couldn’t hear him coming thanks to the loading point. “What are you doing here? I thought you were exploring the mansion.”

Momota rubbed the back of his neck. “Well, I thought we could do it together.”

Maki stayed silent for a moment. “So you’re not going to act mad at me?”

Momota sighed. “Geez, we don’t need to focus on that. Not now at least, so let’s just, go back to before everything went to shit. Does that sound good to you?”

Maki crossed her arms. “I don’t get how you can be so stubborn.”

Momota smiled. “Come on Harumaki, can’t you tell that I really want to see you again?”

Maki got caught off guard by that sentence. “Then let’s go. We’ll have to cross the loading point, and the bridge again.”

Momota nodded, “Right, we got this. You with me, Harumaki?”

Maki began walking, “Right with you.” 

She made sure to walk fast so Momota couldn’t point out that she was blushing. The loading point triggered the void to come back, and in a few seconds, she was back near the bridge.

Momota hadn’t crossed the loading point yet. She waited another minute for him, but he still didn’t show up. She decided to cross the loading point again. And when she was back on the chapel side, she saw Momota went missing.

She used logic to conclude that Momota probably crossed at the same time as her. So he should be back at the mansion side.

But when she was back on the mansion side, he wasn’t there. Confused, she made her way over to the mansion. 

When she entered, she saw no one in the main hallway. She remembered Amami mentioned something about the view from the rooftop, so she went up the stairs leading to there.

But when she got there, she couldn’t find Momota. Instead, Gokuhara and Hoshi greeted her.

“How come you are over here? Gonta thought you were supposed to be exploring the chapel.”, Gokuhara asked.

Maki sighed. “Momota-kun came over and now I’ve lost him. Have you two seen him anywhere?”

Hoshi shook his head. “He hasn’t come up here. If you already checked the hallway, then he can really only be in the living room, or in the room where we log out.”

“But Shinguji-san is already there...so maybe he knows.”, Gokuhara added on.

Maki sighed. “I doubt he’s there.”

Hoshi walked over to the binoculars. “You can probably see all around the mansion from here. See if you can find him.

Maki did as Hoshi suggested, but she couldn’t find Momota.

Gokuhara started to get worried. “This troublesome.”

Hoshi patted his hand in a form of comfort. “We’ll find him Gonta, don’t worry.”

Gokuhara slowly nodded. “Yeah, Ryoma-san right.”

Maki walked back towards the exit, “How about we check if he’s downstairs?”

Both Hoshi and Gokuhara agreed, and the three of them went down together.

But once again, Momota was not downstairs. When the door leading outside opened however, Maki expected to see Momota, but it was actually Amami.

“Oh, wow this is a lot of people. But did any of you just hear that noise?”, Amami asked.

Hoshi looked at Amami. “No? What happened? And are you ok?”

Amami shrugged. “I’m more concerned than anything. But I’m fine. Maybe I’m just overreacting.”

Maki still felt a sense of panic inside of her. “Maybe we should log out, we can’t find Momota-kun here anywhere. So maybe he already logged out.”

Gokuhara didn’t seem to understand what Maki was saying. “But why? Gonta see no reason for someone to log out.”

Both Maki and Hoshi knew a possibility when it came to Momota, but both of them didn’t feel the need to mention it. 

Maki cleared her throat, “We can log out for a bit, then come back. Just enough to see if he’s there or not.”

Everyone understood what to do and they made their way to the parlor. Maki logged out first. Her world warped once again back to reality.

But the reality that welcomed her was more than concerning.

She couldn’t see Momota, but she saw despair when she took of her headset.

Any worry crushed itself into a new form of dread. 

A dread that’s deadly.

A dread that came from the body that was crushed underneath one of the large computer boxes.

Another death came, and the body discovery announcement rang once again.

The sound crushed any existing hope once again.

And the sound rang for none other than the body of Shinguji Korekiyo, who was found dead.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is so close to coming to an end. After this chapter is one more left until the final one. But regardless, I am looking forward to making the next part.


	14. [ASTTH NOTICE]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As of now, there is something important to say in regards to this rewrite. Hopefully all of your questions will be answered here!

Important Notice: Hey everyone! It has been quite a while since I wrote here. Things have changed, a lot. So I thought I would write again.  
To be fairly blunt, if you are reading this, you definitely deserve the apology. I stopped this around January and never really picked it up. Chapter 4 has been stalled for so long, and I feel bad for just disappearing like this. Hopefully now I can explain myself to the best of my ability.  
As a bit of context, as a writer back then, I overworked myself. I wrote a whole chapter (chapter 3, as far as I remember) in a month. I started this project in September mostly on a whim, some concepts for chapters, and mostly as a rewrite for my spite with V3. I was overly curious about what could've happened. It is no surprise I was overwhelming myself. I set deadlines for myself I couldn’t accomplish, plus school work, and other things, really drowned me in stress. (Again with chapter 3 and a small amount of chapter 4, I told myself “okay if I write a part a week I should be able to write the execution by Christmas! What a fun gift!”) Like a battery, I was drained out and lacked motivation.  
Another thing was a lack of experience, it was really my first crack at writing, (hell, I looked up certain character’s FTEs as I was writing their deaths). Currently, I am working on my fangan for 3 years now. Focusing on that and under projects under my belt definitely gave me a better view of writing. I would say the writing from my memory is outdated, adding onto my rushed schedule I set for myself, it definitely wasn’t my best in the first place.  
So then, onto the main points I want to make. **I want to assess the fate of Danganronpa: A Stab to the Heart.** I want to address what will happen to it, and any other things that should be of note.  
As I’m writing this, it is October 11th, 2020, my birthday. Since it is an important day for me, I thought I would give a gift to everyone for their patience and understanding.  
**This rewrite of Danganronpa V3; Killing Harmony will be restarted, and overall production will continue. It will not be cancelled, but it will be starting over.**  
  
I’ve always had a plan like this in the back of my mind, to be honest. I had too much planned for chapter 5, and many out of character moments scattered across it. Plus, no prologue or chapter 1. I want to explore and broaden the story. One thing that I want this to have in common with my fangan is that **I don’t want to just rewrite the deaths, I want to make a new story, including fuller characters, a plot and a setting that’s similar, but also one that's written to my accord.** You can call this a re-rewrite (oh how fun that was for me to say out loud) of ASTTH.  
The story will start at the beginning, the prologue will be explored, and after chapter 1 you’ll finally see familiarity. If I am able to draw CGs, I hopefully can. But I will still prioritize writing over visuals, no matter what.  
As for another point I want to bring up: I will keep this story still up on my account, but the new one will be a different story to access. So that way you can read the old version, if at all new readers want to get an advantage and read ahead (that is, if nothing were to change. But who knows what will happen? :-]). And adding on, the poor instagram account I attempted to make. It’s sitting there sadly, but not for long. All the posts (I say, only getting around to making two) will be archived, and hopefully I can start posting there once chapter 1 is finalized. Having it be on Instagram further pushes the visual aspect, which I am considering, but keep in mind production would be slow.  
  
Hopefully I have sorted everything out. I believe it is time to get to the main reveal…  
  
**[DANGANRONPA V3: MURDEROUS MELODIES] will debut in February 2021. I am looking forward to the new forward to the new story that will be created.****  
** **  
****All that is left to ask is, are you ready for the killing game to begin again?**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello again!! Thank you for reading this, it means a lot. I am still taken aback with the attention this got, and it's honestly a main driving force to continue on. I really appreciate everything. And I am looking forward to really making this the best it can be, as payback for all of the support I've gotten. ^-^
> 
> IMPORTANT EDIT: [14.10.2020] After more planning, the new project will be called DR: Murderous Melodies. Thank you very much for your understanding.

**Author's Note:**

> To be honest, I’ve always liked the idea of someone else being the protagonist. And my first idea was with Maki being the protagonist! Regardless, I’ll try my best to update this as soon as possible.


End file.
